Harry Potter y el bosque de las sombras
by Liz Bennet
Summary: CAP.23UP:Harry y sus amigos encuentran a Cass en una situación complicada.Sirius debe elegir entre la vida de Eli o de su hijo. El hermano de Alan decide entrar en acción ¿Que consecuencias tendra esto?
1. Default Chapter

Prologo:En el corazon del bosque

Una muchacha alta, con el pelo castaño,ojos azules cielo y con algunas pecas, estaba corriendo por un pronfundo bosque esquivando arboles y hechizos que le lanzaban.Al final llego a un tramo cortado donde habia un precipicio.Nerviosa miro a un lado y a otro no habia salida posible

-Bien Bennet creiste que podrias escapar de mi-dijo un voz fria

Lord Voldemort se encontraba rodeado de sus mortifagos que estaban cansados por el largo camino pero contentos

-Avada Kedavra!!!-exlamo Voldemort

-NOOOOO!!!!

Harry Potter desperto sudando y tembloroso la cicatriz le dolia mucho parecia que su cabeza fuera a estallar.Habia tenia una pesadilla sobre Voldemort.Hacia tiempo que no tenian sueños con el.No sabria si tenia que avisar a Dumbledore.

-Arriba!!A lentarse!!YA

Harry Potter se vistio y bajo despacio a la cocina.Alli Tio Vernon estaba leyendo el periodico,Tia Petuna estaba friendo beicon y Duddley estaba con sus ojos de cerdito fijos en el televisor.Se sento Tio Vernon solto un gruñido y se puso a comer el desayuno(una manzana) todavia seguida Dudley con su dieta a pesar de que no habia adelgazada ni un solo kilo mas bien al contrario-penso Harry

"Ha aparecido el cadaver de la periodista Americana Elisabeth Bennet en el bosque del sur de Gales.Aun no se ha encontrado la causa de su muerte.

-Parece que esta viva salvo que no late su corazon-ha dicho la forense emcargada de la autopsia

Y ahora el tiempo

Mañana llovera en........"

Bennet..-penso Harry-de que le sonaba ese apellido

-Eh chico sube a tu habitacion-dijo Tio Vernon

Aquella tarde fue larga Harry estuvo en su habitacion pensando en aquella mujer que habia aparecido en su sueño.Estaba seguro de que habia sido asesinada por Voldemort pero porque??si ella no era bruja ¿o si?

Se sobresalto al oir el pcio de una lechuza golpeando el crista de la ventana.Miro el reloj era la 1 de la madrugada.hacia una hora que habia cumplido 16 años y no se habia dado cuenta.

Abrio la ventana y dejo pasar a tres lechuzas

La mas pequeña marron era Pig la lechuza de Ron le quito el paquete de su pata.Y esta revoloteo por la habitacion haciendo pequeños ruidos.

"Hola Harry:

!!Feliz Cumpleños!!¿Que tal las vacaiones?Espero que tus tios no te hayan molestado mucho.Estoy trabajando en la tienda de Fred y George las verdad esque nos va muy bien y hemos ganado mucho dinero.Nos encantaria que te vinieras a pasar unos dias con nosotros pero Dumbledore dice que te vas a tener que ir a Grimbuler Park,Lupin ya intento convencerlo pero dice que es lo mejor para ti y tu seguridad Hermione y yo tambien iremos.Lupin te envia una lechuza para decirte el dia y la hora que iran a recogerte.Espero que nos veamos pronto.No te deprimas no fue culpa tuya

Tu amigo

Ron"

Harry de pronto sintio un vacio en su corazon habia tratado de no pensar en Sirius de simular que aquello no habia pasado pero era imposible.El seguia hechandose la culpa de aquello.Ahora estaba mejor que al finalizar el curos por lo menos se habia mentalizado en pesar en ello lo menos posible.No le hacia gracia tener que volver a Grimunle Park por los recuerdos que aquello le traia.No podia enfadarse con Dumbledore el habia hecho lo que habia creido mejor y despues de todo todos nos equivocamos pero aun asi no podia evitar algunas veces hecharle la culpa

Dejo a un lado la carta de Ron y habria el regalo habia dos marcos y dos fotos una era del padre y la madre de Harry junto con lupin y Sirius y la otra de los padres de Harry con Harry.

Tenia una nota que ponia

"Harry una foto me la ha dado Lupin decia que la guardaba con mucho cariño y que pensaba dartela algun dia y la otra me la ha dado Hagrid(si Hagrid)no me pregunte de donde la ha sacado porque no tengo ni idea.Los marcos te los he comprado conmi dinero.Espero que te gusten

Ron"

Abrio otra carata esta vez de Hermiones

"Harry ¿Feliz cumpleaños! me ha dicho Ron que nos vamos a ir a Grimuldale Park unos dias esperamos verte alli.

¿Como estas?Me refiero a lo de Sirius ya sabes que no es culpa tuya ni de Dumbledore.No pienses en eso y trata de seguir adelante.

¿Sabes que profesor de DCAO pondran este años?

Espero que sea mejor que Umbridge

Muchos besos

Herminone"

Desenvolvio el regalo y se encontro con un libro de hechizos cpn la cubierta forrada con piuel y el titulo "Aprende a defenderte contra los poderes oscuros". Siendo de Hermione no se habia esperado otra cosa.Ademas le haria mucha falta.Penso en praticar alguno en su habitacion a la mañana siguiente.

Cogio las cartas de la trecera lechuza que salio volando en cuanto se las quito.La primero era de Lupin y la segunda de Howgart.

Empezo por la prinmera

"Hola Harry.

¿Que tal estas?Feliz cumpleaños

Vamos a ir a recogerte el proximo Miercoles a las 6:30 para ir a Grimualde Place ya se que prefieres ir a otro sitio(como La madrigera)pero Dumbledore dice que es mejor por tu seguridad que vayamos a Grimualde Place

Espero verte pronto

R.J. Lupin"

La segunda era lo de siempre

"Señor Potter le recordamos que el tren con destino Howgart sale del anden 9 y tres cuartos a las 11 del 1 de Septiembre.Sea puntunal.

Acontinuacion le adjuntamos la lista de materiales que necesita

Atte.Minerva McGonagall

Sudirectora de Howgart"

Harry miro sonriente las cartas y los regalos se tumbo en la cama pensando que dentro de dos dias se iria de alli y asi se durmio

CONTINUARA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste. Dejen sus criticas para ayudarme a mejorar el fanfict,


	2. Ataque a Privet Drive

Capitulo 1.Ataque en Privet Drive

Los días que faltaban para la llegada de la Orden a Privet Drive se pasaron volando.

Harry tuvo que hacer las tareas que le mandaban sus tíos( fregar ,lavar ,planchar .cortar el césped...) y a veces hacer la compra.

El miércoles por la mañana Harry pensó decirles a sus tíos la llegada de la Orden durante el desayuno ya que antes no se lo había dicho.

Al entrar en la cocina vio a su tío leyendo el periódico como siempre y a su tía que estaba lavando el traje del colegio de Duddley. Encima de la mesa esta el correo de hoy, la primera carta era de un tal Marina Bennet iba a leerla pero tío Vernon se la quito de un manotazo.

-No seas cotilla-dijo tío Vernon-son cosas privadas

Harry pensó mejor no hacer preguntas y se puso a tomarse el desayuno (unos trozos de pomelo)

-Tío Vernon-dijo Harry-esta tarde vendrán a recogerme

Tío Vernon lanzo un gruñido, Harry fue a salir de la cocina cuando tío Vernon pregunto:

-¿A que hora vendrán?

-A las 6 y media

-Esperemos que sean puntuales-dijo Tío Vernon. Después de la charla que tuvieron algunos miembros de la Orden con los Dursley ,estos no trataban mal a Harry ni siquiera lo trataban lo que era una gran mejora por su parte.

Subió a su habitación para preparar su baúl, estuvo dando vueltas en su habitación y cuando dieron las 6 bajo al salón donde estaba tía Petunia arreglando los cojines.

A las 6 y cuarto llamaron a la puerta ,Harry fue a abrir y se encontro con Lupin,Tonks,Ojoloco y Mundugus. Lupin estaba palido con mas arrugas y despeinado.

Tonks estaba como siempre pero el pelo de color verde manzana.

-Harry, hemos venido antes porque nos han informado de que Voldemort va a atacar Privet Drive-dijo Lupin- Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes y nos tenemos que llevar a los Dursley con nosotros

Harry penso que Lupin no hablaba en serio, los Dursley en Grimmauld Place

-Venga muchacho muévete-dijo Ojoloco al ver que Harry se quedaba parado en la puerta.

Entraron todos al salón donde estaban los Dursley

-Tienen que venir con nosotros-dijo Tonks a los Dursley

-Es un chiste verdad-Nosotros no nos vamos a ningun sitio con ustedes

-Vendrán si quieren seguir con vida-dijo Ojoloco- ¿no les llego la carta de Marina?

-¿Marina?-pregunto Harry

-Luego te lo explico

-Si nos llego-contento tio Vernon-pero la hechamos al fuego al saber que era de gente ustedes

-¿Cómo nos iremos?

-En transladador-dijo Lupin mientras sacaba del bolsillo una lata de coca-cola vacia y muy oxidada

-Acerquense todos- dijo Mundugus-ustedes tambien Dursleys

Al final se acercaron todos y fueron tranladaros a la puerta del nº13 de Grimmauld Place

-Lean esto-les dijo Moody a los Dursley dándoles un trozo de pergamino viejo que ponia:

i El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix esta ubicado en el numero doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres i 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo nº2 espero que les haya gustado.No se olviden de dejar criticas intentare poner pronto el tercero


	3. Los Dursley en Grimualde Place

**Saint-Seiya:** Muchas gracias por tu critica. Lo de Gimualde Place yo no se si es con 1 m o con 2 apartir de ahora lo escribire con 1.A partir de ahora intentare escribir mas los detalles y me tomare mas tiempo. Este capitulo ya estaba escrito antes de tu critica por lo que no se si me ha salido muy bien. El numero esta bien ya se que es el nº12 no el 13 pero cuando los Dursley llegan no pueden verlo

2. Los Dursley en Grimualde Place

Todos entraron en la casa nº12. La casa estaba iluminada por candelabros situados a ambos lados de la pared que parecian estar flotando. Los Dursley miraron asustados a su alrededor. En otros momentos Harry se hubiera reido al ver la cara que ponia Tio Vernon. Una mujer salia a recibirlos y Harry se vio atrapado le un cariñoso abrazo

-Harry, querido menos mal que llegaste estabamos pensando que te hubiera pasado algo con los mortifagos ¿Y estos quienes son?-dijo Molly hechandole una mirada a los Dursley

-Son mis tios sra. Weasley-dijo Harry

-Ah si se me habian olvidado que tendrían que quedarse aquí, ya tiene su habitación preparada si hacen el favor de seguirme- Molly empezo a subir por la escalera pero se volvio al ver a los Dursley "clavados" en el suelo

-Venga no tenemos todo el dia y Harry, Ron y hermione te esperan en su cuarto ya sabes donde- añadio mirando a harry- Tienes que comer mas estas muy flacucho

Harry miro a los Dursley y subio las escaleras dirigiéndose a su antiguo cuarto compartido con Ron. Cuando llego abrio la puerta

-Harry menos mal que llegaste estabamos muy preocupados-dijo Hermione

Estaba muy cambiada habia credido y el pelo no lo tenia tan enmarañado como antes

-Preocuparse es poco Hermione un poco mas y le da algo- dijo Ron

El tambien habia crecido y se le notaba algunos músculos aunque su pelo seguia igual de rojo que siempre

-Ron no seas exagerado solo me preocupaba por Harry

-Herms no exagero desde cuando yo exagero

-Chicos basta ya acabo de llegar y ya os poneis a discutir

-Lo sentimos Harry

-¿Qué ha pasado con Voldemort?-Ron se estremecio al oir ese nombre- Vamos ron cuando te vas a acostumbrar

-No sabemos nada, lo orden sigue sin decirnos gran cosa-dijo Hermione- solo sabemos que esta reclutando gente y que ha habido dos asesinatos

-Y han secuestrado a una persona importante o algo asi no?-dijo Ron

-Si, Fred y George han entrado en la orden pero tampoco nos dicen nada

Se oyo un suave Plof y los gemelos aparecieron en la habitación

-Hablando de nosotros hermanito-dijo Fred

-Me alegro de verte Harry-dijo George

-Es un honor...

-Un placer..

-Un..

-Quereis dejarlo ya-dijo Ron

-El pequeño Ronnie se ha enfadado-dijo Fred simulando arrepentirse

-Solo veniamos a decirles que la cena esta lista

Bajaron todos a cenar alli vieron a los Dursley sentados a la mesa mirando la comida

Duddley miraba el pollo con sus ojo de cerdito y tio Vernon y tia Petunia con asco pensando que estaba envenenada

-A comer todos-dijo Lupin

Harry cogio los cubiertos y se hecho un poco de pollo en un plato limpio de la mesa, los Dursley que seguian mirando la comido

-Oh vamos no esta envenenada- dijo Moody- de que serviria matarlos

Un poco mas tranquilos cogieron un plato y se hecharon pollo Dudley un poco mas y deja sin pollo a los demas.

De repente se oyo un fuerte explosion seguida de los gritos de la señora Black

Lupin, Moody y Tonks corrieron al vestibulo a ver lo que habia pasa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A:Otro capitulo mas, este me costo un poco escribirlo porque no estaba muy inspiraba pero ya lo termine espero que les guste y dejen sus criticas. No se cuando pondre el cuatro porque aun no he empezado a escribirlo_


	4. Elisabeth Bennet 1ªparte

Hola a todos de nuevo. Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste no se olviden de dejar una critica al final para expresar su opinion.  
Ahora respondo a sus criticas:

**_Aidee:_** _Espero que te guste este capitulo. He intentado no ir muy rapido y explicar las cosas un poco mas.¿Lo he consegido?jeje Muxas gracias por dejar una critica.Me ayuda a seguir con la historia. Muxos besos linda_

_**dany-kanuto: **He intentado hacer este capitulo mas largo que el anterior (creo que me lo he conseguido)Me alegro de que por lo menos te guste el nombre.Ya me diras que te parecio este capitulo.De todas formas gracias por tu critica_

_**Naleeh:** Por una critica buena jeje. Me he alegrado un monton al leerla. Me alegro que te guste la historia, que me ha costado escribirla. Es muy sencilla la historia ya que es mi primer fanfic.Muxas gracias por tu critica de verdad me has alegrado el día jeje. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y la sigas leyendo. Muxos besos wapisima__

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: Elisabeth Bennet 1º parte**

_De repente se oyó una fuerte explosión seguidos de los gritos de la señora Black_

_Lupin, Moody y Tonks corrieron al vestíbulo a ver lo que había pasado._

Detrás de ellos vinieron los Dursley (Tía Petunia era cotilla sin remedio)

Allí habia una mujer y un hombre. El hombre estaba cubierto por una túnica negra de mortifago, estaba muy pálido y tenia numerosos cortes en la cara. Su pelo grasiento le tapaba un poco la cara que dejaba al descubierto que era sin lugar a dudas el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry: Severus Snape

La mujer estaba en el suelo, inconciente vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta muggle, tenia la cara muy blanca con algunas pecas. El pelo castaño oscuro casi negro y muy liso que seguramente le llegaria por la cintura

-MESTIZOS, HIJOS DE LA INMUNDICIA, TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE

Los gritos de la señora Black resonaban por tada la sala, Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver como los Dursley miraban a todos lados sin saber de donde venían esos gritos.

Moody y Lupin corrieron hacia el retrato de la señora Black y consiguieron cerrar las cortinas con ayudad de un desconcertado Harry, mientras Tonks levitaba a la mujer y la llevaba al salón seguida de Snape y los Dursley que estaban mas blancos que una tiza.

Cuando todos se hubieron reunido en el salon aparecido Dumbledore acompañado de la profesora McGonagall , ambos estaban serios y parecian preocupados por algo.

-Es cierto Severus-dijo Dumbledore

-Eso me temo Dumbledore

¿Cómo esta ella?

-Ella esta bien solo la alcanzo un hechizo aturdidor mientras nos escapábamos

-_Enervate_

La mujer abrio los ojos, que eran de un color azul cielo, parecia muy sorprendida de ver tantas personas en la sala

¿Cómo estas querida?

-Un poco confundida Albus-dijo ella mirando a todas las personas de la sala en especial a Harry y a Duddley

-No te preocupes todos son de confianza-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa quitando la seriedad de su cara-

-Eli, permiteme presentarte a Harry Potter, a Hermione Granger y a Ron Weasley-siguio Dumbledore- Ah y ellos son Vernon, Petunia y Duddley tíos de Harry y muggles- añadio dirigiéndose a los Duddley

-mug..que-dijo tio Vernon

-gente no magica-dijo tia Petunia y al instante se tapo la boca con las dos manos como si hubiera dicho una palabrota

-exacto la senorita Dursley tiene razon-dijo Dumbledore

-Permitamen presentarme- dijo la mujer- me llamo Elisabeth Bennet pero me podeis llamar simplemente Eli.

Harry se quedo mudo de la impresión Bennet la misma Bennet de su sueño. Pero era imposible... ¿o no?

Un bostezo general hizo que se diera cuenta de que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

-Me parece que seria buena idea de que los jóvenes-dijo mirando a Harry, Ron, Hermiones y los Dursley (N/A: Los Dursley jóvenes desde cuando)- se fueran a dormir

Y sin muchas quejas subieron las escaleras y se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al poco tiempo Harry oyo a Duddley llamando a su puerta

-Duddley ¿qué quieres?

-Me he dejado mis pasteles abajo

¿Pasteles?Tanto lio para unos pasteles penso Harry

¿Y?

-Podrias bajar a cogerlos me da mi mi... no me apetece bajar a mi-dijo Harry

Harry se rio a Duddley "el Gran Duddley" le daba miedo bajar a coger sus dulces. Porque tendría que ir el a cogerlos despues de todo lo que le habia hecho pero no eso seria ponerse a su altura y Harry Potter no es asi

-Esta bien esperame aquí

Harry bajo todo estaba oscuro, Duddley le habia dicho que lo habia dejado encima de la mesa del salon donde habian comido. Camino hacia el salon, habia luz y se oin voces por lo que Lupin y la chica no se habian acostado todavía y Dumbledore seguia alli. Iba a entrar pero al oir su nombre se detuvo

-...yo creo que deberíamos decirselo a Harry Albus

-es mi ahijado creo que tengo derecho a decidir si quiero decirselo o no

-Eli calmate solo queremos lo mejor para él, imaginate como se sentiria si supiera que tenia una madrina que nunca se preocupo por él

-Pero, Albus eso no es cierto si no supo nada de mi es porque estaba secuestrada

-En eso tiene razón

-De momento no le diremos nada hasta que este listo-dijo Albus-te prometo que sera pronto-añadio mirando la desilusionada cara de Elisabeth

-Esta bien, sino hay mas remedio

-Tengo que irme seria mejor que os acostarais necesitais descansar, sobre todo tu Eli

Con un suave !Plof! Dumbledore desaparecio. El sonido de las sillas hixo que Harry se escondiera rapidamente detrás de una estatua de un elfo bastante fea

Lupin y Elisabeth subieron la escalera, cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que se habia acostado fue al salon y cogio los dulces de Duddley(que eran una chocolatina de chocolate y caramelo y unos pastelitos de nata) y se fue a su habitación donde Duddley le estaba esperando

-Tardaste mucho, habia pensado que no volverias y no queria despertar a Ron (N/A: No os olvideis que Harry y Ron duermen juntos)

-No te preocupes a Ron no hay quien lo despierte, toma tus dulces y vete a la cama

Cuando Duddley se fue Harry se metio en su cama y se puso a pensar en lo que habia escuchado. Estaba muy contento de tener una madrina queria enterarse cuanto antes que habia pasado y porque no habia podido estar con ella aunque según habia oido habia estado secuestradora. Con todos estos pensamientos Harry se fue quedano dormido.

Mañana ya habria tiempo de contarles a Ron y a Hermione lo que habia descubierto y posiblemente hablar con Elisabeth Bennet

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿que les parecio este capitulo?Intente seguir todos vuestros buenos consejos y esto es lo que me ha salido. A la larga mejorare y esta historia se pondramas interersante. A peticion de Izni voy a poner un poco de las conversaciones del proximo capitulo 

-Pero Albus es imposible y tu lo sabes  
-Mientras quede una esperanza habra que intentarlo sobre todo por Harry  
-Crees que estara de dispiesto  
-Sinceramente Remus, tu crees que Harry no esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Sirius

-QUE ELISABETH ES TU MADRINA-excalmo Hermione  
-Muchas gracias Hermione hasta Dumbledore en Howgarts se habra enterado que ya lo se- dijo ironicamente Harry

-Asi que estos son los muggles con los que vives no Potter-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
-Pierdete Malfoy  
-Ya se de donde saco tu madre el mal gusto para casarse con tu querido padre y la poco elegancia !Una sangre sucia asquerosa y repugnante como tu Potter y como Granger!


	5. Elisabeth Bennet 2ªparte

Hola!

Este capitulo es un mas largo que los anteriores y se lo quiero dedicar a Danny-kanuto espero que este sea tan largo como quieres

Ahora contesto a sus criticas

**Saint-Seiya:**Hola wapa, me alegro de que sigas leyendo la historia. Intente mejorar todo lo que puede y si lo hize fue gracias a las criticas que me dejaban. No creo que llegue a ser uno de lo mas leidos aunque me haria mucha ilusion. Con que lo lean6 o7 y les guste a la mitad me conformo

**nayita: **Hola linda. Este lo he hecho mas largo y he colocado algunas comas. Espero k te gustey k me digas que te ha parecido

**dany-kanuto: **Cada vez los intento hacer mas largos y poco a poco me van saliendo. Espero k este te guste mas quelos anteriores yme digas k te parece.

**desiré:** Hola wapisima me alegro k te guste. Poco a poco voy escribiendo los capitulos y los voy subiendo tardo un poco. Ya me diras que te parece este capitulo.

Y sin hacerles esperar mas, vamos con otro capitulo

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Elisabeth Bennet 2ª parte_**

Las vacaciones en Grimualde Place pasaron muy lentas para Harry, todo le recordaba a Sirius y eran muchas las noches que tenía pesadillas con el cayendo por el velo. Otras noches se le aparecia en sueños y le decia que lo siguiera.

Además vivir con los Dursley era cada vez mas insoportable. No dejaban de sorprenderse cada vez que hacían magia y tía Petunia rompio toda la vajilla cuando la cabeza de Tonks aparecio en la chimenea.

La señora Weasley castigo a los gemelos por intentar que Dudley probara uno de sus nuevos inventos para tranformarse en el animal que mas te parecieras.

Esa mañana Albus llamo a Elisabeth y a Lupin a su despacho en Howgart

-Remus, Eli sabeis que hay posibilidad de sacar a Sirius del velo

-Pero Albus es imposible y tu lo sabes

-Mientras quede una esperanza habra que intentarlo sobre todo por Harry

-Crees que estara dispuesto

-Sinceramente Remus, crees que Harry no esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Sirius

-Se que si pero el riesgo es demasiado grande

-Remus, es el único con suficiente poder para intertalo y salir con vida. Muchos lo intentaron anteriormente y fueron pocos ,por no decir ninguno, lo que lograron salir.

-Yo pienso que Harry necesita estar con Sirius- dijo Eli que por fin habia decidido a entrar en la conversaciónúltimamente esta muy pálido y apenas come

-Si se va a hacer es necesario que sea en Halloween a media noche-siguio Dumbledore- mas adelante decidiremos quien se lo dira a Harry, no queremos darle falsas esperanzas antes de tiempo

Ahora Remus sal un momento de mi despacho que tengo que hablar de un asunto con Eli

Lupin se levanto y tras hecharle una mirada a Elisabeth salio por la puerta

-Eli me gustaria que le dieras clase a Harry de Oclumancia. Eres la mejor para el trabajo, con Severus no aprendio casi nada el año pasado y yo estoy ocupado con los asuntos de la Orden

-Pero Dumbledore yo no puedo enseñarle, su problemas es su miedo a su pasado y a sus recuerdos

-Ayudalo a superarlos-dijo Dumbledore- tu puedes hacerlo

-Albus sabes tan bien como yo que la unica forma de superar tus miedos es enfretandote a ellos y no creo que este listo para ello, no después de lo de Sirius. Ha sufrido mucho puedo verlo sus ojos ¿Crees que aguantara viendo una y otra vez a Sirius cayendo por el velo- finalizo Eli aunque trtato de evitarlo su voz perdio el tono firme que tenia hasta ahora y se quebro completamente, posiblemente Dumbledore se dio cuenta de eso

-Se que aunque lo nieges aun no le has olvidado

-Creeme no podria, por diferente razones-suspiro- intentare darle clases a Harry pero no te aseguro nada- dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Me alegro por ello y ¿te podrias encarga de dar clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras?

Harry aun no le habia contado a Ron y Hermione lo que habia descubierto la noche que llego Elisabeth. Esta mañana se lo diria antes de la visita que habían organizado para ir al callejón Diagon a comprarse el materiar ya que faltaban dos días para su regreso a Howgart. Los Dursley tendrían que ir con ellos porque no querian dejarlos solos en la casa.

-Ron, Hermione tengo que contaros una cosa

-Pues mas vale que sea rápido que dentro de diez minutos nos vamos al callejón diagon

-Hermione callate ya que no le dejas hablar

¿Desde cuando eres tu quien me manda callar?

-Desde que estas saliendo con Krum

-Te repito Ron no estoy saliendo con Víctor

-Si, eso no lo dices en las cartas que recibes

¿Has estado cotilleando mis cartas?

Hermione parecia a punto de explotar y Harry decidio cortar el asunto

-Podeis dejar de discutir cinco segundo y escucharme

-Si, claro, habla Harry-dijo Hermione lanzándole miradas asesinas a Ron

Harry les conto todo lo que habia pasado esa noche

-QUE ELISABETH ES TU MADRINA-exclamo Hermione

-Muchas gracias Hermione, hasta Dumbledore en Howgart se habra esterado que ya lo se-dijo irónicamente Harry

-Lo siento Harry, esque no me lo esperaba- se disculpo Hermione¿Tu que piensas Ron-ya había quedado olvidado el enfado

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, no deberias haber chillado

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso-dijo Hermione volviéndose a enfadar

-Ah, que deberias hablar con ella

-Chicos, hora de ir al callejon Diagon- dijo Lupin interrumpiendo la conversación

¿Cómo iremos?

Íbamos a ir con los polvos flu pero ellos-dijo señalando a los Dursley- dicen que no se meten en una chimenea encendida y que si los queremos matar lo hagamos de otra forma, por lo que vamos a ir en tranladador. ACERCAOS TODOS Y TOCAR ESTE CENICERO A LA DE TRES  
Mas bien que un cenicero parecia un trozo de cristal, estaba agrietado por varias partes y cubierto de polvo pero aun conservaba algunas cenizas.

-...uno...dos...TRES

Todos tocaron el cenicero, los Dursley con un poco de asco. Harry sintio la conocida sensación de mareo en el estomago y poco después cayeron en el suelo del caldero chorreante armando un gran jaleo.

Salieron al patio y Tonks toco el tercer ladrillo a la derecha por encima del cubo (N/A: Creo que era asi) las paredes se abrieron de tal forma que cabrian tres Dudley por ellas y entraron.

Tío Vernon tenia agarrada fuertemente a Tía Petunia del brazo, y esta agarraba a su vez a Dudley que tenia ganas de entrar en todas las tiendas que veia.

Desde luego no habia sido buena idea traerlos. Se dividieron Harry y Ron irian con los Dursley y con Lupin y Hermione y Tonks irian juntas.

Primero fueron a Flourish y Boolt a comprarse los libros que necesitaban, despues a madame Malkin, a Harry se le habia quedado la tunica pequeña ya que habia crecido varios centímetros este verano y por último fueron a la tienda de los gemelos que estaba abarrotada de gente.

No era muy grande pero todos estaba muy ordenado, Harry sospecho que la señora Weasley tenia algo que ver. Habia cosas de todo tipo desde los sultidos saltaclases del año pasado hasta unas galletas que hacia que dijeras lo que de verdad sentias (Harry penso en comprar alguna para Malfoy)

-Hola chicos-saludo Fred o era George- os gusta la tienda. Mama nos ayudo a colocar todas las cosas

-Fred, ahi hay un niño que parece que quiere robar esas rotuladores- dijo Ron señalando a un niño de unos ocho años que se escondia unos rotuladores en los que se leia "Rotuladores invisibles Weasley" en los bolsillos

-No te preocupes Ronnie , hemos puesto un truco que no falla

-Si a alguien se le ocurre robar alguna cosa...-dijo George que habia llegado junto a ellos

-..sin pagarla...

-..la cosa se quedara dentro de la tienda

-..y en su cara

-..aparecera...

-..ladron...

-nos dio la idea Hermione

-pero Harry y Hermione pueden coger cosas sin que pase nada

¿y yo porque no-protesto Ron

-porque ellos han colaborado en la tienda y tu no hermanito, y ahora tenemos que atender a la gente

-suerte en el colegio

Salieron todos de la tienda, Ron y Harry iban los primeros. Ron estaba enfadado con sus hermanos Harry y pensaba en lo de Elisabeth. Detrás iban los Dursley y por último Lupin

-Asi que estos son los muggles con los que vives no Potter-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
-Pierdete Malfoy  
-Ya se de donde saco tu madre el mal gusto para casarse con tu querido padre y la poco elegancia !Una sangre sucia asquerosa y repugnante como tu Potter y como Granger!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Harry y Ron se hecharon encima de Malfoy antes que los demas lo pudieran evitar. Lucius aparecio por una esquina y les lanzo un hechizo que hizo que Harry y Ron fueran a para a un puesto de libros viejos. Se escucho una explosion cerca de donde se encontraban.

Cuando Harry y Ron se levantaron (cosas que les costo bastante) Malfoy, su padre, Lupin y los Dursley habian desaparecido. Pidieron diculpas al vendedor del puesto donde se habian estrellado y fueron a buscarlos.

Miles de mortifagos se encontraban por las calles luchando contra los que se habian atrevido a hacerle frente. Todo era un caos, niñas y mujeres chillando y todo destruido.

Harry y Ron sacaron su varita, si iban a morir lo harian luchando. Se diriguieron donde habia mas mortifagos.

-Vaya, con que el pequeño Potter hace su aparicion

-Preparate para morir

-Eso ya lo veremos

Despues de diez minutos de lucha Harry tenia muchos cortes en la cara y habia perdido mucha sangre y Ron tenia el cuerpo lleno de morastones. A ambos le quedaba muy poco para caer.

Y lo habrian hecho si no fuera por una persona que llego en el momento justo para detener la maldición Avada Kedavra que le lanzo.

Elisabeth se puso a luchas con los mortifagos en poco segundos logro vencer a la mayoria. Y la situación estuvo controlada

Harry habia perdido demasiada sangre y estaba muy débil no escucho como Elisabeth lo llamaba

-Harry estas bien-dijo Eli cogiendolo de los brazos-HARRY

Con un sonoro PlofHarry sedesmayo

* * *

Tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo pero me parecio un bien dejarlo aqui. El proximo lo intentare hacer mas largo. Y no os preocupeis por Harry se pondra bien.  
Y ahora dejad criticas para mejorar la historia y para decirme si voy bien. No se si poner a Ron y Hermione juntos k os parece?  
Hasta el proximo capitulo y muxas gracias por seguir la historia


	6. Mientras dormias

Hola a todos de nuevo  
Este capitulo no me gusto mucho e intente cambiarlo muchas veces, el resultado fue esto no se si me quedo mejor o peor que al principio pero espero que os guste.  
En este capitulo Harry conoce a un nuevo personaje de esta historia, no se si es muy largo o no pero mas o menos es como el anterior.  
La verdad esque no sabia que titulo ponerle a este capitulo al final me decidi por el titulo de una pelicula que me gusta mucho  
Voy a juntar a Ron y Hermione(pero mas adelante).  
Respondo a sus rewies:

**_dany-kanuto:_** Hola, Ron y Hermione van a estar juntos. No le van a decir a Harry que Eli es su madrina, Eli descubrira que Harry ya lo sabe o Harry le dira que ya lo sabe. Aun no lo se muy bien. Espero que te guste esta capitulo y siguas leyendo la historia. Gracias x opinar

**_H/G:_** Hola, si al final si van a estar juntos. Sigue leyendo la historia y dejando criticas.  
Muxas gracias x tu critica. Muxos beoss wapa/o

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: Mientras dormias_**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en la enfermería de Howgart y en una mesa situada al lado de su cama había flores, un surtido saltaclases de los gemelos Weasley, ranas de chocolate, grageas y todas clase de dulces de Honeydukes. Y a su lado sentada en una silla estaba Elisabeth con grandes ojeras, más pálida de lo habitual y con una copa en la mano

-Hola Harry por fin despertaste ¿Cómo estas?

-He estado mejor, gracias ¿Qué me ha pasado?

¿No recuerdas de nada?

-Solo que estaba peleando con varios mortifagos y...-de pronto recordo todo, el ataque al callejón Diagon, los Dursley y Lupin desaparecidos y el Avada Kedavra-pero como es que estoy vivo

-Veras, la Orden fue avisada y llegamos en cuanto pudimos. Te vi luchar con los mortifagos y fui contigo. Llegue justo a tiempo para evitar que la maldición asesina te tocara. Después te desmayaste por la perdida de sangre y por lo débil que estabas...apenas probabas bocado en las comidas-añadió Elisabeth regañándole

-Pero tu venciste a los mortifagos...a todos

Por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo Elisabeth hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa

-Una tiene sus recursos-dijo tomando un trago de la copa que tenía en las manos

Harry se paro a pensarlo y si Eli le diera clase estaría preparado para los ataques de Voldemort y ella sabía muchos hechizos y maldiciones

¿Podrías enseñarme?

Elisabeth, que no se esperaba esa pregunta, se atraganto con lo que fuera que tuviera la copa

-No creo que fuera una buena idea-dijo una vez que se hubo relajado

-Por favor haré lo que sea-suplicó Harry-necesito aprender a defenderme...¿Y si hay otro ataque y la Orden no llega a tiempo?

Harry contuvo la respiración y cruzo los dedos por debajo de las sábanas viendo como Eli pensaba lo que le había dicho

-Esta bien-Eli acepto al final-pero seran muy duras y no las soportaras

-Lo haré-dijo muy convencido Harry¿Y cuando empezamos-añadio con una sonrisa

-Por si no lo sabias te has perdido una semana de clases y te daré otra semana para que te pongas al día-dijo Eli- tambien habrá que compaginarlas con las de Oclumancia y si quiere empezar con las clases de ED-dijo Eli para sí misma pero que tambien lo oyó Harry

!Oclumancia¿Me vas a dar clases de Oclumancia-exclamó Harry¿y como sabes lo del ED?

-Dumbledore me lo pidió y acepte... y lo del ED Dumbledore me lo dijo, piensa hacer el grupo legal y que se puedan apuntar todos los miembros de las escuela que deseen aprender, claro si estas dispuesto a seguir enseñando.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron Ron y Hermione, esta ultima cargada con un monton de libros, pergaminos, pluma y tintero

-Vaya por fin despertó el bello durmiente-dijo Ron ganadose un codazo por parte de Hermione

-Ron no seas idiota, estabamos muy preocupados por ti-dijo Hermione con los ojos rojos e inchados

-Os dejo solo para que podais hablar tranquilamente y Harry ya hablaremos en otra ocasión-dijo Eli y se salió con paso rápido de la enfermería

Hermione tras asegurarse de que Eli se había marchado dijo:

-Eli ha pasado en la enfermería contigo todos lo días desde lo del callejón Diagon. Debe de quererte mucho

-Contarme que paso con vosotros

-Ron también se desmayo pero se despertó tres días antes que tu-comenzó a explicar Hermione- Cuando oimos la explosión Tonks y yo a ver que había ocurrido. Cuando vimos a los mortifagos Tonks me envió al Caldero Chorreante donde me encontré con los Dursley, Al parecer Lupin los había dejado allí antes de irse a pelear, estaban muy asustados sobre todo tu tía, pensaba que Voldemort iba a ir a matarla.

-Menos mal que llego Eli sino no la contamos

-Tienes que ponerte al día en las clases, te he traido los apuntes de Historia de la magia y Transformaciones, y los deberes que han mandado. McGonall y Snape dice que tienes que hacerlos obligatoriamente aunque no asistieras a clase

-Hermione, déjalo respirar, apenas se despierta y tu ya estas pensando en ponerlo a trabajar

-A perdido una semana, solo quiero ponerlo al día

-Pero no hace falta atosigarlo tanto

-Vosotros, no empezeis otra vez-dijo Harry un poco harto de las discursiones que tenian sus amigos todos los días

-Harry ¿a quien no adivinas quien es la nueva profesora de DCAO? (N/A: DCAO significa Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por si alguien no lo sabe, a partir de ahora lo pondré así)

¿quien?

-Elisabeth. Es muy buena profesora y nos ha enseñado unos hechizos bastante buenos.-dijo Hermione muy contenta

-Si, no esta mal-dijo Ron- Y ha venido una alumna nueva de Hinmart?

¿Qué es Hinmart?

-Es otro colegio de magia que esta en Nueva York-dijo Hemione- Se llama Casandra y es muy simpática, también esta en Griffindor

-La hora de la visita ha terminado señor Potter, digale a sus amigos que salgan. Necesitas descansar-dijo la señora Pomfrey interrumpiendo la conversacion

-Señora Pomfrey ¿cuándo podré salir de la enfermería?

-Mañana, pero antes te tengo que hacer unas pruebas. Comete el chocolate que tienes encima de la mesilla. Y vosotros salid ya

-Nos vemos Harry-dijo

-Hasta mañana Harry-dijo Hermione-HARRY-exclmo Hermione de pronto dandole un susto de muertea Harry-No has mirado el sobre de los TIMOS- dijo Hermione señalando un sobre encima de la mesa

-No sabía que había llegado

-Miralo yo tuve extraordinario en todas las materias-dijo orgullosa Hermione

-Si no me lo recuerdes.. no había quien la soportará cuando los recibió-añadió Ron en un susurro para que solo lo oyera Harry

-Eh que te he oido-dijo Hermione furiosa

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Ron agarrando de un brazo a Hermione y sacándola fuera de la enfermería, dejando a Harry solo para que pudiera abrir sus TIMOS

Con las manos temblorosas Harry cogió el sobre donde estaban los TIMOS y lo abrio lentamente. ¿Habría alcanzado las notas suficientes para ser auror?  
Todavía recodaba a McGonagall el año pasado diciendo, delante de Umbrigde, que haría lo que fuera para conseguir que fuera auror. ¿Y si la había decepcionado?

Estimado señor Potter:  
En la hoja adjunta le mostramos los TIMOS logrados por usted el curso anterior y esperemos que condiga los suficientes para cursar el trabajo que haya elegido

Atentamente, Minerva McGonagall

(Subdirectora de Howgart)

TIMOS:

-TRANSFORMACIONES: Supera las expectativas

(Consigue TIMO)

-DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS: Extraordinario

(Consigue TIMO)

-CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS: Supera las expectativas  
(Consigue TIMO)

-ADIVINACION: Desastroso

(No consigue TIMO)

-ASTRONOMIA: Aceptable

(No consigue TIMO)

-POCIONES: Extraordinario

(Consigue TIMO)

-ENCANTAMIENTOS: Extraordinario  
(Consigue TIMO)

Harry no se lo podía creer había obtenido la calificación suficiente para poder ser auror. Esperaba que Ron también pudiera ser auror como él.

No tenía mucho sueño, ya había dormido bastante antes. Se puso a hacer los deberes que les había apuntado Hermione y cuando hubo terminado pensó en visitar a Dobby.

Cogió la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador de su baúl y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Llego al cuadro donde había un frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, se abrió el cuadro permitiendo la entrada a las cocinas

-Harry Potter, señor, Dobby esta muy contento de que Harry Potter haya venido a visitarlo

-Hola Dobby ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Igual que siempre señor, estamos preparando el desayuno

¿Dónde esta Winky?

-Enfrente de la chimenea, esta un poco mejor que antes y ya no bebe tanto.  
Estamos preparando el desayuno señor, deberia ir a dormir un poco esta muy palido Harry potter

-Si ya me voy. Me ha gustado mucho visitarte aunque la visita solo haya durado cinco minutos

¿De verdad-dijo Dobby con los ojos llorosos

-Si, vendré otro día con Ron y Hermione

Harry salió de la cocina y se chococon una persona que estaba a punto de entrar. Los dos cayeron al suelo.Harry fue el primero en levantarse y ayudo a la otra persona a levantarse.  
Era un chica muy guapa. El pelo completamente liso, color marron muy oscuro, le llegaba por la cintura. Sus ojos eran marrones y tenía algunas pecas en la nariz. Le recoradaba mucho a alguien

¿Estas bien?Lo siento mucho fue culpa mia-se disculpo Harry

-No te preocupes, no pensaba que habria nadie en lacocina a esta hora

¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo Casandra Bennet-dijo tendiendole una mano-Pero puedes llamarme Cassie

-Harry Potter-dijo estrechandosela-llamame Harry

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Dejemen reviews diciendome lo que piensan sea bueno o malo para poder mejorar mas la historia.

Adelantos del proximo capitulo:

_¿Estas listo Harry-pregunto Elisabeth.  
Harry asintio con la cabeza  
-Empezemos_

_-_

_-Estas cambiada Eli, no eres la misma que hace dieciseis años  
-Todos cambiamos esa noche, Remus, para bien o para mal_

_-_

_¿Como lo supiste Harry?  
-No lo se Hermione-dijo Harry-pero creo que puedo sentirla  
¿Como...?_


	7. Encuentros y desencuentros

Hola ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo.  
Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme una critica

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Encuentros y desencuentros**

Encantada de conocerte-dijo Cassie- He oido hablar mucho de ti

Me lo imagino-dijo Harry

Por que no nos vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín-propuso Cassie

¡Pero si esta lloviendo!

¿Y..? Me encanta pasear debajo de la lluvia

Vale-dijo Harry- Cuéntame un poco mas de ti. ¿Eres de familia muggle o maga?

Mitad

Llegaron al jardín Cassie hizo un hechizo para que no se mojaran con la lluvia

Debió ser duro el cambio

Si sobre todo al principio pero ya lo he superado. La verdad esque no deje nadie alli en Nueva York no tenia verdaderos amigos-dijo Cassie con pena

¿Por qué tuviste que cambiarte de colegio?

Mi madre solo me dijo que había encontrado un trabajo mejor en Londres y que sería bueno un cambio.

Ambos caminaron un rato un silencio. El jardín de Howgart estaba precioso de noche, en el lago se reflejaba la luna llena. Harry no pudo evitar acordase de Lupin

¿Y tu padre?-pregunto Harry

El rostro de Cassie se ensombreció y Harry pensó que tenia que haberse callado

En realidad no conozco a mi padre. Mi madre dice que nos abandono cuando nací aunque yo nunca me lo creí del todo. A veces sueño que viene a buscarme-dijo Cassie con tristeza.

El sol empezó a salir por el este iluminando todo el jardín y un arco iris aparecio en el cielo

Creo que ya es hora de ir a desayunar-dijo Harry consultando su reloj

¿Por qué estabas en la enfermería?-pregunto Cassie cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor

Ataque con los mortifagos

Después de desayunar Harry volvió a la enfermería a recoger sus cosas y llevárselas a su dormitorio. Por fin saldría de la enfermería

Tenía muchas ganas de empezar las clases con Eli y aprender hechizos para defenderse.  
La semana que Eli le había dejado de descanso se le paso volando, Harry se puso al día enseguida en todos los trabajos con ayuda de Hermione que no lo dejaba respirar.

El lunes fue al Gran Comedor nervioso esta tarde empezaban las clases y aunque tenía muchas ganas de empezar también tenía algo de miedo. Eli le había dicho que lo esperaba a las 6 en su despacho.

A las 6 menos cinco Harry llego a su despacho y toco suavemente la puerta

Adelante

Harry entró no era la primera vez que estaba en el despacho del profesor de DDCA pero este ahora estaba muy cambiado de cómo lo recordaba el año pasado. Las paredes estaban vacias y nadie se habria dado cuenta de que el despacho estaba ocupado de no ser por la mesa llena de libros gordos, pergaminos gastados y grandes manchas de tinta.

Hola Harry, estaba arreglando todo esto-dijo Eli- vamos a dar la clase en la sala de los menesteres. En marcho

Subieron hasta el séptimo piso y después de pasar tres veces por el pasillo una puerta se abrio en medio de una pared. Entraron a la habitación. Estaba hecha a la medida para enseñar clases de defensa era parecida a la que habia en las clases de ED pero con muchas mas cosas.

¿Estas listo?-pregunto Eli

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza

Empecemos. Primero vamos a aprender lo esencial para cualquier mago como tu sabes la mayoria no te resultara muy difícil. Después seguiremos con las maldiciones imperdonables. Si no pongas esa cara es necesario conocerlas y saber usarlas nunca sabes cuando las puedes utilizar. Y creo que estaras preparado para dar clases de magia antigua. Si lo deseas te puedo enseñar las Artes Maciales.

Pero soy un mago, no lo necesito

Si alguna vez pierdes tu varita te puedes salvar o si tienes que luchar en el mundo muggle no podrás hacer magia por obvios motivos

Vale, sera interesante

Tendremos clase todos los días, excepto el domingo donde podras hacer tus deberes. Cada clase durada dos horas, tres como máximo.¿Estas dispuesto?

Si

Empecemos por lo básico se que puedes hacer un patronus pero vamos a hacer otro tipo de patronus uno capaz de matar a los dementores en lugar de ahuyentarlo. Tienes que concentrar en varios recuerdos felices y decir "Maxi Expectro Patronus" Inténtalo

A la media hora de haberlo intentarlo Harry ya sabia hacer el Maxi Expectro Patronus. Siguieron aprendiendo otros hechizos de los que Harry no había oído hablar en su vida y que eran muy útiles. El ultimo uno para transformar una mesa en un caballo le había costado mucho pero al final logro manejarlo

Exclente, no creí que lo lograrías tan pronto, aprenderás todo mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Ahora seguiremos con Oclumancia. Vacía tu mente de todo sentimiento o emocion no pienses en nada déjala en blanco

_Legerimens_

Harry tenía 7 años el perro de tía Marge le obligaba a subirse a un árbol y no le dejaba bajarse. Los Dursley y tia Marge lo miran riéndose.  
Tenía 9 años la banda de Duddley lo perseguía por los pasillo de un colegio muggle.

Sirius caía por el velo él intentaba ir con él pero Lupin se lo impedía –NO

Harry cayo de rodillas esta sudando y su cicatriz había empezado a dolerle.

Harry tienes que superar la muerte de Sirius. Él no querría verte amargado por su culpa. Sigue con tu vida adelante tienes amigos y mucha gente que te quiere

No puedo olvidarlo

No te pido que lo hagas pero deja de sentir dolor por su muerte. Piensa en positivo. Tienes que superarlo sino no podré hacer nada para que aprendas oclumancia. La clase ha terminado por hoy mañana aquí a la misma hora. Hazme caso es lo mejor para todos

Harry se fue pensando en lo que le había dicho Eli. Sabia que tenía razón en todo pero no podía olvidarlo por mas que lo intentara.

Eli volvió a su despacho "Me va a costar mas de lo que pensaba"penso. Se soprendió al abrir la puerta de su despacho y encontrar a Lupin sentado en una silla

Lupin...¿qué haces aquí?

Quería hablar contigo si no te importa

No...claro que no-dijo Eli sentándose

Dumbledore me ha dicho que vas a darle clases a Harry de Oclunmacia. Es muy duro para él recordar a Sirius

Lo se pero tiene que superarlo, no puede seguir asi toda vida

No quiero que hagas que lo olvide

¡No voy a hacer eso!

Eli eres capaz de hacerlo aunque solo sea por causarle menos dolor pero yo no quiero que lo hagas

Te repito Remus NO voy a hacerlo-dijo Eli empezando a perder la paciencia

Has cambiado Eli, no eres la misma que hace dieciséis años

Todos cambiamos esa noche Remus, para bien o para mal

Aun le andas dando vueltas a esa noche

Todos los días

Me tengo que ir, asuntos de la Orden, cuídate mucho Eli y cuida de Harry

Lo haré... ,Remus, lo haré aunque tenga que dar mi vida-dijo Eli cuando Remus se hubo marchado por la chimenea

Los días iban pasando ya faltaba muy poco para el 31 de Octubre y Dumbledore esta muy nervioso. Harry y Eli seguían entrenando , Harry aprendia muy deprisa y ya dominaba perfectamente la mayoria de los hechizos, lo que mas le costaba era Oclumancia pero con ayuda de Eli poco a poco iba superando lo de Sirius. La relacion entre Harry y Cassie era cada vez mejor Cass se había unido al grupo de Harry, Ron y Hermione y ahora era una mas. Harry no sabia como había podido pasar todo este tiempo si ella.

En un lugar de la sala comun de Gryffindor una chica de cabello liso y ojos marrones se movia inquieta en su cama. Estaba teniendo pesadillas con algún ser malvado y ocuro

Mi querida Cass no lo vas a hacer por mi

Jamás Voldemort a mi no me dominaras como a mi padre

Lo dices por Jon...? Sabes que en realidad ese no era tu padre

No me engañaras Voldemort

Cree lo que quieras pero si no quieres terminar como él vas a hacer lo que te diga o sino tu querido amiguito tambien lo lamentara

¿Qué amigo?

Nuestro querido Harry, no se si lo sabias pero él y yo hemos tenido nuestros encuentros en los últimos años y puedo hacerle mucho daño si no haces lo que te digo

No se te ocurra tocar a Harry

Cass, Cass despierta... CASS

Harry que estas haciendo aquí

Te quedaste durmiendo en el sofa-dijo Harry preocupado- otra pesadilla con Voldemort

Si, pero... como sabes tu que tengo sueños con Voldemort?

Bueno ehm- En verdad Harry no sabía como lo sabía era muy raro tenía que hablar con Hermione cuanto antes

Y precisamente el marco de la puerta se abrió y entro Hermione con una pila de libros

Hola chicos ¿qué haceis aquí tan tarde?-dijo Hermione

Cass ha tenido una pesadilla con Voldemort-dijo Harry

Otra!

No me digas que tu tambien lo sabías-dijo Cassie- ¿Harry?

Herms ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo Harry

Claro-dijo Hermione mirando a Cassie

Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas como lo sabeis

Cass te lo cuento mañana. Prometido-dijo Harry mirando a Cassie que no se quedaba muy convencida y seguia con las intenciones de quedarse en la sala comun

Por favor Cass es importante-dijo Hermione

Cass suspiro dándose por vencida

Esta bien pero mañana me lo cuentas-dijo Cass subiendo por las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas-¿ y desde cuando el dices Herms?

No se, se me acaba de ocurrir-dijo Harry-Vete ya

Cass termino de subir la escalera e hizo como si pasara al dormitorio de las chicas pero tenia otras inenciones. No se iba a quedar sin saber como Harry lo sabía. Y no pensaba dejar sola a Hermione con su Harry "su" Harry desde luego estaba peor de lo que pensaba

Harry ¿qué le pasa a Cassie?

Tiene pesadillas con Voldemort quiere utilizarla para algún trabajo. Ella se niega y si no llego a despertarla no se lo que le hubiera hecho

¿Cómo lo supiste Harry?

No lo se Hermione-dijo Harry-pero creo que puedo sentirla

¿Cómo...?

Siento lo que ella siente en ese momento-dijo Harry- si esta triste, alegre, tiene miedo...

Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar-dijo Hermione- necesitas descansar Harry últimamente tienes muchas ojeras

Con los entrenamientos de Eli quien no-dijo Harry

Cass entró rapidamente en el dormitorio de las chicas se desvistió y se puso el pijama.

Se metió en la cama y oyó como Hermione llegaba y hacía lo mismo.

Asi que Harry podía sentirla...tendría que tener cuidado con eso ¿y si se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Pero que sentía por él ni ella misma lo sabía pero era algo muy raro, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Por otro lado a Harry lo estaban entrando quien sería esa Eli? El sueño pudo con ellar y en segundos se quedo dormida

* * *

Hola por fin otro capitulo este he tardado mas tiempo en escribirlo porque mi "musa" esta de vacaciones y no he estado inspirada estos días jeje.

Cass se esta dando cuenta de que siente algo por Harry ¿será amor? En el proximo capitulo lo sabremos.

Dejar rewies please y si teneis alguna duda preguntádmela que os respondo encantada.

DEJAR REWIES

**_Avances del proximo capitulo:_**

La ató a la lechuza y emprendió el vuelo, Cass la seguía con la mirada mientras sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch. Tenía que preguntarle a Harry, Ron y Hermione si podían acompañarla

Mucho gusto conocerlos-dijo Marina- soy Marina Bennet la madre de Cassandra

Lo mismo digo señora Bennet-dijo Harry

Por favor llámame Marina. No soy tan vieja

Es normal que al principio te sientas cansado-dijo Eli

Hacer magia con varita es mas dificl de lo que creia-dijo Harry


	8. Conociendo a otra Bennet y a alguien mas

Hola ya estoy aqui de nuevo  
Siento la tardanza pero estoy comenzando una nueva historia (Motivos personales: para leerla id a mi perfil) y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir este capitulo.

A partir de aqui la historia cambiara como os explico al final ahora a leer

Aclaraciones:

W _palabra_ W es para comunicarse por la menteo por pensamientos

X _palabra _X es para comunicarse con los guardianes

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: Conociendo a otra Bennet y a alguien mas.._**

Aquella mañana Cass se levantó muy temprano, no había dormido bien desde que llegó de la sala común. Miró al despertador eran las 6:17 aun faltaban dos horas para que empezaran las clases, se vistió con ropa deportiva regalo de su último cumpleaños y pensó en hacer algo de ejercicio para perder peso. No es que estuviera muy gorda pero le sobraban algunos kilos.

Salió de la sala común y fue a los jardines del colegio y empezó a correr, no tenía rumbo fijo, pero descubrió que corriendo dejaba de pensar en todos los problemas, en Harry, en las clases, en Harry...

A partir de ese día todos los días Cass se levantaba dos horas antes de las clases para salir a correr. Al principio le costó bastante porque se cansaba enseguida pero poco a poco fue teniendo mas resistencia y ahora podía estar dos horas corriendo sin cansarse, y estaba mas delgada que cuando empezó.

Un día al volver de su "entrenamiento " como ella lo llamaba se encontró una lechuza encima de la mesa de su escritorio, eras Aurum la lechiza de su madre. Le cogio la carta que llevaba y que decia:

Cassandra:

Hoy voy a ir a Howgart para hablar con Dumbledore, podemos quedar luego en la puerta principal y podemos irnos a las "Tres escobas" y tomar algo. No te olvides de traer a tus amigos que quiero conocerlos. Mandame una respuesta con Aurum

Besos

Marina Bennet

Cogió un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado de sus deberes para Snape y escribio "No vemos a las 8 en la puerta principal. Llevare a mis amigos. Cass"

La ató a la lechuza y emprendió el vuelo, Cass la seguía con la mirada mientras sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch. Tenía que preguntarle a Harry, Ron y Hermione si podían acompañarla

Se dio una ducha para quitarse el sudor y fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar, allí se encontro con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Buenos días a todos-dijo Cass con una sonrisa

Hola-dijo Ron con desgana

Va a venir mi madre a hablar con el director y después quieres ir a las "Tres Escobas" y quieres que nos acompañeis ¿Qué decís?

Eh...por que no-dijo Harry

Por mi esta bien-dijo Hermione

Y por mi-añadio Ron

Muchas gracias a todos quedamos a las 8 en la puerta principal

Ahora vamonos que llegamos tarde a pociones

Llegaron corriendo a las mazmorras Snape aun no había llegado lo que alivio a los cuatro chicos, pero en cambio se encontraron con Malfoy. No tuvo mucho tiempo de insultarles por la aparicion de Snape segundos después. Entraron todos a clase y Malfoy y Harry se quedaron los últimos, sin perderse esta oportunidad Malfoy le dijo a Harry:

Yo que tú tendría cuidado con Bennet

Y se puede saber por que

Su infancia no fue muy agradable y para mas detalles pregúntaselo a ella

Harry se sentó confundido por lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Tenía que hacerle caso o era otra de sus jugadas.

La clases de pociones paso como siempre. Ahora Harry ya no era tan malo en pociones gracias a las clases con Eli e incluso empezaron a gustarle. Las pociones podían se muy útiles y era mas fáciles de hacer sin Snape pegado a su nuca burlándose de él.

El 31 de Octubre estaba cada vez más cerca, faltaba una semana para que llegará Halloween y Dumbledore aun no sabía como le iba a decir a Harry lo de Sirius

Golpearon su puerta

Adeltante

Firenze el centauro entró. Dumbledore estaba preguntándose como lo había hecho cuando habló

Dumbledore nos hemos equivocado. Harry Potter no puede entrar solo en el velo no es lo suficiente fuerte

¿Y con quien tiene que entrar?

Con su amor verdadero

Bien quedaba una semana para ese día y ahora se enteraba de que Harry no podía entrar solo y encima tenía que encontrar a su amor verdadero y esa persona tendría que ser entenada para soportar el velo, simplemente genial

¿Cómo sabremos cual es el amor verdadero de Harry?-preguntó Dumbledore con voz tranquila

El lo sabrá

Estaba bien puedes irte

Firenze se marcho y Dumbledore llamó a Harry, si había que hacerlo tenía que ser cuanto antes. Esperaba que no se lo tomará muy mal

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Que Harry se lo tomo mal fue quedarse corto. Al principio se había quedado en estado de shock, antes pensaba que Dumbledore estaba un poco loco pero ahora estaba como una cabra, después de gritarle a Dumbledore todos los motivos por los que sería imposible sacar a una persona del velo (Hermione había estado consultando en varios libros) le dijo que no tenía amor verdadero y que era una tontería. En este momento su cara había adquirido un mas rojo que el pelo de Ron.

Bien Harry ahora que te has calmado, te diré lo que tienes que hacer para sacar a Sirius del velo

Dumbledore no había escuchado nada de lo que Harry había dicho o al menos no lo parecía porque le explicó como tenía que sacar a Sirius del velo y sus razones para creer que se podría hacer. Al final mas o menos Harry había creido a Dumbledore o al menos una parte aun seguía pensando en lo del amor verdadero

Harry, sin tú amor verdadero no hay ninguna posibilidad de completar esta tarea con éxito

Harry pensó ¿quien era su amor verdadero? Cho seguro que no, después de cómo lo había tratado yéndose con otro en cuanto tuvo ocasión le demostró como era en realidad. Y si no era Cho quien podría ser, Hermione no, demasiado estudiosa para él sin contar de que estaba enamorada de Ron y que él la consideraba como su hermana pequeña. Puede que Cass Harry lo había pensado a veces, cuando estaba con ella sentía una sensación que no había sentido antes. Tenía el deseo de protegerla y darle seguridad y no soportaba verla con otros. Si eso no era amor no sabía que era

Me parece que ya has elegido a la persona adecuada-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Ahora puedes irte. Y dile a esa persona que venga a verme.

Harry salió del despacho y fue a la entrada principal allí se encontro con Cass, Ron, Hermione y una mujer debía de ser la madre de Cass.

La observo unos instantes, la mujer no se parecía en nada a Cass, era rubia con el pelo largo y rizado, los ojos azules cristalinos y parecía que tendría alrededor de 40.

Mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo ella-soy Marina Bennet, la madre de Cassandra

Lo mismo digo señora Bennet, soy Harry Potter-dijo Harry. Al parecer los otros ya se habían presentado

Por favor llámame Marina. No soy tan vieja

Como quiera señ..Marina

Marina sonrió desde luego no se parecia en nada a Cass quizas puede que un poco.

Nos vamos chicos-dijo Marina

Disculpe pero¿cómo llegaremos hasta las tres escobas?-pregunto Hermione

Tenemos un carruaje esperándonos en la puerta-contesto ella

En efecto en la puerta había un carruajes negro que parecía que tiraba de él una fuerza invisible pero que Harry ya sabía que tiraban de él los thestrals.

Cuando el último hubo subido(Ron) el carruaje se movió, iban un poco apretados ya que el carruaje era muy pequeño y ellos eran cinco personas.

Harry pensó en la mejor forma de decirle a Cass lo que había hablado con Dumbledore

W Decirme que W

Harry miró a todos los lados hubiera jurado que aquella voz era de Cass pero esta en su sitio en silencio

W Harry que esta pasando W

Ahora estaba seguro de que había oido a Cass pero es su mente, en sus pensamientos no podía creerlo tenía una conexión mental con Cass

W Pues créetelo Wla voz de Cass sono divertida

W ¿Cómo podemos hablar así? W

W No lo se de momento he escuchado tus pensamientos de que tenías que decirme una cosa y yo he pensado lo que te he dicho W

W Tendremos que investigar sobre esto W

W Seguro W fue la única contestación mental de Cass antes de bajarse del carruaje, estaban antes las "Tres Escobas". Encontraron una mesa cerca de la ventana y pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla que Marina pago antes las protestas de los otros especialmente de Harry. Durante la primera hora Cass le conto todo lo que había hecho en el colegio y lo que había aprendido en las clases, saltándose algunos detalles como su entrenamiento por las mañanas. Luego Harry le toco contar algunas de sus aventuras en el colegio. A las 9 y media regresaron al colegio.

Harry se puso a estirar Eli le había exigido que estirara todos los días para no cansar los músculos, esta tarde no había tenido entrenamiento con ella seguro que le mandaba recuperar al día siguiente

X No te quejes que te ha enseñado mucho hasta ahora X

X ¿Cass? X

Decididamente esto lo estaba cansando, no le gustaba que se metieran en su mente

X No, soy tu ángel de la guarda o tu guardian X

Harry tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para contener su risa un ¿ángel de la guardia?

X Harry podrías venir un momento al plano espiritual necesito hablar contigo X

¿Plano espiritual? Que se supone que es eso

X No me digas que no sabes lo que es X

X Pues no listo X Harry había decidido seguirle la corriente

X ¿Se puede saber que enseñan tus maestros en los colegios?... Solo tienes que relajarte poner la mente en blanco. Como es la primera vez puede que te cueste un poco X

Harry se sento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, intento relajarse cosa que normalmente le costaba mucho trabajo, después de varios intentos lo consiguió. Poner la mente en blanco era mas fácil era lo mismo que en Oclumancia y Harry la dominaba perfectamente

Apareció en el plano espiritual que era un bosque de diferentes tonos de verdes con un fénix volando enfrente de él. Se parecia a Fawkes pero era mas grande y de un color dorado.

X Hola Harry. Soy Exeral tu angel de la guardia o guardian X

Harry estaba soñando, esto no podia ser real Algo le tenían que haber puesto en la cerveza de mantequilla

X Harry no es lo que piensas. Soy tu guardián y tenías que encontrarme tu por ti mismo pero he decidido aparecerme antes X

X Muchas gracias X dijo en tono sarcástico

Le estaba cayendo bien esa cosa fuera lo que fuera

X Soy tu guardian X

X Vale vale ¿puedes escuchar todos mis pensamientos? X

X Si, soy parte de ti X

X Y para que has venido X

X Para ayudarte ha terminar tu entrenamiento X

**En otro lado de la habitación...**

X ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme X

X Vas a ir a un sitio a entrenar X

X ¿Adonde voy a ir X

X Vas a ir a una tierra que esta muy lejos de aquí. Pero tranquila Cass no iras sola X

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Os ha parecido muy corto? 

Tenia ganas de subirlo. A partir de este la historia va a dar un giro radical que notareis en los próximos capítulos, o voy a intentarlo.

Espero que os guste este cambio, también voy a intentar hacerla mas cómica y divertida.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Dejar rewies please

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_S_**


	9. Las hermanas Bennet

Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo  
Respondiendo a algunas preguntas. No se si va a haber segunda parte de esta historia, primero esperad a que esta se termine(que aun no se como lo va a hacer, aunque tengo algunas ideas)Va a tener aproximadamente 20 capitulos, asi que aun queda

**Elementhp:**Gracias por tu critica, me has alegrado el día(lo digo en serio) me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior cap. Espero que te guste este tambien. Intentare hacerlos mas largos pero siempre me salen como este mas o menos. Muxas gracias por tu critica

Ahora aqui esta el capitulo:

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: Las hermanas Bennet_**

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa, el cielo esta gris con numerosas nubes negras. Harry se había pasado toda la noche hablando con Exeral y ahora se llevaba muy bien con él, aunque Harry creia que estaba un poco loco. Le había explicado mas o menos como llegaría allí y que no viajaría solo(no le había dicho con quien iba a ir) Tenía que ser el día de todos los santos, tenía que hablar conCass de lo que le había dicho Dumbledore. Harry no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en como podrían entrar en el velo. En ese momento salió Cass del cuarto de las chicas con Hermione. Iban hablando animadamente se acercaron a saludarle

Hola Harry

¿Nos vamos a desayunar?- en esos momento Ron salió del cuarto de los chicos molesto con Harry por no haberlo despertado

Lo siento Ron, intente despertarte pero soloconseguia que te agarraras mas fuerte a la almohada–dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione salieron los primerosde la sala común para ir al comedor dejando atrás a Harry y a Cass.

Estos dos quien los entiende-suspiro Harry

¿Qué tenias que decirme ayer?-pregunto Cass

¿Qué?...Ah-Harry comprendió a que se referia-Bueno vamos a un sitio mas privado

Entraron en un aula vacia desordenado y con varios libros por el suelo.

Eh..veras-Harry no había pensado como decirselo- Recuerdas a Sirius mi padrino

Si una vez me hablaste de él

Bueno te acuerdas que murio, pues Dumbledore me ha dicho que no murio que esta encerrado en el velo y que tu y yo debemos ir a salvarlo-dijo Harry deprisa

Retrocede...¿Cómo que esta vivo?

Bueno eso pregúntaselo a Dumbledore

¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

Al principio iba a ir yo solo pero Dumbledore me dijo que yo solo no podría salir por eso te necesito

¿Y por que a mi?

No lo se-mintio Harry

X No seas mentiroso X

X No quiero que sepa el verdadero motivo X

X No tienes que preocuparte ella tambien siente lo mismo por ti X

Me parece que tenemos que irnos-dijo Harry mirando a Cass

Se que en el fondo lo sabes-dijo Cass en voz baja mientras miraba a Harry salir del aula

Los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde Ron y Hermione los estaban esperando preocupados

Se puede saber donde os metisteis

Nos tenias muy preocupados

Nos perdimos

Si si-Hermione estaba sospechando algo

¡BAMB! Untrueno enorme cayo, se avecinaba una gran tormenta, seguramente mas tarde se pondría a llover

Señor Potter... Señorita Bennet-dijo McGonagall-el director quiere hablar con vosotros

Salieron del comedor y fueron al despacho de Dumbledore. Se pararon en frente de la gárgola de piedra ninguno se sabía la contraseña.

"Chocolate de Ostras"-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Remus Lupin muy serio

Profesor Lupin ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ahora no se te explicara todo arriba

Subieron por la gárgola y tocaron la puerta del despacho

"Adelante"

Entraron. Allí estaban Dumbledore,Marina y Eli que se notaba que había estado llorando. Miraba rara a Marina. Dumbledore hizo aparecer tres sillas mas y se sentaron.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que Dumbledore fue el primero el romper

Señorita Bennet señor Potter os estareis preguntando que haceis aquí. Vereis la señorita Marina aquí presente-dijo señalándola-tiene que contarte una cosa-dijo refiriéndose a Cass

¿Si mama?

La puerta del despacho ardio en llamas, Eli se levanto de un salto y se marcho. Harry estaba muy preocupado por ella. Eli estaba muy enfadada solo eso podía hacerle perder el control de esa manera. Quiso seguirla pero algo le dijo que debia quedarse

Marina parecía no dispuesta a hablar por lo que Dumbledore empezo

La historia que voy a contaros sucedio hace algun tiempo exactamente hace 16 años

Eh Albus-le interrumpio Lupin- no sería mejor usar el pensadero

No lo había pensado-dijo Dumbledore- supongo que así lo entenderan mejor. Ve a buscar a Elisabeth

Remus se fue del despacho, tardo algunos minutos en encontrarla enel suelo llorando.

Mi niña ¿que te pasa?

Remus, no puedo soportar ver a Cass llamando "mama" a Mar-dijo abrazando a Lupin

Tranquila, veras como todo se va a arreglar-dijo Lupin no muy convencido- Ahora vamos que van a verlo en el pensadero. Y secate esas lágrimas que estas muy fea-dijo de broma dandole un pañuelo

Era azul cielo con las iniciales RJL grabadas en una esquina. Eli sonrio un poco y se seco las lagrimas con el pañuelo de Lupin

Volvieron al despacho, Eli ya estaba mas calmada. Con su varita se quito un pelo plateado de la cabeza y lo hecho al pensadero

Yo no pienso entrar-dijo Eli muy segura

Ni yo –dijo Marina

Esta bien. Harry y Cass tocad el pensadero

Ambos los tocaron y sintieron como todo daba vueltas y vueltas. Sus pies tocaron el suelo.

_Ya no estaban en Howgart sino en una casa pequeña, con las paredes llenas de grietas, el suelo lleno de polvo y una cuna que parecía lo único decente de la casa. Resultaria imposible que alguien pudiera vivir allí. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Harry pensó que se caeria a pedazos, por ella entro un bella mujer con un bebe en sus brazos. La mujer era joven, el pelo largo negro y los ojos azules, el bebe era parecido a la mujer pero con los ojos marrones tendrías unas horas porque aun tenia un poco de sangre. La mujer estaba nerviosa cogió un carta del suelo con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba al bebe._

_Fue a la chimenea con unos polvos brillantes, con un toque de varita la chimenea se encendió, arrojo los polvos al fuego y dijo "Marina Bennet"_

_En pocos segundos una mujer un poco mas mayor que ella salió de la chimenea. Tenia en pelo rubio, ondulado y los ojos azules_

_¿Qué pasa Liz?_

_Mar¿que puedo hacer con la niña, Voldemort quiero matarme y matarla a ella también_

_¿Y Black?-se notaba que no le tenía mucha simpatía a ese hombre_

_Sirius no lo sabe y va a seguir así claro-dijo con un tono amenazante_

_Pero el lo tiene que saber, la niña no puede crecer sin padre_

_Me mando esta carta-dijo entregándole la carta que antes había leido- no quiere saber nada de mi...va a rehacer su vida con otra mujer_

_Será cerdo, desgraciado, asqueroso..._

_Ya vale-la interrumpió- Mar ¿podías hacer un favor?_

_Claro Liz lo que quieras_

_Quedate con la niña_

_¿QUÉ!_

_Un explosión interrumpio la charla, alguien había entrado en la casa_

_Marchate por la chimenea, ya viene, cuida de ella por favor-suplico_

_Vente conmigo, no puedo dejarte sola_

_No, sería peor me encontraría y mataría a la niña también VETE- se escuchaban pasos por las escaleras- Te quiero hermana_

_Y yo a ti-Marina cogio otros polvos y se subió a la chimenea-MANSION BENNET_

_Se llama Cassandra-fue lo único que oyo antes de aparecer en su casa con un bebe en casa_

Creo que ya habeis visto bastante

Harry dio un respingo a su lado estaba Albus Dumbledore y al otro seguía Cass que estaba muy pálida.

Volvieron al despacho del director, solo se encontraron con Lupin allí

X Ya sabes la verdad X

X Exy cuanto tiempo X

X ¿Qué es eso de Exy? X

X ¿Te gusta? Esta chulo X

X Si tu lo dices X

X oye ¡Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada! X

X Tenías que descubirlo a su tiempo. X

Profesor Dumbledore no lo entiendo

El que no entiendes Cass

Lo que he visto

Has visto a tu madre y a tu tia. Fue la noche en que te fuiste a vivir con tu tia y secuestraron a tu madre.

¿Eli es su madre?

Si, Eli y Marina son hermanas-explico Dumbledore- Eli sospechaba que Voldemort andaba tras ella. Tiene mucho poder y Voldemort queria utilizarlo para el lado oscuro. -

Pero¿como pudieron secuestrarla si era tan poderosa?-pregunto Harry

Esa noche estaba débil y Voldemort lo sabía. El parto lo había debilitado, gasto la mayoria de sus energias en traer a Cass al mundo-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Cass que tenía la mirada perdida

¿Por qué no la mato¿Qué hizo con ella todo este tiempo?

No podía hacerlo, necesitaba su poder. Y según nos ha dicho Severus Voldemort trato de ponerla de su parte, cosa que no consiguió y la torturo. Cuando paso un año Voldemort desapareció cuando intento matar a Harry. Eli conseguio salir de la cueva. Estaba muy débil y con muchas heridas tanto físicas con psicológicas. Un muggle la encontró y la cuido. Pero tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse del todo, se adapto a las vida muggle según creo hasta consiguioun trabajo. Pero el verano pasado Voldemort que la estaba buscando desde que recupero su cuerpo, la encontró y casi la mata sino llega a ser por Severus.

Cass se levanto y salio corriendo del despacho sin decir una palabra a nadie.

Se parece a su madre-dijo Lupin con una sonrisa

Harry se levanto y se fue detrás de Cass, no podía dejarla sola

El amor de hoy en día-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

Albus¿cuándo le vas a decir lo del bosque?

Aun es pronto Remus-contesto Dumbledore

Harry busco a Cass por todo el colegio, no sabía donde podía estar. Miro por la ventana, estaba lloviendo a mares, los truenos eran cada vez mas fuertes

"No habrá sido capaz"penso Harry "No habrá salido"

Sin pensarlo salió a los jardines. La lluvia le dio en la cara y en pocos segundos estuvo empapado. Busco a Cass con la mirada y la vió. En un rincón apartado, estaba sentada en la hierba. Se acerco a ella, estaba completamente empapada y el pelo chorreando había llorado, se sento a su lado. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Cass dijo:

Gracias

¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry

Por no decir nada estupido para intentar ayudarme

Te conozco demasiado bien

Harry no se que voy a hacer. No conozco a mi verdadera madre, aunque aun no me acabo de creer todo esto

Lo se, yo tampoco. Pero no te preocupes todo se arreglarà vais a tener tiempo para conoceros

Pero ¿Y si la decepciono como hija¿Y si no le gusto?

No digas tonterías, a quien no le gas a gustar tu-dijo secandole las lagrimas- Ahora vamos adentro sino quieres coger una pulmonía

No podemos quedarnos un poco mas

Estas temblando y empapada.

Esta bien-dijo dándose por vencida

!SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI FUERA!

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?  
Por fin se ha sabido parte de la verdad de la family Bennet. No pensaba poner la verdad tan pronto pero bueno por lo menos no he puesto toda aun queda para proximos capitulos  
Espero que leshaya gustado.  
Dejen rewiew pleases

_**R  
E  
W  
V  
I  
E  
W**_


	10. Halloween 1ªparte

Hola!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, siento el retraso pero he empezado con los exámenes y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. De todas formas en un hueco he escrito este capitulo que es uno de mis favoritos. Contiene H/C y Hr/R  
Quiero dedicárselo a mi hermana (que si que es una gran escritora no como yo) y a todos los que me han dejado rewies alguna vez, que han hecho que pueda llegar hasta el capitulo 10, mas de lo que yo esperaba

Dejándonos de rollos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les gusten tanto como a mí.  
Dejen rewvies please

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Halloween 1ªparte_**

El otoño llegaba a su fin, los árboles estaban desnudos y el suelo tenia una capa de hojas secas, que los niños pisaban para oírlas crujir y algunos barrenderos recogían en montones para tirarlas, pero a veces se el viento juguetón los deshacía . Las temperaturas debían de haber bajado considerablemente pues la poca gente que estaba en la calle iba bien abrigada con bufandas y guantes. Pero poco le importaba a Elisabeth Bennet que miraba nostálgica desde una ventana abierta del antiguo caserón Bennet, el tranquilo barrio de las afueras de Brighton dejando que el frío de esa tarde la despejara. La había impresionado mucho ver de nuevo a su hermana y revivir otra vez aquella noche que había marcado su vida, pues a pesar de no haber entrado en el pensadero, aquellas horribles imágenes inundaron su mente. Aun después de diez días que hacía de aquello seguía pensando en lo mismo. Temía la reación de su hija por encima de todas las cosas, por eso unos segundos después de que entraran en el pensadero se marcho a meditar como ella decía. Algunas veces necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden, no podía estar enfadada con su hermana por ocultarle la verdad a Cass ella misma se lo había pedido pero se encontraba un poco dolida con ella por mentirle.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, Lupin entro en la sala lucía pálido y parecía preocupado

.-Debí suponer que estabas aquí, te hemos estado buscando por todo Howgart. ¡Que frio que hace aquí!

.-Lo siento, necesitaba pensar ¿cómo se lo tomó Cass?-dijo con un poco de temor

.-En realidad no muy bien, salió corriendo a los pocos segundos de volver. Pero no te preocupes Harry salió detrás de ella

Elisabeth suspiro, se imaginaba esa reacción por parte de Cass era como ella, por mucho que lo negará.

.-Pero la que me preocupas eres tu, has estado desaparecida diez días. A Dumbledore casi le da algo

.-Imagino que no quiere perder su mejor carta-dijo irónica

.-Eli sabes que no es eso, además esta noche es Halloween

.-Lo había olvidado-dijo levantándose bruscamente, quizás demasiado bruscamente porque le dio un buen susto a Remus

.-Me has quitado un mes de vida-dijo bromeando

.-No digas tonterías Remus-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Volviendo al tema Harry se ha preparado para entrar por el velo

.-Si y no es solo eso-dijo Remus mirando a Eli- no va a entrar solo

.-¿Cómo que no? Y quien...NO Remus dime que no es lo que estoy imaginado

.-Vale si quieres no te lo digo

.-Ja ja hoy te has levantado gracioso

.-Si, va a entrar con Cass-dijo ignorndo el comentario de Remus

.-Me gusta verlos como en los viejos tiempos-Albus Dumbledore entro por la puerta por donde hacía unos minutos había entrado Remus

.-Profesor Dumbledore ¿qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto Eli

.-Al igual que Remus recordé que le gusta venir a este lugar a pensar y recordar viejos tiempos. Creo que va siendo hora de que regresemos a Howgart

.-Profesor yo...yo no estoy segura de querer volver

* * *

En un lugar de Howgart o mas concretamente, en la sala común de Griffindor una chica observaba los jardines de Howgart con la mirada perdida. No noto como alguien se sentaba a su lado

.-Cass...Cass...CASS

.-Eh ¿qué?...!Harry!

.-Cass ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estas distante, exactamente desde que tu m...Eli desapareció

.-Adelante puedes decirlo... mi madre-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, no le gustaba llorara y mucho menos delante de la gente

.-Cass sabes que no fue culpa tuya, se fue porque ella quiso

.-Y si la tiene Voldemort han pasado diez días desde entonces

.-Vaya ahora te preocupas por ella, es un cambio, antes te pasabas la mayor parte evitando el tema

.-Me he cansado deignorar el tema, aunque no la conozco es mi madre y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

.-Ah entonces ahora dejaras de faltar a clase de DCAO solo porque tu ex-madre las imparta-dijo Harry divertido

Desde que Elisabeth había desaparecido su hermana Marina era quien las daba ahora, era una sustitución temporal. Pero Cass no había asistido a clase de DCAO y no había vuelto a hablar con su "ex-madre" como la llamó Ron (una vez que le contaron lo que habían visto en el pensadero) a pesar de sus intentos por acercarse a ella. Harry le había estado enseñando todo lo que había aprendido de Eli y estaba muy orgullosa de ella, le había costado el mimo trabajo que Harry en aprenderlo y lo hacía casi a la primera. Así que aunque se salto todas las clases de DCAO ahora estaba igual de entrenada que Harry.

.-No, me gustas mas tu de maestro-dijo siguiéndole el juego

.-Eso es porque soy mas guapo, inteligente y simpático.

.-No es porque no me mandas deberes y puedo pedirte ayuda las 24 horas-dijo riendo de la cara que Harry había puesto

.-A partir de ahora le pondré doble trabajo señorita-dijo en tono serio

.-Pues le informo que no pienso hacerlo profesor Potter, asi que ni se moleste

.-Eso es faltar el respeto a un profesor esta castigada-dijo Harry imitando a la perfeccion la voz de McGonagall. Lo que hizo que los dos estallaran en risas y se olvidaran de lo que estaban diciendo antes, la tensión acumulada desde esa noche disminuyó y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Ron y Hermione que volvían a la sala común de dios sabe donde(A veces desaparecían los dos y nadie sabía a donde iban) se encontraron una escena que no olvidarían. Harry y Cass estaban dormidos en el suelo en un rincón apartado al lado de la ventana. Pero eso no era lo mas raro, Harry tenia un brazo alrededor del cuello de Cass y ella estaba apoyada en su pecho. Los dos dormían tranquilamente sin preocuparse de que ese día era Halloween y esa noche tenían una misión que cumplir.

.-¿Qué hacemos¿Los despertamos?-le susurro Ron a Hermione

.-No, déjalos necesitan descansar últimamente no han dormido muy bien ninguno, además se ven tan tiernos-dijo suspirando

.-¿Crees que algun día se dirán lo que sienten?

.-Espero que si Ron, por su bien espero que si

Y los dos se sentaron en su sofá favorito frente al fuego, Ron abrazo con fuerza a Hermione.

.-Tengo miedo Herms

.-Lo se, yo tambien, pero seguro que lo consiguen, esos dos se quieren demasiado como para quedarse en el velo para siempre

.-Y si no lográn encontrar a Sirius

.-Lo harán Ronnie, Harry quiere mucho a Sirius y Cass tambien aunque no lo sabe. Es la persona ideal para ir con Harry, aparte de amar a Harry quiere a Sirius

.-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Ronnie-dijo fingiendo estar enfadado- ¿cómo sabes que Cass quiere a Sirius?

.-No me digas que no lo sabes-dijo mirando la cara de duda de Ron que se convirtió en una de sorpresa

.-Como no me he dado cuenta antes

* * *

La noche caia en los terrenos de Howgart. Esa noche habia luna llena para fastidio de Remus quien no podria acompañar a Harry al departamento de misterios. Al fin habían convencido a Eli para volver haciendole "chantaje emocional" como ella había dicho.

Después de cenar alrededor de las once un nervioso Harry y una insegura Cass acompañaron a Marina, a pesar de las quejas de Cass que se mantuvo lo mas alejada de ella, al despacho de Dumbledore.

.-Muy bien chicos ha llegado la hora de la verdad, tocad este transladador nos llegara directos al departamento de misterio. Marina vuelve a tu despacho y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo mostandole una pluma rota que todos se apresuraron en tocar menos Marina que regreso a su despacho.

Cuando llegaron aun faltaba media hora para media noche. Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor sería dejar solos a Harry y Cass por unos minutos. Despidiéndose se fue a asegurar los alrededores, dejando a la pareja en una sala con dos bancos.

.-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Harry

.-Fatal-respondio con sinceridad Cass- pienso que no soy la adecuada para ir contigo, no soy lo suficiente fuerte

.-No digas tonterías, eres igual o mejor que yo-dijo Harry- sabes los hechizo que yo se y aprendes muy rápido.

.-Pero..-pero no pudo continuar porque Harry la callo con un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

Cass tuvo la seguridad que antes no tenía y queria que ese momento no terminara nunca. Pero todos los buenos momentos se acaban y cuando les falto el aire tuvieron que separse para disgusto de ambos.

.-Cass yo..-pero Cass le puso su mano en la boca de Harry

.-No hace falta que digas nada, se lo que sientes y creeme que es lo mismo que yo

Y los dos volvieron a sumergirse en otro beso esta vez mas apasionado que el anterior y asi estuvieron hasta que Dumbledore hizo su aparición.

.-Faltan diez minutos es mejor entrar en la sala-dijo fingiendo que no sabia nada de lo que pasaba mirando a la puerta en vez de a los colorados jóvenes que estaban en un banco y ahora se arreglaban la ropa.

.-Eh si vamos

Entraron a la sala del año anterior donde había muchas puertas, esta vez cogieron una sin dudarlo, Dumbledore parecía que se conocía bien el camino. Y asi era llegaron a la familiar sala del velo, con la que Harry soñaba la mayoria de las noches. Dumledore sello la puerta con un hechizo parecido al que Hermione había utilizado el año pasado pero mas potente. Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago al recordar el año pasado a Sirius cayendo por el velo. Una mano cogia a la suya con fuerza y Harry se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Cass. La apreto en señal de apoyo.

Al parecer lo que iban a utilizar era un hechizo de magia antigua muy difícil pero como eran los mejores alumnos del colegio junto con Hermione y Ron seguro que les saldría bien o esa esperaba Dumbledore.

.-Lo que teneis que hacer es fácil y a la vez difícil. Teneis que tomar esta pocion dijo sacando de su túnica dos frascos una pocion amarillenta que tenia pinta de ser asquerosa- El mismo profesor Snape la ha preparado

.-Ah no yo no me la tomo esa pocion-dijo Harry- seguro que la ha envenenado

.-Harry te aseguro que no es asi-y como Harry no estaba muy convencido añadio- Yo mismo lo he comprobado-Harry suspiro tranquilo

.-La pocion hará que podáis transpasar el velo sin morir-continuo Dumbledore- luego cuando esteis dentro del velo, debeis buscar a Sirius no creo que os resulte muy complicado. Cuando lo encontreis debeis de pensar en lo mucho que quereis salir de alli con Sirius y decir este hechizo-entonces Dumbledore les entrego un trozo de pergamino donde ponía

"A novo, res nos vera ante diem in ambiguo, lapsus repare  
convenire"

.-No he visto otro hechizo tan raro en mi vida-dijo Cass

.-Ni tampoco tan complicado-añadio Harry

.-Seguro que lo hareis bien-dijo Dumbledore guiñándoles un ojo-falta un minuto, guardaos el hechizo y ni se os ocurra perderlo, coged las pociones y poneos enfrente del velo.

Hicieron lo que Dumbledore les había dicho cada vez mas nerviosos, unos golpes en la puerta les hizo alarmarse y pero parecía que a Dumbledore se esperaba algo así.¿Los habrían desubierto?

.-Rápido tomaos la pocion quedan veinte segundos, no os preocupes ya me las arreglare.

Los dos se tomaron la pocion sabia peor de lo que había imaginado, les entro gana de vomitar pero se contuvieron. En el reloj dieron la primera campanada que significaba que ya era medianoche

.-Entrad ¡AHORA!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces entraron cogidos de la mano en el velo, lo último que vieron fue como la puerta estallaba en miles de pedazos y Dumbledore se preparaba para atacar.

* * *

En Howgart Ron y Hermione estaban nerviosos en la sala común. Hacia tiempo que habían dado las doce campanadas y estaban preocupados por sus amigos

.-¿Crees que estaran bien?-pregunto Ron

.-Espero que si. Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

.-Hermy eh puedes hacerme un favor-Ron estaba tan colorado como su pelo

.-Claro Ron que quieres

.-¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?

* * *

En el despacho de cierta profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras tenía lugar una charla de hermanas

.-Liz lo siento mucho, siento no haberle dicho la verdad a Cass, se lo tenia que haber dicho aunque no quisieras-Marina estaba siendo sincera y Eli lo noto, a pesar de todo este tiempo seguia conociéndola bien

.-La verdad es que me dolio que no lo hicieras pero quiero olvidar el pasado, cuentame sobre Cass

.-Es una chica muy impulsiva, de mucho carácter en eso se parece a ti, además tiene tu pelo. No se como podeis tenerlo tan liso, a mi siempre se me queda rizado-dijo Marina haciendo sonreir a Eli- te he traido un álbum de fotos donde aparece Cass, no tuvo una infancia muy feliz porque..

Pero Marina no puedo contar porque Cass no tuvo una infancia feliz porque una alarma empezó a sonar en el despacho

.-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Marina asustada

.-Eso es que algo ha ido mal en el departamento de misterios-dijo Eli

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Qué les parecio?

El hechizo es invención mia no tiene ningun significado. Algunas de las palabras estan en latin.  
Hasta el proximo

Dejarme Rewies please

**REAWIES**


	11. Halloween 2ªparte

Hola a todos!

Aqui estoy de nuevo. Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me han dejado algunacritica. Siempre ayuda a escribir.  
En este capitulo se desarrola mas la historia. En el proximo prometo que intentare poner mas R/Hr.  
Espero que os guste y si le veis alguna falta es que no me ha dado tiempo a pasarlo por el word.

Respondo criticas:

**Desiré**¡Que sorpresa! Ya creia yo que te habias olvidado de este fic. Me alegra que me hayas dejado tu opinion de nuevo. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Besos

**Sara-keyko**¡Hola Sara! Me gusta que te guste jeje, en serio muchas gracias por tu critica y a leer este capitulo. Lo siento pero no sale R/Hr pero en el proximo prometo que si ¿ok? Espero que te guste. Besazos

**Danny-kanuto**: Hola de nuevo! Cuanto tiempo sin recibir una critica tuya (las extrañaba jeje)posnada k aqui estoy con otro capitulo pa variar. Ya se ha acabado motivos personales o por lo menos la primera temporada, a ver cuando ponen la segunda. Y volviendo al tema que espero k te guste el capitulo. Muxos besos

Recuerdo

""_palabra_"" para comunicarse mentalmente

X _palabra _X para comunicarse con los guardianes

Y ahora si a leer.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: Halloween 2ª parte_**

En el departamento de misterios, Dumbledore luchaba con los numerosos mortifagos que había derribado la puerta. Esperaba que la alarma que había instalado a principios de curso en el despacho de Eli funcionará, y vinieran pronto, pues a pesar de ser el mago más grande del mundo, los mortifagos lo superaban mil veces en número. En ese momento un resplandor de luz ilumino la sala y cuando despareció, Eli y Marina ya estaban allí.

.-¿Cómo va profesor?-preguntó Eli, lanzando un demadeus al un motifago de enfrente

.-Muy bien, aunque son muchos-contestó Dumbledore esquivando un hechizo que no le dio por los pelos

.-De eso no se preocupe que yo me encargo. Remus esta en camino con los otros aurores-contesto preparando alguna estrategia para el combate

.-¿Querrás decir nosotras?-interrumpió Marina

.-Mar, esto es cosa mía no quiero involucrarte-dijo Eli

.-Me parece que ya estoy bastante involucrada-replicó Marina

.-Dejad de perder el tiempo discutiendo y hacer algo- dijo Dumbledore

Y así se pusieron a luchar, Eli y Marina se compenetraban a la perfección, con una mirada de Eli, Marina sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Dumbledore las observaba sonriendo, en el colegio tambien luchaban así y eso les hizo ganar varios combates. Sabía que Eli se tomaba lo de los motifagos como algo personal, quería hacerles pagar todo lo que ella había sufrido y a veces se pasaba. Pero para eso estaba Marina para controlarla, en cierto modo.

Entonces aparecieron dos mortifagos mas Lucius y Bellatrix, Eli enseguida fue a luchar con Bellatrix mientras Marina se encargaba de Lucius

.-¿Quién tenemos aquí?-dijo Bellatrix con tono burlon- si el Elisabeth-traidora-Vente

.-¿Quién tenemos aquí?-dijo Eli con asco-si es Bellatrix-zorra-Lestrange

¿Cómo te atreves! Ahora veras lo que es bueno-y dicho y hecho se pusieron a luchar en el mismo lugar donde el año pasado habían luchado Bellatrix con Sirius

Ya habían terminado con casi todos los mortifagos o mejor dicho Dumbledore había terminado, porque Eli y Marina estaban ocupadas con sus peleas respetivamente y habían dejado a Dumbledore solo, cosa que no parecio importarle. "mas pa´mi" dijo.

Media hora despues llegaron Remus y un grupo de aurores.

.-A buenas horas-Eli creo un escudo para proteger a Lupin de un rayo naranja que un mortifago había lanzado pero descuido su defensa y un certero hechizo de Bellatrix le dio de lleno en el pecho lanzándola contra la pared

.-Disfruta de ella mientras puedas-le dijo Bellatrix a Eli y los dos desaparecieron apretándose el antebrazo

Marina fue a ayudar a Eli que no tenía ninguna herida grave, solo algun que otro moraton.

.-Tuvimos algún que otro percance por lo que no pudimos llegar antes-dijo Lupin

Dumbledore sonrio, la verdad es que el había sido el responsable del retraso de Remus.  
Eli y Marina se las podrían arreglar perfectamente solas contra todos los mortifagos solo había que hacerlo en equipo.

Los mortifagos que quedaban en pie huyeron "lo muy conbardes" como dijo Eli. Por lo menos habían conseguido apresar a muchos de ellos que se notaba que eran de las nuevas adquisiones mortifagas.

.-¿No es muy raro que Voldemort no haya venido?-pregunto Eli

.-Tendría otros planes-dijo Marina

...sSs...sSs...sSs...-

Harry y Cass entraron en el velo, al principio solo veían oscuridad y sentían un frio muy fuerte. El frío se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte, Cass apreto con fuerza la mano de Harry como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, y cuando ya estaban a punto de morir congelados, todo cesó. El frio fue sustituido por un calor sofocante, la oscuridad se fue aclarando y vieron que se encontraban en un valle. Pero no estaban solos, había una familia cobijándose en la sombra de un enorme árbol, los más pequeños jugaban con una pelota mientras que lo mayores charlaban. Se aproximaron hasta allí decididos a preguntar sobre donde podrían encontrar a Sirius

.-Disculpen-dijo Harry educadamente- no habrán visto por casualidad a un hombre mas o menos así de alto, con el pelo marron y los ojos azules, que esta muy muy delgado.

.-No lo he visto-contesto el hombre-¿ tu Marie?-le pregunto a su esposa

.-No, lo siento queridos

.-No pasa nada-dijo Cass- muchas gracias por todo

Se alejaron y siguieron su camino. En ese lugar te sentías muy tranquilo y en paz contigo mismo. Un sentimiento que no se experimento muy a menudo.

Continuaron andando un poco mas, hasta que lo vieron. Estaba sentado al lado de un arroyo, jugueteando con el agua y chapoteando aburrido. Cuando Cass lo vio se le encogio el estómago, era una sensación rara, como si ya lo conociera de antes.

Harry fue corriendo hasta él, en cuanto Sirius lo vio se le ilumino la cara y le dio un gran abrazo.

.-Has tardado demasiado-dijo Sirius enfadado- me estaba empezando a aburrir

.-Te he hechado mucho de menos-dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos

.-Y yo a ti pequeñajo

.-Sirius te quiero presentar a Cass-dijo Harry cogiendo a Cass de la mano, que se había quedado algo atrasada

.-Un placer señorita-dijo cogiendole la otra mano y besándola con dedicadeza

.-Lo mismo digo caballero-dijo siguiéndole el juego y haciendo una reverencia

.-Ves-dijo Sirius a Harry- alguien con sentido del humor

.-Harry¿qué pasa?-pregunto Cass que conocia muy bien a Harry para saber que le pasaba algo

.-Ha sido demasiado fácil

.-Una vez mas Harry,estas en lo cierto-dijo una voz conocida, la voz de lord Voldemort

.-Voldemort me lo imaginaba

.-No creerias que te lo iba a poner fácil

Voldemort no estaba solo, Lucius y Bellatrix estaban con él

.-Querido primo cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Bellatrix

.-desde que me mandaste aquí-dijo Sirius

.-Y ahora Harry vamos a hacer un duelo tu y yo solos, voy a demostrarte el poder de lord Voldemort, el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos

.-El mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos es Dumbledore-grito Harry

.-Ese viejo, no sabe ni proteger a Harry Potter-dijo Voldemort

.-No olvideis coger a la pequeña Cassandra lo necesitaremos más tarde-ordenó Voldemort a sus mortifagos

Empezaron dos combates uno entre Harry y Voldemort y otro entre Cass, Bellatrix y Lucius, ya que Cass no tenía la mas mínima intención de dejarse coger. Rogaba que lo que le había enseñado Harry sirviera de algo. Sirius quería ayudar a Harry pero sabia que el combate era entre Harry y Voldemort. Harry estaba preocupado por Cass

""Harry, tranquilo no va a pasar nada, saldremos de esta""

""No se como Cass, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te quiero""  
""No va a pasar nada y ahora concentrate en derrotar a Voldemort""

""Suerte""  
""Suerte""

El combate duro mucho tiempo, Sirius estaba ayudando a Cass contra Lucius y Bellatrix aunque se podria decir que Sirius luchaba contra Bellatrix y Cass contra Lucius.

Harry estaba cansado y tenía algunos cortes en brazos y piernas, se dedicaba a esquivar los hechizos de Volemort y enviar algun hechizo que a duras penas conseguia darle a Voldemort. De vez en cuando Cass le lanzaba algun mensaje de animo que le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

X Harry deja de mirar a Cass y concentrateX

X Exy ¿qué haces aquí? X

X Siempre estoy aquí. ¡Quieres moverte! X

Harry esquivo un rayo azul por los pelos

X Concentrate en derrotar a Voldemort aunque hagas lo que hagas va a pasarX

X Un momento ¿sabes lo que va a pasar?X

X Puede decirse que si, pero creeme no te gustará X

Entonces paso lo inevitable Voldemort logró darle con un hechizo a Harry, que estaba pendiente del corte que Lucius le acababa de hacer a Cass, y lo lanzó contra un árbol haciendo que la cabeza chocara con el tronco y perdiera el conocimiento. Los demás detuvieron la pelea. Cass solto la varita y corrio hasta donde estaba Harry intentando despertarlo, Sirius la siguió.

.-Apartate-ordeno Voldemort a Cass que no pensaba hacerle caso

.-Si quiere matarlo, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver

.-Como quieras-dijo Voldemort dispuesto a matar a los dos, dos problemas menos

.-Amo-interrumpio Lucius- no cree que valen mas vivos que muertos sobre todo ella

Voldemort pareció meditarlo un poco, necesitaban a Eli de su parte, era un bruja muy poderosa

.-Sabes Lucius-dijo Voldemort-por una vez tienes razón. Cogedla

Bellatrix y Lucius se abalanzaron contra Cass que indenfesa empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

.-O te estas quieta o él muere-dijo apuntando a Harry con la varita

Cass lo miró estaban tan indefenso y era tan inocente, y además ella lo quería, no iba a dejar que Voldemort lo matará

.-Acepto a ir con ustedes si me prometen que Harry y Sirius saldrán del velo

.-No consentiré que hagas eso-dijo Sirius que sentia que tenía que proteger a aquella muchacha que acababa de conocer

.-Niña no estas en posición de hacer tratos-dijo Lucius mientras Voldemort reía ante la insolencia de la muchacha, se parecia mucho a Eli.

.-Lucius donde estan tus modales, claro preciosa te prometemos que sacaremos a Pottery a este de aquí. Tienes mi palabra

.-¿Puedo confiar en su palabra?-Cass no se fiaba un pelo de Voldemort

.-Bella sacalos de aquí-dijo Voldemort y en un segundo Harry (incosciente) y Sirius estaban en Howgart

.-Y ahora no vas a poner resistencia-dijo ordenando que Lucius le atara las manos a una dócil Cass

...s...S...s...S...-

En Howgart Eli daba vueltas en el despacho de Dumbledore, algo andaba mal podía sentirlo.

.-Liz siéntate que me estas mareando-dijo Marina cansada de ver dar vueltas a Eli

.-No se como podeis estar sentados tan tranquilos, mientras mi hija y Harry estan en el velo arriesgando sus vidas. Dumbledore no se como permitiste que entraran-dijo Eli

.-Eli por favor siéntate-dijo Dumbledore con calma-te recuerdo que Harry era el único que podía entrar y salir con vida

.-Pero porque Cass

.-Eso mejor pregúntaselo a Harry-dijo Dumbledore misteriosamente

De repente se escuchó un gran alborota en los terrenos de Howgart.

.-Ya han regresada-dijo Remus que era el que estaba mas cerca de la ventana

Eli dejo de pasearse y se lanzo literalmente contra la puerta, arrancandola de cuajo y sin tiempo de disculparse ante un atónico Dumbledore se marcho escaleras abajo.

.-Lo ser madre la esta afectando-dijo Marina

.-Madre y madrina-dijo Remus mientras Dumbledore contemplaba el hueco donde antes estaba su preciada puerta

...s...S...s...S...s-

.-¿A dónde me llevais?

Cass, Voldemort y los dos motifagos habían salido del velo, habían tocado un tranladador y ahora estaban andando.

Cass, que tenía las manos atacadas con una cuerda, pensaba en la manera de salir de esa situación. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban o adonde iban aunque el sitio le resultaba familiar.

.-¿a dónde me llevais?-repitio mas fuerte

.-Mocosa callate o te aturdo-amenazo Lucius

Se pararon en frente de una roca que sobresalía de las demás y Voldemort murmuro unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, seguramente en pársel, la roca desaparecio y entraron en un oscuro túnel. El túnel se dividia a su vez, en muchos otros túneles, aquello parecía un laberinto

.-Si por casualidad lograrás escaparte, cosa que dudo, te perderías en seguida- dijo Bellatrix maliciosamente

Caminaron unos quince minutos antes de entrar en una habitación llena de polvo. Enella había una cama con las sabanas sucias que parecia que nunca se habian lavado, un armario sin puertas y con aspecto mohoso, una mesa a la que le faltaba una pata y una silla de madera vieja que la mayoria se la habían comido las termitas. Lucius cogió a Cass "delicadamente" y la empujo a la habitación

.-Bienvenida a tu nueva habitación

Dio un portazo haciendo que saliera polvo de todos los sitios y cerro la puerta magicamente. Cass reviso todo los rincones de la habitacion asegurandose de que no había salida posible. Estaba encerrada

* * *

Otro capitulo mas ¿Que os ha parecido?  
Espero vuestros rewievs  
Hasta el proximo 


	12. Cara a cara con el pasado

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Ultimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir y por eso tardo un poco mas. Pero cuando acabe con los exámenes me pongo a escribir como una máquina. Este capitulo lo escribi cuando estuve de viaje, por lo que lo tuve que escribir en una libreta a mano. Y cuando regrese me toco pasarlo al ordenador, algo muy pesado. Pero espero que les gusten y me dejen sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron rewvies en el capitulo pasado (¡sois fantásticos!)

Y como lo prometido es deuda este capitulo contiene R/Hr.

Respondo a los rewies:

**Sarah-keykop:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tu critica, me ayuda a seguir escribiendo mas capitulos. En este capitulo hay Ron/Hermione. Espero que te guste y me dejes un rewvies. Besazos wapa!

**Danny-kanuto:** No soy mala ( o no mucho jeje) Va a pasar algún tiempo encerrada pero no te preocupes que saldra (¿o no?) Espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes tu opinión. Muxos bsos!

**Desiré:** Hola wapa! Voldemort cumple su palabra por un plan que se trae entre manos, que ya se vera mas adelante. Me alegra que te dieras cuenta de ese detalle. Sigue así wapa. Espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes rewies. Bsos

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 11: Cara a cara con el pasado

Elisabeth salió de la habitación dando un portazo, cosa que últimamente hacía muy a menudo. Algunas lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro. En los últimos años, desde la noche que fue prisionera de Voldemort, había intentando por todos los medios olvidarlo y cuando parecía que lo había conseguido aparece él y lo fastidia todo. Decir que no había sentido nada cuando lo ha visto sería como decir que las personas no necesitamos el aire para respirar o que Cass ahora mismo no estaba en paradero desconocido prisionera de Voldemort. Que esa era otra, su hija estaba con ese degenerado, a saber lo qu este le podría hacer, aunque según Dumbledore, Voldemort necesitaba a Cass por lo que no le haría daño. Las lágrimas se hicieron mas fuertes al pensar esto, no lloraba por miedo o dolor sino por impotencia, por ver que no podía hacer nada para salvar a su hija. Si había algo que odiaba era sentarse de brazos mientras las personas que quería estaba en peligro. Y luego ya para terminar estaba él, recordaba cuando minutos antes se había encontrado.

**Flash Back**

Eli corría rápidamente por los jardines de Howgart siguiendo el jaleo de la gente, que descubrió que provenía del campo de Quidditch. Al parecer dos personas que todos conocemos había aparecido de la nada en medio del entrenamiento del equipo de Griffindor. Y al reconocer a los dos se había armado un gran jaleo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que uno era el buscador de dicho equipo y el otro un maniaco asesino buscado en todo el país, la cosa tenía lógica.

En cuanto Eli vio a Sirius se paro en seco haciendo que Marina que venía detrás chocara con ella y las dos cayeron al césped húmedo de la noche anterior. Se levantaron con poco esfuerzo, Eli no sabía que hacer pero Marina fue más rápida; se acercó a él hasta que estuvieron frente a frente y entonces le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le gritaba lo cerdo que era. Sirius alzó la mano hasta su cara, tocando su dolorida mejilla que estaba enrojeciéndose. Estaba sorprendido pues no veía el motivo de la bofetada ni de los insultos. Entonces Dumbledore puso orden y todos se fueron a su despacho después de hacer lanzado un obiliate a los jugadores. Eli se preocupo al ver que Siruis llevaba en sus brazos a Harry inconsciente, preocupación que aumento al ver que Cass no estaba. No estuvo mucho tiempo en el despacho, en cuanto se entero de lo ocurrido en el velo se fue antes de que la habitación empezará a arder (N/A: Si no entendeis porque preguntarlo en una critica)

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora solo tenía que calmarse y pensar en como rescatar a Cass no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Por lo que había oido en el despacho, Voldemort había cumplido su palabra y eso era raro, muy raro. Algo tramaba de eso estaba segura y esperaba que ni Harry ni Cass estuvieran implicados

-...S...s...S...-

Una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol. Esa noche había dormido como hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía. Sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y miro a su lado. Un hermoso chico pelirrojo dormía placidamente, Hermione se apoyo en su pecho. Notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba y como latía su corazón. Estuvo unos minutos en esa posición y después levanto la cabeza y sin poder resistirse beso esos labios que la volvían loca. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió al ver a la chica a su lado

.-Siento haberte despertado-dijo Hermione un poco arrepentida

.-No pasa nada tonta-dijo Ron manteniendo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Hermione- Me encantaría despertarme así todos los días

Ron miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver donde estaba. La sala no tenía nada fuera de lo común, claro que depende de cómo se mire. Era una sala grande y espaciosa, con una amplía ventana por donde el sol se colaba a través de las cortinas. Lo que más destacaba era la cama de matrimonio que había en medio. Era una cama al estilo antiguo, con el techo rojo en el que había dibujado unos cupidos que lanchaban corazones.

Ron y Hermione habían dormido juntos, pero solo dormir como dijo ella a pesar de que le gustaría hacer otras cosas.

.-Voy a ducharme y te espero abajo para desayunar-dijo Hermione saliendo de la cama con un camisón que se notaba que se le había quedado pequeño hacía unos años. Ron se quedo mirándola embobado hasta que se metió por la nueva puerta que había aparecido en un extremo de la habitación.

Una hora mas tarde una aseada Hermione esperaba a Ron en el gran comedor, que no tardo en aparecer y sentarse enfrente de ella. Este había ido a la sala común a coger ropa limpia que se le había olvidado llevarse la noche anterior y allí había aprovechado para darse una buena ducha. Se aseguraron de sentarse en un rincón apartado para que nadie pudiera oir su conversación.

.-¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Harry y a Cass?-Ron parecía que había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto

.-¿Decir el qué?-Hermione sabía a que se refería, solo quería ganar tiempo. No estaba segura de su relación con Ron. Había demasiados problemas en medio

.-Vamos Hermy sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. A lo nuestro-añadio al ver la cara de Hermione

.-Ron, tu y yo no somos nada no hay un nuestro-dijo Hermione tajante, ella quería demasiado a Ron pero era por el bien de todos

.-Pero yo creia...yo te amo-dijo Ron dolido

.-Ron de momento solo somos amigos ¿Vale?-Hermione no soportaba ver a Ron así

.-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron

Hermione miró en la mesa se Slytherin a cierto rubio de ojos grises, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que llego al comedor. La miraba amenazantemente, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, el Slytherin se llevo una mano al cuello y la paso por él verticalmente. Si decía la verdad estaba muerta

-...s...S...s...S...-

Remus caminaba por el castillo buscando algo o a alguien. Giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y por fin encontro lo que buscaba.

Eli estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana mirando nostálgicamente el campo de Quidditch. Recordaba aquella vez cuando descubrio la afición de Sirius por el agua.

**Flash Black:**

Una muchacha de cabello negro y extremadamente liso corría hacía el campo de quidditch esquivando a los estudiantes que se encontraban a su paso. Acababa de acabar el partido de Griffindor contra Ravenclaw y si no se daba prisa no iba a poder verlo.

Llegó al campo de quidditch y se paró un momento para recuperar el aliento. Pero allí estaba él, en las gradas de quiddich. Con la túnica de griffindor manchada de barro y mirando al cielo. Se levantó al ver llegar a Eli.

.-Lizzy¿qué haces por aquí?

.-Esperaba llegar a tiempo al partido

.-Pues hace tiempo que termino-dijo él con una sonrisa-¡Ganamos!

.-Lo sé me encontre a James por él camino

.-¿Iba con Lils?

.-Si ¿te dejo solo?

.-Ultimamente siempre va con ella y a mi no me hace ni caso

Se oyó un trueno espantoso que hizo temblar los aros del campo y acto seguido se puso a llover a mares.

.-¿Entramos dentro?-propuso Eli

.-Preferiero quedarme aquí

.-Te vas empapar

.-Me encanta la lluvia, me encanta empaparme y me encanta que estes aquí conmigo-dijo Sirius haciendo que Eli se sonrojara.

Sirius extendió los brazos al cielo, cerro los ojos y se puso a cantar alguna canción vieja de los Beatles mientras Eli se partia de risa.  
**  
Fin del Falsh Black:**

.-¿Eli?

.-¡Remus! Que sorpesa ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Eli sorprendida

.-Tú que crees-dijo sarcásticamente- ¿como estas?

.-¿Cómo quieres que este? Mi hija ha sido secuestrada por Voldemort

.-No me referia a eso

.-Remus no quiero hablar del tema

.-Nunca quieres hacerlo, algún día no podrás evitarlo

.-Pues hasta que llegue ese día voy a seguir así

.-Pues resulta que ese día es hoy-dijo Remus serio. Sabia lo que le dolia hablar del tema pero le doleria mas si no se lo contaba a alguien- Vamos Eli

.-No

.-Eli

.-Que no

.-Eli

.-NO

.-QUIERES SUPERAR EL PASADO DE UNA VEZ- Remus se había artado muy pocas veces perdia la paciencia y esta era una de ellas. Eli se asusto al ver a Remus así

-...s...S...s...S...s-

.-Milady ¿todo ha salido como esperábamos?

Dos siniestras figuras estaba sentadas en una oscura habitación que solo la iluminaba las llamas de la chimenea. La entrada a esa habitación estaba altamente prohibida para cualquier mortifago, solo Volemort tenía acceso y su secreto acompañante.

.-Mejor mi señor, envie al mocoso y a su padrino justo al campo de quidditch.

.-Bien, la chica esta en el calabozo 226 la tenemos alimentada a base de pan y agua.

.-¿Crees que vendrá?

.-Por supuesto que lo hará, en cuanto descubra el lugar y creeme que lo hará, vendrá a buscarla.

.-Y nosotros estaremos allí para recibirla

.-Asi es milady, la necesitamos para nuestros planes y seguro que también viene Potter justo como queriamos. Dos pájaros de un tiro

.-¿Y si no viene?

.- En el hipotético caso de que no lo haga, ella nos sirve igual que la madre. La sangre Bennet con la de Black es una buena combinación

Cogieron sus copas de crital con una mano y brindaron por su maléfico plan. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto solo había que esperar un poco más. Y tendrían a las Bennet´s y tambien a Potter. Nada podía salir mal

-...s...S...s...S...s-

.-Mar ¿por qué me pegaste?-Sirius aun notaba los dedos de Marina es su piel

.-Black no se como puedes ser tan cerdo- Marina estaba enfadada

.-No he hecho nada

.-Nada bueno Black

.-¿Qué le pasa a Lizzy¿Cómo esta?

.-¿Y ahora te interesas por ella¡Que idiota!

Marina salio por donde hacía minutos antes había salido Eli.

.-Dumbledore ¿Sabes algo de este tema?-dijo Sirius confuso

.-Me temo que tendrás que preguntárselo a ella-dijo Albus mirándolo a través de sus gafas de media luna

.-Mujeres-dijo Sirius saliendo en busca de Eli

-...s...S...s...S...-

Remus había perdido la paciencia durante un segundo pero luego se calmó al ver a Eli, no era justo para ella tratarla asi.

.-Remus no puedo-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

.-Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, pero tienes que superarlo. Por ti, por tu hija y por Sirius.

.-No quiero saber nada de él

.-Sirius es el padre de Cass y él ni lo sabe

.-Y va a seguir asi-dijo Eli queriendo decir "Como se lo cuentes a alguien eres lobo muerto"

.-Como quieras pero tiene derecho a saberlo

.-Perdio todos los derecho el dia que escribio esa carta

.-Todavía no me creo que hiciera eso

.-Pues lo hizo, era su letra y su firma. Y sabes lo que mas me jode, que aun lo amo

.-Y él a ti, no sabes como te ha mirado

.-¿Cómo es que Sirius no sabe que Cass es su hija?-dijo Remus cayendo en la cuenta de algo- Si según tú te abandono por eso.

.-Le envie una carta diciendo que había abortado. ¿Qué?-dijo al ver la cara de Remus- No quería que supiera que la tuve. Queria que desapareciera de nuestras vidas

.-Te recuerdo que tu desapareciste de la de Cass

.-Remus eso es un golpe bajo, ya sabes que no lo hice a propósito

.-Eli a mi no me engañas, se lo que tramabas desde el principio, lo se todo-dijo Remus

Eli se quedo mas blanca que una tiza, Remus la había descubierto

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les gustara y nos vemos en el proximo

Dejarme rewies please!


	13. No todo es lo que parece

Hola a todos de nuevo:

Aquí estoy con otro capitulo, ya llevo trece y parece que fue ayer cuando comencé a escribir. Esta vez no diréis que he tardado mucho en subirlo.  
Este me gusta mucho porque tiene un poco de todo.

También en este capitulo Snape parece mas hombre, quiero decir, mas humano. Se ve que él también puede llegar a sentir y que en realidad no es tan frío como muchos pensaban. Lo siento si a alguien no le gusta esta nueva faceta de Snape pero yo en el fondo pienso que Snape es así.

Este capitulo es un poco complicado; algunas escenas son del pasado y otras del presente. Pero para que no os liéis os pongo cuál son del pasado y cual del presente. Si en alguna escena no pongo nada es porque es del mismo tiempo de la escena anterior. Espero que lo hayáis entendido y os guste el capitulo tanto como a mi

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi madre que me ha apoyado y siempre ha estado ahí en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Gracias

Respondo a rewievs:

**sara-keyko:** Gracias por tu critica. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo al final con las vueltas que di para escribirlo. Pobres Ron y Hermione en este capitulo sale poco la parejita pero ya veremos si en el proximo le doy mas protagonismo. Muxos bsos wapisima

**Desiré:** Hola wapa! Gracias por tu critica (hay que ver lo poco original que soy respondiendo rewiews jeje) Lo que descubrio Remus no lo sabremos en este capitulo por la inoportuna interrucion de Sirius pero tal vez en el proximo lo descubras. Besazos!

**Ivylaloka14:** Hola mi loka preferida. Ya ves que ando por aqui. Tampoco hace falta en exagerar mucho que se que la historia no esta tan bien (k exagera k eres) Después de este capitulo la historia te pertenece en un 2 jeje vamos que el 98 es mia.  
Si Cass es hija de Sirius y de Eli pero Sirius no lo sabía hasta este capitulo. Un poco complicado. Si ellos aun se quieren, no se si van a terminar juntos tododepende del destino y de ellos. De momento se piensa que la carta la escribio Sirius así que no te pongas a adelantar acontecimiento k todo vendra a su tiempo.  
Respecto a Star War(mira k estas obsesiona con la saga)no se si tendre tiempo depende de cuando quereis ir. Ya estas contaguiandole a Gwen tu obsesion mira que se lo dije.  
Muxas gracias x tu critica wapetona y bsos!

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: No todo es lo que parece_**

_En el Presente:_

Severus Snape entro en aquel lugar muggle en el que tan poco quería estar. Aquel lugar le ponía enfermo lo que contrastaba muy bien con el ambiente. La paredes pintadas de blanco así como el uniforme de las empleadas (también blanco) permitía saber que estaba en un hospital muggle. Snape se dirigió a la recepción, cuanto antes acabará mejor.

.-Disculpe ¿me podría decir en que habitación se encuentra la señorita (miro un papel) Evelyn Matthew?-dijo Severus haciendo gala de todos sus buenos modales que en el colegio no usaba.

.-¿Es usted algún familiar de la paciente?

.-No

.-Entonces no puedo dejarlo pasar lo siento

Snape se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico cerca de la escalera. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero no tanto. Lucius le había dicho que Voldemort había decidido traerla a un hospital muggle para que no la reconocieran, también le dijo que había ordenado que la trajera de vuelta.

Se escucha por todo el hospital la voz aguda de la recepcionista llamando a una doctora:

" Doctora Miller, acuda al quirófano por favor, Doctora Miller, acuda al quirófano por favor"

Severus aprovecho ese momento para subir las escalera que conducía a las habitaciones. No iba a entrar en cada una de ellas pues tardaría un siglo, si al menos el estúpido de Lucius le hubiera dicho el número no tendría que estar montando todo este numerito. Pensó que hacer y se le ocurrió la idea mas tonta pero a la vez efectiva. Entró por una puerta que ponía "VESTUARIOS" y salió con un traje blanco y una mascarilla ocultando su rostro. Si los del colegio lo veían iba a perder toda su reputación, decididamente tenía que matar a Lucius. Pregunto por la localización de la señorita Matthew a la primera enfermera que encontró y ella le dijo que estaba en la 235. Bueno a partir de aquí todo era más fácil, empezó a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Allí estaban las habitaciones de la 200 a la 240. Entró en el pasillo de la derecha 230...231...232...232...234...235. Abrió la puerta sin llamar antes, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Una chica estaba en la cama mirando a la ventana vestida con un camisón del hospital. Al lado de su cama tenía numerosos aparatos muggles y un gotero con suero. La chica no había oido la puerta abrirse.

.-Ejem..ejem...-carraspeo Snape para hacer notar su presencia

La chica se volvió sorprendida

.-Severus ¿qué haces aquí¿ya es hora de volver?

.-Me temo que si Cass. El señor oscuro me ha mandado buscarte. Te he traido algo de ropa-dijo dejando unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra encima de una silla.

.-¿Podrías salir?-pregunto- No voy a escaparme por la ventana ni cosas por el estilo si es eso lo que piensas-añadio al ver la cara de Snape

.-De acuerdo pero no tardes

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió por la misma puerta por la que segundos antes había entrado

Cass derramo algunas lágrimas y se quito el camisón, dejando a la vista la multitud de cicatrices que tenía su cuerpo. Se puso la ropa que le había traído Snape que casualmente eran de su talla y salió de la habitación.

-..s...S...s...-

_En el Pasado:_

Sirius caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos del castillo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y en ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas. No entendía el comportamiento de Mar, no le había hecho nada malo al menos que el supiera. Estaba preocupado por la chica del velo, Cass, según le había dicho Harry. Y también por este que aun no había despertado del golpe y seguía en la enfermería. Giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. No tenía ni idea de donde podía estar Eli y tampoco sabía si quería encontrarla. La duda se disipo cuando escucho voces procedentes de un rincón del castillo. Las reconoció al instante eran de Eli y de Remus, y al parecer estaban discutiendo. Se escondió detrás de una columna para poder oír lo que decían sin ser visto

.-Sirius es el padre de Cass y él ni lo sabe

.-Y va a seguir así

.-Como quieras pero tiene derecho a saberlo

.-Perdió todos los derechos el día que escribió esa carta

.-Todavía no me creo que hiciera eso

.-Pues lo hizo, era su letra y su firma. Y sabes lo que más me jode, que aun lo amo

Sirius ya no escucho mas, cayó sentado en el frío suelo. Poco le importaba si le descubrían. Por lo que había oído era padre y no lo sabía y había escrito una carta pero él no recordaba haberlo hecho. Todo estaba muy confuso pero lo que mas le agradaba era saber que Eli lo seguían amando "su Lizzy".

Estuvo un rato en el suelo ordenando la nueva información adquirida hasta que decidió que ya era hora de hacer notar su presencia. Se levantó de un salto y salió de su escondite.

-...s...S...s...-

Eli se quedo más blanca que una pared, Remus la había descubierto. Todos estos años de preparación tirados a la basura, todo el sufrimiento en vano. Pero aun se quedo mas blanca si cabe cuando detrás de una columna salió Sirius. ¿Qué habría oído¿Él también lo había oído? Este no era su mejor día.

Remus también se quedo impresionado cuando vio a Sirius salir de la columna. Esperaba por el bien de todos que no hubiese odio la conversación sobre todo la última parte, que era la que mas confusa tenía.

.-Lizzy mi amor te quiero-dijo Sirius cantando alegremente.

Lo primero que pensó Eli era que su estancia en el velo lo había afectado gravemente y estaba como una cabra. Al parecer Remus también pensó lo mismo porque dijo

.-Sirius ¿te encuentras bien?

.-Mejor que nunca-dijo ahora serio.

Lo que no quería era que lo tomaran por loco, el asunto era serio pero era padre lo demás se podía ir donde él sabe.

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-reclamó a Eli

.-Perdón?

.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos una hija?-insistió Sirius

.-Ya te dije que aborte-respondió Eli

.-Ni siquiera me dijiste que estabas embarazada-protesto Sirius.

.-Si te lo dije

.-No

.-Si

.-No

.-SI

.-Esto es absurdo, Remus me voy tenemos una charla pendiente. Dile a Dumbledore que el velo afecta en la memoria.

Eli se fue a planear el rescate de su hija. Si Voldemort la quería la iba a tener.

-...S...s...S-

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Harry habría los ojos pesadamente. No recordaba que estaba haciendo allí.

.-Harry al fin despiertas, nos tenias preocupados-dijo Hermione abalanzándose sobre él

.-Hermione, que lo vas ahogar- reclamó Ron

.-¿Qué hago aquí¿Dónde esta Cass¿Y Sirius¿Salió todo bien? Voldemort apareció y...-dijo Harry deprisa

.-Tranquilo Harry-dijo Hermione- Las preguntas que tengas te las contestará Dumbledore. A nosotros no nos deja decirte nada

.-Voy a avisarle de que has despertado-dijo Ron saliendo de la enfermería

.-¿Le quieres?-preguntó Harry a Hermione sorprendiendola

.-Yo .. que ¿a quien?-dijo Hermione confusa

.-A Ron-dijo Harry

.-Yo... no

.-Hermione a mi no puedes negármelo

.-Supongo que no-Hermione suspiro-No le quiero...lo amo que es distinto

.-¿A que esperas para decírselo?

.-Es complicado

.-Lo que paso con Malfoy no puede impedírtelo

.-¿Qué¿Tú que sabes de eso?-preguntó Hermione sobresaltada

.-Mas de lo que crees Herms-diojo misteriosamente Harry

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe y por ella entro Ron seguido de Dumbledore y Lupin.

.-Me alegra que estés despierto-dijo Dumbledore

.-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó Lupin

.-Quiero saber que ha pasado

Dumbledore y Lupin se miraron iba a ser más complicado de lo previsto.

.-¿Qué es exactamente lo último que recuerdas?-dijo Dumbledore con una calma que ponía más nervioso a Harry

.-Estar luchando con Voldemort

.-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Lupin

.-Si, quieren decirme de una vez que ha pasado-exclamó Harry

.-Tranquilo lo que paso fue que Voldemort te dejo inconsciente y bueno pues quería matarte y..

.-Y Cass se puso en medio

.-No-dijo Harry asustado levantándose de golpe de la cama-¿Ella no estará..?

.-No no te preocupes

.-¿Entonces?

.-Voldemort se la llevó a cambia de dejarte a ti y a Sirius libres

.-¿Estáis seguros?

.-¿De que?-pregunto Lupin

.-Me extraña que Voldemort hiciese tal cosa

.-Nosotros también lo hemos pensado. Si se ha llegado a Cass y os ha dejado a vosotros libres debe de ser porque trama algo ¿pero qué?

-...s...S...s...-

_En el Presente:_

.-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Snape preocupado?

He estado mejor-respondió Cass

A Snape le caía bien esa chica y más después de ver todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar. Le recordaba a él en algunas ocasiones. Su madre tambien le había caído bien en su época antes de que se juntara con el imbécil de Black. Por qué siempre los merodeadores tenían que fastidiarlo todo.

.-Gracias-murmuró la chica

.-¿Por qué?-preguntó Snape sorprendida

.-Sé que Voldemort no me hubiera llevado al hospital de no ser por tu influencia

.-El señor oscuro te habría llevado de todas formas, muerta no le sirves para nada

.-Me estoy cansando de tanto entrenamiento-suspiro Cass-cada vez es mas duro

.-Sabes que el señor oscuro planea que te conviertas en morifaga

.-Lo se pero nunca voy a aceptar, antes muerta que ser una asquerosa mortifaga

.-Cass, tienes que aguantar y dejarme decirle a Dumbledore donde estás

.-NO-dijo Cass- no quiero que me encuentren y si se lo dices a Dumbledore sospecharan de ti y Voldemort te matará

.-No soporto verte sufrir

.-Aguantare-dijo con decision- El entrenamiento me esta sirviendo de mucho

.-Pero si hacer medio segundo decías lo contrarío

.-Aguantare todo lo que pueda pero me prometiste que no le dirias nada a Dumbledorey va a seguir así.

.-Esta bien-dijo Snape dandose porvencido. Esta chica era tan testaruda como su madre

.-Ya he aprendido cosas nuevas. Aunque de la peor forma-dijo Cass con tristeza recordando su entrenamiento de los últimos diez días

.-Las formas del señor oscuro nunca son muy buenas. Toma ponte la capucha-dijo Snape a aproximarse a la guarida de Voldemort- nos están esperando

-...s...S...s...-

.-Eli tranquilízate, destrozando todo no la vas a traer de vuelta

.-Me da igual

Sirius avanzó hasta donde Eli estaba destrozando la clase de DCAO le cogió las manos y la abrazó. Ese gesto pillo desprevenida a Eli, ya que era lo que menos se esperaba que hiciera en ese momento. Sirius se quedó sorprendido cuando no rechazo el abrazo sino que apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

.-No se que voy hacer sino aparece-comentó Eli

.-Tranquila aparecerá-la calmó Sirius

.-Lleva diez días desaparecida Sirius-dijo Eli

.-No se porque te preocupas tanto por ella

.-Porque es mi...porque es mi mejor alumna y le he cogido cariño-corrigió Eli

.-Ya claro-dijo Sirius que ya sabía todo

.-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo Eli separándose de Sirius para disgusto de los dos.

.-Si será lo mejor-y cada uno se fue por un camino.

Sirius ahora dormía en los aposentos de Lupin, Dumbledore había hecho aparecer otra cama. Los estudiantes aún no sabían que estaba vivo excepto Ron y Hermione. Suspiro pensando en Eli, el también seguía queriéndola y pensar que hace unos momento había estado en sus brazos, por lo menos no lo había rechazado. Era un paso, reconquistar a Eli aún no era una batalla perdida.

Eli iba camino de su cuarto, pensando en Sirius por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se había sentido segura en los brazos de él. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con la varita, entró y se aseguró de cerrarla mágicamente. Faltaba poco para poner su plan en marcha y esperaba que todo saliera bien. Voldemort se iba a enterar de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por su hija.

* * *

Hola de nuevo 

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me dejen rewies aunque sea para decirme lo mal que escribo jeje

Publicidad: Aprovecho este capitulo para decir que tengo otro fic llamado "Harry Potter en el mundo de los merodeadores" Si quieren pasarse vayan a mi perfil. Gracias

Elisabeth Swam


	14. Griffindor vs Slytherin

Hola a todos!

¿Qué tal estáis? Yo aquí estresadísima con los exámenes, tengo unas ganas de que acabe el curso y lleguen por fin las vacaciones.

Bueno a lo que vamos que se me va la olla, este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y en él pasan muchas cosas, no se si voy demasiado rápida (si voy me lo decís vale?) Este capitulo es mi segundo preferido de este fic. En él por fin tiene lugar un partido de quidditch que lo tenía un poco abandonado. La mayoría de los jugadores del equipo de griffindors son nuevos así que son de mi invención.

Este capitulo lo he subido mas rapido porque no tengo ni idea de cuando voy a subir el próximo, porque no lohe empezado aún pero esperono tardar mucho.

Por cierto, todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío.

Espero que os guste el capitulo y me dejéis un rewievs. Y hablando de rewiew aquí contesto a los que me dejaron el capitulo pasado.

**Sarah-keyko:** Hola wapa! Gracias por tu critica. Este capitulo lo he subido mas rápido. Aunque estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes procuro tener un rato libre para escribir y desarrollar mi mente jeje. Lo dicho que gracias por tu critica y que me digas que te parecio el capitulo.

**Elementhp:** Si es una pena, pero es que Cass es así que se le va a hacer. Gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra que dejes rewiews de vez en cuando para saber que continuas haciéndolo. Musas gracias wapo/a

**Ivylaloka14:** Hola Ivyta! En el muy fondo Snape no es tan malo, me alegra que piense como yo. En este capitulo verás un poco del entrenamiento de Cass y por que tiene las cicatrices...um...eso lo veras en el próximo creo. Si, Sirius esta un poquito loco pero es tan adorable ay(suspiro) Lo de Malfoy y Hermione es un caso aparte; en el próximo capitulo espero poner algo mas de eso.  
Okay okay voy contigo a ver Star Wars pero ya no te debo ninguna por lo de piratas del caribe ok? Y si suspendo algún examen te hecho a ti la culpa. Y a mi no vas a contagiar Ja. Y gracias por tu critica wapetona!

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Sarah y a Ivy por encontrar un hueco casi siempre para dejarme un rewiew se lo agradezco mucho. Sois fantásticas chicas. Y tambien a los demás que leéis mi historia y no dejáis rewiew gracias también por tomar el tiempo para leerla, no obligo a nadie a dejármelo pero me hace feliz... !Feliz! (Ellie esta desvariando). Y con todos ustedes "Ellies films" les presenta un nuevo capitulo de Harry Potter y el bosque de las sombras.

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 13: Griffindor vs Slytherin

El mes de Noviembre dio paso al mes de Diciembre y con él, las temperaturas bajaron, el aire era helado y algún que otro nevado cayó el Hogwarts. Sabían sin saber nada de Cass y algunos ya la daban por muerta. Aunque muy pocos sabían el verdadero motivo de su desaparición, Dumbledore había dicho a los alumnos que Cass había regresado a el colegio de magia en Nueva York, pero la mayoría no se lo había creído y se inventaban todo tipo de historias. Unas decían que Cass se había pasado al bando contrario y otras que había sido raptada por algún tipo de monstruo horripilante, esta última era la que más se aceraba a la realidad. El ritmo de las clases seguían como siempre, los profesores los cargaban de deberes y no tenían tiempo ni de respirar, menos mal que pronto llegarían las vacaciones de navidad. Eli seguía impartiendo la clase de DCAO aunque estaba muy preocupada por Cass por orden de Dumbledore tenía que fingir que todo iba bien delante de los alumnos para que no sospecharan. Sirius había sido presentado oficialmente y ahora daba clase con Eli para suerte o desagracia de esta. La verdad que todos los alumnos estaban encantados con Sirius, ahora su piel había recuperado su color normal, el pelo lo tenía corto, limpio y cuidado lo que le hacía parecer veinte años mas joven; era todo un donjuán de Hogwarts. Aunque algunas seguían creyendo que era un maniaco asesino la mayoría lo veia como el guapo y soltero profesor de DCAO.

En el cuarto de baño de las chicas dos figuras estaban sentadas mientras otra removía una poción y miraba el reloj.

.-¿Esta todo listo?

.-Lo estará dentro de tres...dos...uno.. Listo-dijo Hermione cuando la poción se volvió de un azul pálido-Solo tiene que enfriarse

.-Genial

.-¿Estas seguro que Malfoy no lo notara?

.-Ron te he dicho unas tres mil veces que la poción es insípida, incolora e inodora-dijo Hermione cansada

.-Pues yo veo que esta de color azul-dijo Ron confundido

.-Porque esta caliente Ronald-dijo Hermione como diciendo "uno mas uno son dos"-Cuando se enfrie se hara transparente

.-¿Y cuanto tardará aproximadamente?-pregunto Harry

.-Como un día-dijo Hermione consultandoun libro de pociones antiguas

.-¿Estamos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Ron de repente

.-Ron por favor vamos a echarle una poción a Malfoy en su zumo de calabaza no a robar un banco-dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry se riera

.-Vamos es la hora-dijo Harry

Los tres salieron del baño de Myrtel la llorona. Esta se había colado por el retrete y ahora estaría nadando en el lago junto con el calamar gigante. Era medianoche y los pasillos estaban desiertos, los tres griffindors fueron directos a las cocinas con un frasco de poción preparado. No se dieron cuenta de que una sombra los había estado vigilando desde que salieron.

-...s...S...s...S...s-

.-Bienvenida de nuevo a mi humilde morada-dijo Voldemort- Espero que te encuentres mejor

.-Si gracias-respondió Cass,Voldemort esta preocupado por mi eso si que es bueno penso Cass"ante todo hay que ser cortes"

.-Me alegro querida, ahora seguirás con el entrenamiento-dijo Voldemort impaciente- Puedes cambiarte de ropa si lo deseas

Cass fue a su cuarto, ahora estaba en una habitación mucho más confortable que antes, por lo menos es esta todo estaba en buenas condiciones. Abrió su armario, Voldemort le había conseguido amablemente algunas ropas. Eligió unos pantalones de chándal anchos y un top rojo. Bajó a la sala de entrenamientos donde la estaban esperando.

Empezaron a luchar Cass con un mortífago, primero lo hicieron con palos de madera tan altos como el mismísimo Hagrid. Cass se dedicaba esquivar los palazos del mortífago y de vez en cuando atacaba.

.-Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor-le retaba

Entre palazo por aquí y palazo por allá, Cass acabo con unos buenos cardenales. Ahora estaba mucho más ágil que antes y esquivaba saltando, rulando y dando volteretas.

Al final mediante un golpe maestrico Cass hizo que su adversario cayera al suelo y lo apunto con el palo al cuello. La batalla había finalizado, Cass había guardado su mejor carta para el final.

.-Excelente, excelente-Voldemort y los motífagos aplaudían-siempre dejas lo mejor para el final

Cass ayudó al mortífago a levantarse, gesto poco común allí pero ya se habían acostumbrado a los gestos de Cass, y los dos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ahora tocaba lo que mejor se le daba, el de espada.

-...s...S...s...-

La mañana amaneció nublada, el frío hacía necesario ir bien abrigados. Ese día se jugaba el primer campeonato del quidditch Griffindor vs Slytherin todo un acontecimiento. Harry estaba nervioso, McGonagall lo había readmitido al equipo después de su expulsión de élel añopasado. Ron ahora tenía más confianza en sí mismo y no hacía caso a los comentarios de los Slytherin, había sido nombrado capitán del equipo. Claro que primero McGonagall le había ofrecido la plaza a Harry pero este la había rechazado, ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones.

.-Buena suerte-dijo Hermione yendo a las gradas mientras Ron y Harry iban a los vestuarios.

.-Bueno en realidad tenía un discurso preparado para daros-dijo Ron a los jugadores- pero he decidido que no tenía que aburridos antes del partido-se escucharon alguna que otra risita- Así que solo voy a deciros que mucha suerte a todos y que deis lo mejor de cada uno allí afuera. No importa ganar o perder(quejas de parte de todo el equipo)bueno si importa-rectifico Ron- pero lo que más importa es hacerlo con dignidad y ahora demostrar de lo que sois capaz.

.-Fantástico Ron-dijo Harry acercándose a Ron y sonriendo, sabía que Ron podía llegar a se un gran capitán-Hermione estaría orgullosa de ti

.-Enhorabuena hermanito-dijo Ginny acercándose también, ahora jugaba de cazadora- Bonito discurso

.-No ha sido nada-dijo Ron quitándole importancia-me salió de dentro

.-Ya lo vi "capitán"-dijo Harry burlándose

.-Mucha suerte a todos-dijo Ron en voz alta a los jugadores ignorando a Harry

Los miembros del equipo se cargaron las escobas al hombro y salieron del vestuario en fila india hacia el luminoso exterior. Los recibió un fuerte estallido de gritos y silbidos. El equipo de Slytherin los esperaba de pie en el campo

.-Daos la mano capitanes-ordenó madame Hooch, que como siempre hacía de arbitro, Ron y Montague, el capitán de Slytherin se dieron la mano. En realidad Montague intento aplastarle los dedos a Ron pero este retiro la mano enseguida-Montad en vuestras escobas...

Madame Hooch se puso el silbato en la boca y pito, a continuación los catorce jugadores emprendieron el vuelo y soltaron las pelotas. Ron se dirigió como un rayo a los aros del juego mientras Harry se elevaba un poco más y sentía con el pelo se le echaba para atrás. Con la emoción del vuelo se le pasaron los nervios y se concentró en buscar la snitch y vigilar a Malfoy que estaba justo detrás de él.

.-Y Weasley tiene la quaffle, la nueva incorporación del equipo como cazadora, el año pasado jugo como buscadora porque Potter estuvo expulsado por la arpía, asquerosa de Umbridge que era bastante...

.-MCNAINER-gritó la profesora McGonagall.

Nicolas McNainer era el nuevo comentarista de los partidos. Iba a quinto en Griffindor, a la misma clase que Ginny, y se le daba bien comentar los partidos. La profesora McGonagall lo vigilaba de cerca, le recordaba demasiado a Lee Jordanya que también hacía comentarios fuera que nada tenían que ver con el quidditch.

.-Weasley pasa la quaffle a Adams, que se dirige a la meta de Slytherin. Va bien encaminada pero Warrinton la bloquea y intercepta la quaffle.

Aplausos de los Slytherin.

.-Warrinton se dirige a los aros de Griffindor, allí esta su guardián Weasley. Warrinton lanza la quafle y...!No puedo creerlo ha conseguido pararla! Muy bien Ron, chupate esa Warrinton

.-MCNAIR-grito la profesora enfadada

.-Lo siento profesora.-dijo Nicolas- Griffindor en posesión de la quaffle, Adams se la pasa a Foster y esta a Spent yyyyyyyyyy GOL DE GRIFFINDOR

.-Nicolas que esto no es un partido de fútbol-dijo Hermione

Iban ganando 10 a 0 a favor de Griffindor, de las gradas de Slytherin se podía oir la canción " a Weasley vamos a coronar" pero parecía no afectarle mucho a este.

Harry estaba sobrevolando el campo en busca de la snitch, Ginny marco otro tanto ya iban 20 a 0. Vio un destello dorado y se lanzó en picado a por él. Malfoy que lo vio fue detrás pero no se podía comparar la velocidad de una Saeta de fuego con la de una Nimbus 2003. Malfoy al ver que no tenía opción de coger la snitch se acerco a Harry por detrás hasta ponerse a su lado y trato de tirarlo de la escoba.

Harry con una mano se agarraba como podía a la escoba y con la otra intentaba apartar la mano de Malfoy de su espalda. Pero Malfoy logró su cometido y la snitch volvió a desaparecer. Los Slytherin aplaudieron a su buscador poco les importaba si hiciera trampa o no.

.-Eh arbitro eso es tarjeta roja-grito uno de los griffindor a madame Hooch

Madame Hooch pito con su silbato y concedieron dos tiros libres a Griffindor que Ginny se encargo de tirar y logro acertar. Iban 40 a 0.

.-Esa es mi hermana-dijo Ron con orgullo desde su puesto

El partido siguió, cada vez hacía más frío y Harry tenía ganas de terminar de una vez. Los Slytherin lograron marcar.Y por segunda vez la vio, volaba cerca de los póster de Slytherin. Se lanzó a cogerla pero Malfoy estaba más cerca, acelero con la escoba. La snitch bajaba más y más, Harry estiro una mano y la agarro y subió en el último segundo. Lo había conseguido había atrapado la snitch. Malfoy no tuvo tanta suerte y acabo estrellándose en el suelo.(N/A: En el fondo me da pena) Los demás estaban muy impresionados Harry había hecho el amago de Wronski; pasados unos momento los Griffindors se pusieron a vitorear a su equipo, habían ganado el partido 190 a 10. En el momento en el que Harry se elevaba con la snitch fuertemente agarrada en su mano una Blugers le golpeo en la parte trasera de la escoba haciendo que Harry se cayera de ella. Menos mal que había tenido que bajar para coger la snitch sino ahora tendría la mitad de los huesos rotos.

.-Ha sido Crabbe-dijo Hermione ayudándolo a levantarse.

.-Veinte punto menos para Slytherin-dijo la profesora McGonagall-¿Esta bien Potter?

.-Si gracias profesora-contesto Harry

.-Estuviste genial Harry

.-Tu también Gin

Los jugadores del equipo subieron a Harry sobre sus hombros y se lo llevaron a los vestuarios. Se ducharon y cambiaron y se fueron a la sala común dispuesto a celebrarlo durante toda la noche. Harry que no estaba con ánimo para celebrarlo se fue al dormitorio, poco después entro Ron.

.-Harry podrías olvidarte de todo por una noche y disfrutar ¿no?

.-No puedo Ron, cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo y me gustaría tanto que estuviera aquí dándome ánimos y felicitándome

.-Ya verás como la traemos de vuelta, el plan "Malfoy" no puede fallar

.-Mañana lo veremos, ahora ve a divertirte que Hermione te esta esperando

Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas

.-Pero me sabe mal dejarte solo

.-Necesito estar solo para pensar, tú vete con Hermy y cuidadito con lo que hacemos

Ron salió del dormitorio de los chicos y se encontró con Hermione. Ambos se fueron a un lugar más intimo para celebrarlo por su cuenta.

-...s...S...s...S-

.-¿Remus se puede saber que quieres?

Eran ya la una de la noche y Remus entraba en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta y lo arrastraba hasta una silla de su escritorio. Es que no se daba cuenta que que necesitaba dormir por lo menos doce horas.

.-Sirius despiértate-grito Remus al ver que Sirius se estaba quedando dormido en una silla.

.-Si Resmie-dijo Sirius mas dormido que despierto

.-Es sobre Eli

.-¿Lizzy?-dijo Sirius despertándose bruscamente-¿Qué pasa con Lizzy?

.-Estoy preocupada por ella

.-¿Por qué?

.-Salió a las nueve hacia Hogsmeade y aún no ha vuelto

.-Voy a buscarla-dijo Sirius levantándose y yendo a la puerta

.-Sirius-dijo Remus, Sirius se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte-¿no pretenderás ir a Hogsmeade en pijama?-dijo conteniendo la risa

Sirius echó una mirada a su pijama de ositos y fue a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa

.-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-exclamo mientras se ponía unos vaqueros al revés y una camiseta de manga corta a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno

.-Sirius ¿Porque no te tranquilizas un poco y te vistes bien?-dijo Remus exasperado- Ya sabes el dicho "cuanto mas deprisa más despacio"

.-Déjate de estupidosrefranes y ayúdame a encontrar mi camiseta negra de manga larga.

.-Si no fueras tan desordenado-dijo Remus mirando debajo del sofá

Sirius se coloco bien los vaquero y encontró la camiseta debajo de la cama

.-¿Sabes donde fue exactamente?-preguntó Sirius

.-Solo me dijo que iba a olvidarse de sus problemas-para Sirius fue como si hubiera dicho que tendría que volver a Azkaban

.-Espera-dijo Remus al ver como Sirius iba disparado a la puerta-puede que esto tu ayude a llegar más rápido. Era para navidad pero..-del bolsillo se saco una miniatura de una moto negra preciosa

.-Mi pequeña-dijo Sirius cogiendo la moto en miniatura-Gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo a Remus cubriéndolo de besos

.-Ya vale Sirius, recuerdas a Eli en Hogsmeade

.-Ah si me voy pitando-y cogiendo la miniatura de moto y una cazadora salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts Sirus murmuro "Engorgio" y la miniatura de moto creció hasta llegar al tamaño normal de una moto. Sin perder tiempo Sirius se monto en ella y puso rumbo a Londres, Eli no estaba en Hogsmeade de eso no había duda. "A saber que podría estar haciendo Lizzy en este momento".

A las poco minutos una moto voladora aterrizó en un oscuro callejón de Londres, Sirius se bajo de ella murmuro "Reducio" y la moto volvió a convertirse en una miniatura. Se la echo al bolsillo, no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Y ahora por donde empezar a buscar. Ya tenía una idea de sobre donde podría estar Eli pero esperaba estar equivocado. Buscó con la mirada por algunas calles y vio un establecimiento en el que se podía leer, escrito con grandes letras fluorescentes "Discoteca disloka" y en letras más pequeñas "olvida tus problemas y pasa una noche divertida" Había una cola enorme en zig-zag que podía tener perfectamente doscientas personas pero Sirius dios-sabe-como logró colocarse el primero. En la puerta había un tío musculitos, con gafas de sol (no entiendo para que las necesita si es de noche) y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto el tatuaje que tenia en su brazo (N/A: Vamos como en las pelis) El tio también tenía un collar que a Sirius le pareció la cadena del vater.

.-¿Mike¿eres tú?-pregunto el grandullón (entiéndase el portero)

.-Tom mi buen amigo ¿cómo estas?-contesto Sirius

Al parecer Sirius conocía bastante bien al portero porque hablaban con toda familiaridad.

.-Hacía muchos años que no te veía por aquí. Sigues igual que siempre ¿Y cómo está John?

Sirius sintió una punzada en el estómago, aquel tipo le estaba preguntando por James, su mejor amigo.

.-Murió hace tiempo

.-Que pena. Con lo bien que nos llevábamos los tres, aunque yo juraría que lo vi por aquí el otro día. El tipo era clavadito a John.

.-No lo creo-a Harry ni se le pasaría por la cabeza ir allí ¿verdad?- ¿has visto a Vanessa?

.-Si, entró como a las diez, le pregunte por ti pero no quería mucho hablar del tema.¿No le habrás hecho algo?

.-No tío, cosas de mujeres, vengo a buscarla, me dejas pasar

.-Lo que tu digas tronco ven otro día y hablamos

El portero le abrió amablemente la puerta y Sirius entró.

El lugar era enorme y fantástico con al menos cinco barras donde la gente pedía las bebidas. Alrededor de la pisa de baile se levantaban unas columnas que acababan en unas luces de multicolores. En el centro de la pista había una plataforma donde la gente bailaba y alrededor se elevaban cuatro mas pequeñas donde unas chicas ligeras de ropa bailaban provocativamente.

Sirius no tardo en encontrar a Eli en una de las barras con una copa que parecía una mezcla de wisky, vozka y tequila. Se aproximo a ella, estaba hablando con el camarero y contándole su vida mientras se terminaba su copa y pedía esta vez otra más fuerte. Una cosa era segura estaba más borracha que una cuba.

.-Lizzy ¿estas bien?-Sirius la miraba preocupado

.-Ves-le dijo Eli al camarero- este es el cabron que me jodio la vida-Eli se termino la copa de un trago y pedio otra

.-Creo que ya has bebido bastante por hoy-dijo Sirius quitándole la copa, pero Eli intentaba quitarsela a zarpazos por lo que termino bebiéndosela él. Sintió que la garganta le quemaba pero solo duro unos segundos

.-Jo!-dijo Eli al ver la copa vacía-era mi copa, a verte pedido tu una "robacopas"

.- Voy a llevarte a casa-dijo cogiéndola de un brazo

.-Suéltame-dijo ella pegando un estirón del brazo, que si Sirius no la llega a coger termina en el suelo.

Como el sitio era muggle no podía usar la magia asi que había que llevarla a la fuerza, y si Eli ya era cabezota ebria borracha ni te cuento.

.-Te esta molestando- un chico macizo moreno y con la pinta de chulo apareció detrás de Sirius.

.-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunto Sirius dándose la vuelta.

.-Nessa cariño ¿te ha hecho algo este tío?-Sirius tuvo un ataque de celos, quien era el cabron que trataba con tanta familiaridad a "su" chica

.-¿Y tu quien eres?-repitioSirius,"ese tipo esta sordo o que"penso

.-Él hombre que ha estado con Nessa toda lo noche

Bueno pensó Sirius por lo menos Lizzy no ha dado su verdadero nombre, un poco ebria tiene que estar. El pensamiento se borro cuando vio como se cayo al suelo redonda.

.-Será mejor que te vayas-dijo Sirius mientras ayuda a Eli a levantarse. El tío en cuestion no parecia querer irse

.-Hazle caso Brian estoy bien-dijo Eli en un ataque de lucidez.

Por fin el tío se fue y Eli permitió que Sirius la llevara a donde tuviera que llevarla. Al salir de aquel antro Sirius saco su preciosa moto la devolvió a su tamaño normal y monto a Eli delante y el detrás. A ver si con el aire se despejaba un poco, no podía llevarla así a Hogwarts. Después de sobrevolar sobre Londres, Canterbury y Brighton Sirius decidió que Eli ya estaba en condiciones para ir al castillo. Aterrizo en los terrenos de Hogwarts y cogió a Eli en sus brazos ya que esta se había quedado dormida. El castillo estaba desierto a esas horas de la noche, Sirius se decepciono un poco esperaba que el espíritu merodeador de Harry no se habría perdido y merodeara por las noches como buen merodeador pero en fin pensándolo mejor así no los veían. Que equivocado que estaba Sirius.

Sirius llevó a Eli a su habitación, esta se despertó cuando entraron, seguía borracha pero no tanto como en la discoteca. La dejo en la cama y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

.-Espera-dijo Eli con voz ronca

.-¿Quieres algo?

.-Quiero que te quedes-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él apoyándose en la pared. El alcohol todavía hacía su efecto.

* * *

Y colorin colorado esta hist... quiero decir este capitulo se ha acabado hasta el proximo. ¿le ha parecido muy largo¿Normal¿Corto? Bueno pues dejadme criticas con vuestros comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, quejas acepto de todo 

Ellie Swam


	15. La confesion de Malfoy

Hola a todos!

Sigo aquí todavía, no se preocupen. Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes pero no he tenido nada de tiempo. Apenas tenía tiempo de ir de mi casa al instituto, del instituto a mi casa, comer y de mi casa a la biblioteca. Por fin se ha terminado todo, aunque ahora hecho de menos ir al instituto (quien lo iba a decir, tanto tiempo deseando que acabara y ahora..) Además suspendí un examen final de una asignatura de las fáciles, en mi opinión la suspendí porque me confié demasiado y porque la profesora puso el examen con cosas que no salían en el libro pero como se habían dado en clase pues nos las teníamos que saber. Al final hice el examen de recuperación y lo aprobé con buena nota. Bueno dejo de aburriros con mi vida y vamos a lo que nos interesa.

El principio de este capitulo lo escribí en época de exámenes así que muy bien no esta. He intentado retocarlo pero al final he decidido dejarlo así antes de estropearlo más. El final lo he escrito esta tarde corriendo porque mañana me voy de viaje y quería subirlo esta tarde. No se cuando empezare el próximo capitulo porque cuando vuelva quiero dedicarme al tercer capitulo de otra de mis historias, pero espero tenerlo pronto.

Respondo a los que me dejaron criticas:

**Danny-kanuto**: Muxas gracias por tu critica. Ya creía que no iba a recibir ninguna por el capitulo, que era el que más me había gustado. No te preocupes por no haberla dejado antes (mas vale tarde k nunca) yo también he estado muy liada con los exámenes menos mal que ya ha acabado todo. Espero que hayas aprobado todo y que pases unas buenas vacaciones. Besos

**Ivylaloka**: Hola, me has dejado la critica cuando estaba subiendo el capitulo. No te hubieran quedado dos si hubieras entregado el trabajo de sociales. Y creia que yo era la única que ponía nombres al ordenador (el mío Manolo, como ya sabes quien). No te iba a echar la culpa (Ivy: Ellie no mientas) buena te la echaría sino lo hubiera recuperado pero ahora ya no. Bonito verano k te espera en tu casa y con clases particulares, ni me cambiaría por ti, aunque mi verano tampoco va a ser tan divertido. Quiero irme a Londres pero va a ser que no porque aun no hemos reservado nada. Con la ilu que me hacía ir. Nada más, espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes una critica, ya sabes que acepto de todo.

* * *

**_Capitulo 14: La confesion de Malfoy_**

Eli llego hasta Sirius que estaba junto a la puerta, no sin antes tropezarse unas tres veces con su baúl. Se miraron a la cara y sin poder resistirse se dieron un apasionado beso. Una cosa llevo a la otra y en menos de un segundo estaba en la cama sin ropa. Menos mal que Sirius se había encargado de poner un hechizo silenciador a la habitación porque sino hubieran despertado a medio Hogwarts.

-...s...S...s...S...-

.-¿Habéis visto eso?-pregunto Ron entrando a la sala común seguido por Harry y Hermione

.-Eso son buenas noticias-contesto Hermione saliendo de la capa invisible

.-Lo que yo digo es que no lo podían hacer en un lugar más discreto-dijo Ron

.-Tampoco estaban haciendo nada malo y creerían que el castillo estaba desierto por las noches-dijo Harry

.-Como si no te conocieran, Harry-dijo Ron

.-Eh-protesto éste indignado

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían bajado a la cocina para echarle la poción a Malfoy en su zumo de calabaza del desayuno, la poción ya se había enfriado y como Hermione dijo ahora estaba transparente. Cuando volvían se había encontrado a Sirius llevando en brazos a una dormida Eli, caminando hacía el cuarto de ésta.

.-Voy a acostarme-dijo Ron subiendo al dormitorio de los chicos

.-Yo también-dijo Harry yendo detrás de Ron.

Hermione espero hasta ver a sus mejores amigos entrando al dormitorio, luego dio media vuelta y volvió a salir de la sala común. Tenía una cita a la que no podía faltar.

-...s...S...s...S...-

.-Que sorpresa sangre sucia creí que ya no vendrías-Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared mirándola con descaro

.-Acordamos no insúltalos recuerdas-Hermione contuvo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Malfoy para deformarle la cara

.-Cierto-dijo Malfoy

.-Veo que has cumplido tu palabra y no has traído a tus matones contigo-observó Hermione

.-De que habría servido habrías salido corriendo y no habríamos tenido esta "agradable" charla-comento él

.-De agradable nada Malfoy, vendo a aclarar las cosas

.-Quieres salir con esa comadreja. No me prefieres a mi-añadió acercándose peligrosamente a ella

.-Antes muerta Malfoy-contesto con un brillo de odio en sus ojos-dame el contrahechizo

.-Lo siento querida pero no te lo daré hasta que no dejes al pobretón y te vengas conmigo

Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva. Ese no era el Malfoy que ella conocía. Que interés podría tener un Malfoy en una sangre sucia como ella.

.-Nunca-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia su sala común. Estaba claro que con Malfoy no se podría conseguir nada. Tendría que encontrarlo ella misma, pero ya había buscado en los libros de la mitad de la biblioteca...tendría que hablar con Harry, aunque como estuviera del mismo humor que ayer después de ganar el parido...

Malfoy la observo con la mirada mientras doblaba una esquina. Abatido apoyo de nuevo la espalda en la pared y fue bajando hasta quedar en el suelo. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que mandarle esos trabajitos¿No le bastaba con que fuera el mejor en pociones? No él siempre mandándole trabajos complicados. Ojalá todo fuera diferente pensó levantándose de un salto. Si seguía así se quedaría dormido y un Malfoy no se queda dormido por los suelos del castillo.

-...s...S...s...S...-

Una bella muchacha estaba tumbada boca abajo en una cama de madera algo desgastado por el tiempo con la espalda y los brazos descubiertos. Un hombre estaba sentado a su lado colocándole un paño de agua fría en los cortes de la espalda y brazos.

.-No vas a aguantar mucho tiempo-dijo el hombre

.-Aguantare el que sea necesario-contesto ella

.-Pero Cass ¿qué pretendes¿No querrás unirte al señor oscuro? Pues eso es lo que conseguirás si te quedas aquí y no me dejas que informe a la orden de tu localización

.-No, no quiero unirme tranquilízate Sev, solo quiero seguir entrenando

.-¿No puedes entrenar en Hogwarts mejor que aquí?

.-No, en Hogwarts no sería igual

.-Tienes razón-añadió Snape sarcástico- en Hogwarts no te morirías por no evitar una maldición a tiempo

.-NO estoy muerta Severus...Al menos no todavía

.-Sabes que no me gusta que juegues con ese tema

.-Lo se-dijo levantándose poniéndose bien la camiseta y abriendo la puerta

.-¿a dónde vas?

.-A seguir entrenando-y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo antes de que Severus le diese tiempo a protestar y acabará convenciéndola de no ir.

-...s...S...s...S...-

El día amaneció nublado y con claros signos de que iba a caer un buen chaparrón mas tarde. Toda la noche había estado nevando y en los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve.

En la habitación de cierta profesora de DCAO dos cuerpos dormían placidamente hasta que Eli se despertó y miro al hombre que dormía a su lado. En toda la historia de Hogwarts no se había escuchado un grito semejante, aunque claro solo lo oyó Sirius gracias al bendito hechizo insonorizador.

.-Estas loca-dijo Sirius tapándose con las mantas. Es que hacía un frío de narices y él estaba completamente desnudo al igual que Eli

.-Que haces en mi cama maldito pervertido-grito Eli cogiendo lo primero que pillo a mano, que resulto ser el trabajo de uno de sus alumnos de sexto curso con el nombre Neville Longbottom

.-Anda vuelve a la cama y deja de chillar

Lo último que pensaba hacer Eli era hacerle caso a Sirius pero no le quedo otra al ver su ropa tirada al otro extremo de la habitación. No iba a cruzar toda la habitación desnuda y Sirius tenía demasiado bien agarradas las mantas, anticipándose a su decisión.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius se maldijo mentalmente por no poner un hechizopara cerrarla aparte del insonorizador. Entró Remus Lupin que estaba muy preocupado, el pobre por no haber recibido noticias ni de Eli ni de Sirius, claro que no pensaba encontrándoselos a los dos en la misma cama y en paños menores.

.-¡Que estáis haciendo!-grito Lupin

.-Oye no chilles que tengo resaca-dijo Eli llevándose las manos a la cabeza

.-Mira quien fue a hablar-dijo Sirius- La que empieza el día con una dosis de gritos Eh.. Moony podrías cerrar la puerta no me apetece que se entere todo el castillo de nuestros problemas amorosos

.-¿Nuestros?...No hay un nuestros, hay un tu y yo, no un nuestros-dijo Eli mientras Lupin cerraba la puerta-No hay un nuestros

.-Creo que ya nos hemos enterado-dijo Lupin

.-Es para que éste se entere bien de que no hay un nuestros-dijo mirando a Sirius

.-Eso no es lo que decías a noche-contraatacó Sirius consiguiendo que Eli se pusiese colorado como un tomate

.-¿Qué paso anoche?-preguntó Remus intrigado. No bastaba cualquier cosa para que Sirius y Eli acabaran en la misma cama, Eli no se acostaría con Sirius ni borracha ¿verdad?.

.-Pues...ehm...anoche...-empezó Eli, la verdad es que no se acordaba muy bien de lo que había pasado- Solo recuerdo que estaba deprimida y fui a tomar un trago- eso fue después de su encuentro con los motífagos claro

.-¿Uno solo!...Remus siéntate que esto va pa largo

.-Si, si yo no digo nada pero no os importaría vestiros antes-pregunto Remus- Es por vosotros no vayáis a coger un resfriado y luego me echéis a mi las culpas-aclaró el licántropo ante la mirada de sus dos amigos

-...s...S...s...S...-

.-Sois unos ineptos, estúpidos..CRUCIO-Voldemort lanzaba maldiciones a los mortifagos arrodillados frente a él.

.-Ruego que nos perdone señor, solo ha sido un fallo-habló entrecortadamente uno de los mortifagos tras reponerse de la dura maldición

.-¡Solo un fallo!-exclamo él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-Por vuestra mísera culpa casi mi estupendo plan se destruye...Crucixicion (un hechizo mejorado del crucio que es mas doloroso)

.-Os ofrecí a Elisabeth Bennet en bandeja y vosotros no solo no lográis capturarla sino que encima casi os puede un muggle cualquiera. Panda de inútiles...CRUCIO

Los gritos de los mortifagos retumbaron en la enorme cueva, pero eso no hizo que Lord Voldemort sintiera lastima o compasión de ellos. Algunos incluso se desmayaron del dolor, no cualquier persona soporta tres crucios y un crucixicion seguidos, solo algunos siguieron concientes.

.-Mi señor-dijo alguien desde la entrada

.-Más te vale que sea importante Nott-dijo Voldemort dispuesto a lanzarle un crucio por haberlo molestado

.-Lo es mi amo-dijo besándole la parte inferior de la túnica-tiene visita

Lord Voldemort pasó a la sala de invitados que era como la que acababa de dejar solo que con un mesa, cuatro sillas y una chimenea encendida para caldear la habitación. De pie estaba la figura de una mujer con un velo en la cabeza para cubrir su rostro.

.-Mi lady de winter a que se debe el honor de su visita-

.-Mi señor-dijo haciendo una breve inclinación- estoy disgustada con el comportamiento de sus mortifagos. Casi echan nuestro plan a perder.

.-Lo se milady, ya han sido castigados como se les corresponde

.-Eso espero mi lord ya sabe todo lo que nos ha costado planearlo

.-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto impaciente

.-Si, Potter y sus amigos van a interrogar a Malfoy

.-¿A Malfoy¿Y creen que el hijo de Lucius les va a decir algo?

.-Han fabricado Veritaserum, se la van a dar mañana

.-Muy listos, seguro que la ha hecho esa sangre sucia...sería de mucha ayuda a nuestro lado, espero que el joven Malfoy haga lo que le ha mandado su padre

.-También otra cosa-dijo la mujer

.-Habla-ordeno Voldemort

.-Elisabeth vendrá pronto

.-Excelente-dijo Voldemort juntando sus dedos- Su marido estaría orgullosa de ti

.-Gracias mi lord pero ya sabe lo que a mi me interesaba mi marido

.-Cierto-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa malévola-a ti solo te interesaba su fortuna

.-Con su permiso voy a retirarme

.-Retírate no vayas a levantar sospechas-dijo Voldemort-mantenme informado de lo que sucede en Hogwarts y no pierdas de vista a esas personas

.-Si mi señor-y la mujer extraña se retiro sin dejar de ocultar su rostro

.-SEVERUS, LUCIUS-llamo Voldemort echando unos estraños polvos en la chimenea

Al instante la figura del profesor de pociones mas odiado en Hogwarts apareció de la nada acompañada de un hombre con cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

.-Llamabas mi señor-dijeron arrodillándose

.-Levantaos. Severus quiero que traigas a Bennet para seguir con su entrenamiento

.-Pero señor, estuvieron entrenado toda la noche

.-Ni peros ni nada Severus no cuestiones mis ordenes sino quieres recibir un castigo por tu insolencia TRAEMELA

Cuando Snape se fue, se volvió hacia Lucius que seguía de pie.

.-Snape se esta interesando demasiasdo en la pequeña Bennet y eso nos va a servir de gran ayuda.

.-¿De que podría servinos señor?-preguntó Lucius confunso

.-Cass no sospecharía de Severus ¿verdad?-dijo Snape- Y ahora Lucius quiero que me traigas a tu hijo tengo un pequeño trabajo para él-dijo sonriendo

-...s...S...s...S...-

.-Bueno ahora si que me podéis explicar todo lo que paso-dijo Lupin

Eli y Sirius ya se habían vestido con la ropa que Remus amablemente había recogido de distintos rincones de la habitación que no sabía que existían. Eli había cesado es su intento de lanzarle maldiciones a Sirius y ahora estaba sentada lo más lejos posible de él.

.-Esto...yo...-comenzó Sirius inseguro-fui a..

.-¿Hogmeade?-intento ayudarlo Remus

.-No...Lizzy no estaba allí-dijo Sirius

.-¿Y dónde estabas?-le pregunto a Eli que hasta ahora había permanecido al margen de la conversación

.-Recuerdas aquel sitio al que íbamos algunas noches...Si donde me llamaba Vanessa-añadió al ver la confusión de Remus

.-¡Fuiste a la disloka!-exclamó Remus

.-Nada de gritar-le recordó Eli

.-¿Y se puede saber para qué?

.-No se, por lo que te dije y supongo que también tuvo algo que ver algunos mortifagos que me encontré por el camino

.-¿Te atacaron los mortifagos?

.-No, me invitaron a tomar el té-dijo sarcástica- Tu que crees

Al final Sirius con algo de ayuda de Eli acabaron por contarle todo a Remus omitiendo ciertos detalles que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba contar.

.-Sois unos irresponsables-dijo Remus-Sobre todo tú Eli, de ti no creía esperar cosa semejante, de Sirius si pero de ti

Eli bajo la cabeza avergonzada como una niña pequeña. Le dolía mucho las palabras de Remus al que consideraba como su hermano mayor, el mas responsable y maduro de los merodeadores

-...s...S...s...S...-

.-¿Se lo habrá bebido ya?

.-Pues claro Ron, es que te falta vista o que. Todos hemos visto como se lo bebía

.-Pero a lo mejor era otra bebida

.-¿Qué otra bebida sirven en el desayuno que sea de color naranja?

.-Viéndolo de esa manera

.-Se va-interrumpió Harry observando como Malfoy salía corriendo del comedor.

.-Pero si aun no me he terminado mi trozo de tarta con salsa de arándanos-se quejó Ron

Los tres salieron del comedor, Ron con un plato donde estaba su tarta de arándanos. Ya lo tenían todo planeado aturdieron a Malfoy y se lo llevaron al cuarto de baño de Myrtel la llorona.

.-¿Qué le vamos a preguntar?-dijo Ron

.-Por Cass ¿no?-dijo Hermione

.-¿Y por que no le preguntas por el contrahechizo?-dijo Harry. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no había pensado en ello, bueno solo dos veces pero había decidido que no porque Ron se enteraría de todo

.-¿Qué contrahechizo?-dijo Hermione diciéndole a Harry que no con la mirada.

.-Nada, uno para la clase de McGonagall nada importante-dijo Harry que había entendido el mensaje de Hermione

.-Enervate

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido (o aparentándolo) de encontrarse en un baño de chicas con el trío dorado. Claro que se sorprendió ( y esta vez no lo aparento) de verse las manos y los pies atados.

.-¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?

.-Esto es un interrogatorio Malfoy o hablas o te quedas sin tu maravillosa cara-dijo Harry

.-¿Qué queréis saber?

.-¿Dónde esta Cass?

.-Ah así que has perdido a tu encantadora noviecita ¿no Potter?-dijo Malfoy burlándose de ellos-Una pena con lo que nos podíamos haber divertido juntos.

Ron y Hermione sujetaron a Harry a tiempo de que no se abalanzará contra Malfoy por sus comentarios

.-¿Dónde ésta?

.-Muy lejos de aquí, en un bosque en América cerca de la bahía de Hudson-dijo Malfoy recordando lo que Voldemort le había dicho que dijese

.-Estupendo-exclamó Ron-habrá muchos bosque cerca de la bahía de Hudson

.-¿Algún otro detalle?-pregunto Harry

.-Sólo se que en su centro se encuentra el lago Baker-añadió Malfoy

.-¿Y como se llama ese bosque?-pregunto Hermione para ver si había oído hablar de él.

.-Nadie sabe su nombre pero la gente de por allí lo llama...el bosque de las sombras

* * *

Otro capitulo acabado, ya quedan menos. Aqui sale por primera vez el bosque de las sombras, el tuto de este fic, ya iremos descubriendolo mas adelante.  
La escena que mas me gusto fue la de Eli, Sirius y Remus. Espero que se lo hayan pasado igual de bien al leerla que yo al escribirla. 

Hasta el proximo y que paseis buenas vacaciones, y no olvedeis echaros crema si vais a la piscina o a la playa que calienta mucho el sol y los rayos Ultravioletas son muy peligrosos, y las gafas de sol que sirven para algo mas que para decorar el pelo.

Dejarme algun review please!


	16. El entrenamiento y el kaiuno

Hola ya estoy de vuelta.  
¿Cómo van las vacaciones? No he podido subir el capitulo antes porque ¡he estado de vacaciones en Inglaterra! La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien sobre todo con mi hermana. Aunque que raros que son los ingleses, pero en fin volviendo al tema. Este capitulo no esta mal, ya es navidad (en la historia, claro) queda poco para la acción. Pero no digo nada mas no vaya a ser que me vaya de la lengua. He leído en otros fics que han prohibido responder a los reviews, me he leido las normas de fanfition y no he encontrado ninguna regla que lo diga por eso contesto a los reviews o en este caso al review. Muchas gracias Danny por dejarlo

**Danny-kanuto-link: **Gracias por tu review. Ay lady de winter, no te puedo decir quien es (si no ya se fastidia la sorpresa) Pero me gusta que intentes averiguarlo, te voy a dar una pista en uno de los capitulos se nota quien es. Puede ser Marina o puede no ser jeje. Mas adelante pondré mas pistas, estate atento. Bsos

Recuerdo que para la conversacion de guardianes uso.  
""palabra""

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 15: El entrenamiento y el kaiuno

Harry desató a Malfoy con un movimiento de varita, el rubio ya no les hacía falta. Antes de que se arrepintiera, Malfoy salió pitando de los aseos y se perdió entre los pasillos desiertos. Los tres amigos meditaron la información de Malfoy caminando por los pasillos, rumbo a ninguna parte.

.-¿Qué pensáis?-pregunto Harry al cabo de unos minutos de silencio

.-Yo no me he creído ni una palabra de lo que nos ha dicho-dijo Hermione muy segura

.-Hermione

.-¿Qué?-contesto ella-No es muy raro que venga Malfoy y nos diga: "Si, el sitio que buscáis es el bosque de la sombras y si, esta en América" El bosque de las sombras ja -repitió con burla-parece sacado de un cuento muggle para asustar a los niños pequeños.

.-Pero puede que Cass este allí-dijo Harry desesperado

.-Si en medio de la selva-dijo con burla- y Voldemort de repente se ha convertido en Tarzan y Cass es Jane

Ron miro a su amiga sin entender lo que había dicho. Pero Harry miró a Hermione disgustado, se estaba burlando claramente de él. Por otro lado, Hermione sabía que se había pasado con lo que había dicho pero haber si eso hacía razonar a Harry y no volver a cometer el mismo error que el año pasado con Sirius.

.-¿Qué perdemos al intentarlo-pregunto Harry

.-¿La cabeza?-pregunto Ron tímidamente- Harry no podemos ir de Inglaterra a América en un plis

.-¿A que viene ese negativismo? Os habéis unido a la asociación "Vamos a hundir a Potter"

.-Solo decimos lo que pensamos-dijo Hermione colocando una mano en su hombro con la intención de tranquilizarlo-Antes que nada tenemos que asegurarnos de que Cass este allí- evito decir "para que no nos pase lo mismo que con Sirius"

.-¿Cómo?-exclamo sarcástico- Mientras nosotros intentamos descubrir si Cass esta allí, a ella pueden estar torturándola o.. quien sabe que. Yo me voy a América, vosotros hacéis lo que queráis

.-HARRY-llamo Hermione pero Harry no la escucho o no quiso escucharla-¿Tu que opinas?

.-Que esta como una cabra-dijo Ron-Pero lo de América no suena mal, piénsalo ¡recorreremos mundo!

Y se fue detrás de Harry cantando "Américaaa...oh!...Américaaa..." , Hermione sonrió antes de seguirlo, estaba tan cómico por eso lo quería tanto.

-...sSs...SsS...sSs...-

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de allí, Cass estaba en su habitación copiando unos apuntes que le había mandado el lord. Ahora resulta que no bastaba con entrenar también había que estudiar, a esa conclusión había llegado Lord Voldemort hacía dos días. Total que estaba desde antes de ayer encerrada en su cuarto copiando lo que Voldemort había dicho "unos apuntes" que luego resulto se el libro de Historia de la Magia entero. Llevaba quince pergaminos pero aun no había llegado a la mitad. Esta mañana había ido a hablar con Voldemort o Tom como ahora lo llamaba, claro que al principio recibió un par de crucios por su insolencia pero ahora Voldemort se había acostumbrado, sencillamente no le parecía correcto usar el nombre de Voldemort ahora que se conocían (lo cual no quiere decir que se agraden, mas bien lo contrario). Bueno a lo que iba que esta mañana Cass se había presentado ante Voldemort diciendo que llevaba doce paginas y aun le faltaba mucho para llegar al final. ¿Qué había hecho Voldemort? Reírse delante de sus narices como si estar copiando dos días fuera gracioso, Cass contuvo las ganas de echarle un par de maldiciones que había aprendido (nada agradables, aunque viniendo de Voldemort eran muy suavecitas) ya que no quería que empezara a torturarla tan temprano. Espero pacientemente a que Voldemort parara de reírse.

.-¿Qué creías? El mundo no se construyo en dos días-dijo Voldemort- Ahora de vuelta a tu cuarto, cuantos antes te pongas antes terminas.

.-¿Para que quiero saber lo que paso hace mil años si no me va a servir de nada?-pregunto Cass

.-Quien ha dicho que no te van a servir de nada, pueden darte ideas para el futuro y ahora a copiar

Y no le había quedado más remedio que seguir copiando, o eso o ser castigada por Voldemort y prefería lo primero.

Lo bueno es que tenía un escritorio decente para ella sola, lo malo que no se podía apoyar en el respaldo de la silla porque le dolían las cicatrices de la espalda. Ay que vida mas dura que le esperaba pero solo tenía que aguantar y seguir para adelante. Ahora estaba en mejor forma física y conocía mas formas de lucha, hechizos y maldiciones que antes. Pero echaba de menos a Harry, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ahora mismo ¿La echaría de menos¿La estaría buscando? Sacudió la cabeza y aporta esos pensamientos de sus mente, no podía permitirse pensar en Harry, había cerrado la conexión entre ellos en cuanto supo la manera de hacerlo, y ahora no podía ponerse a lamentarse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-...sSs...SsS...sSs...-

Harry y sus amigos salían del gran comedor, ya habían dado todas las clases por hoy y tenían la tarde libre. Hermione sabía que Harry investigaría sobre ese bosque y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Sentía que se estaban equivocando de camino o que estaban pasando algo por alto pero no sabía que. A ella no le hacía gracia tener que ir a un bosque en otro continente solo porque Malfoy lo había dicho pero Harry no le haría caso y ella no se quedaría en Inglaterra mientras Harry estuviera en América.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Elisabeth Bennet doblaba la esquina al mismo tiempo que ella, lo que supuso que ambas chocaran y los papeles que Eli tenía volaran por todo el pasillo. Rápidamente se agacho a recogerlos, Hermione se agacho con ella para ayudarla pero le dijo que no hacía falta. Pudo ver uno de los papeles que ponía "África sufre mas enfermedades de malaria y hambre" y otro que ponía "La marca tenebrosa en en medio del Sahara"

.-Os estaba buscando-dijo Eli cuando ya hubo recogido todo- Entrad

Aparto el cuadro de Chemín " el bailarín" que en ese momento estaba tocando las castañuelas al tiempo que daba algunos pasos de flamenco. Ron se quedo embobado mirando la gracia del hombre pero Hermione lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo adentro. Esa era una de las puertas secretas del despacho de Eli y Harry suponía que había mas.

Se sentaron en unos cojines que había por el suelo, Eli suspiro tratando de calmarse, "Venga Elisabeth puedes hacerlo"se animo mentalmente

.-Bien-comenzó algo insegura-se que creéis que sabéis donde se encuentra Cass-El trío abrió la boca asombrados- Pero me temo que el señor Malfoy os ha engañado.

Se escucho un "!VES!" de Hermione

.-Creo que se donde esta Cass-termino Eli

La voz de Harry no se hizo de esperar

.-Y si sabes donde esta porque no vas a buscarla, es que no te importa su vida-Harry no estaba pensando lo que decía pero el amor y la inquietud a perder a Cass eran mayor que su razón. El rostro de Eli cambio de inquieto a serio, sus facciones se endurecieron rápidamente

.-Primero he dicho que creo saber donde esta no que lo se, Segundo-dijo acallando a Hermione que ya iba a hablar- no te creas que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza ir a buscarla muchas veces y tercero no dudes ni UN SEGUNDO en que quiero a mi hija por encima de todas las cosas y me importa su vida mas que la mía

Extrañamente ahora se sentía mucho mejor, si Sirius iba a tener razón es mejor sacar las cosas fuera que dejarlas encerradas en tu interior. Y a cuento de que estaba pensando en Sirius.

.-Voy a preparados para ir a rescatar a Cass-dijo ya mas tranquila-No dudéis que el sitio donde esta está fuertemente vigilado, por lo que tendréis que saber como defenderos de lo que me encargare yo

.-¿Cuándo?

.-Todos los días desde las cuatro de la mañana hasta que empecéis las clases

.-CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA-el grito de Ron retumbo en todo el castillo

.-No estoy sorda-fue la única respuesta de Eli.

-...sSs...SsS...sSs...-

En el plano espiritual Exeral y Kaia(la guardiana de Cass)discutían acaloradamente sobre Harry y Cass

""Exy te digo que tenemos que hacer algo""decía enfadada la guardiana""

""Te he dicho que no me llames Exy""replicaba el guardián""

""Harry te lo dice""

""¿Y que?""

""Que si Harry te lo dice yo también, además es más corto""dijo Kaia"" Lo que te decía, Cass me ha bloqueado y...""

""...y también ha bloqueado a Harry""completo el otro guardián""ya lo sé""

""Y si lo sabes¿por qué no haces nada?""le reclamo Kaia""No has hablado con Harry desde Halloween ""

""Que quieres que le diga, que no sabemos donde esta Cass ni como esta""dijo Exy

""Por lo menos esta viva""comento Kaia""Lo notaría si estuviera muerta""

""Que alivio""dijo en voz baja""

""Te he oído, pero podías enseñar a Harry a defenderse y a pelear contra Voldemort. De todas formas iba a aprender tarde o temprano""

""Ya va a entrenar con Eli, seguro que ella le enseña correctamente""

""¿Quien lo pone en duda? Pero tú puedes enseñarle cosas que Eli no puede""

""Mas bien que no quiere""dijo Exy sonriendo""Eli es la mejor en muchos tipos de luchas""

""Ya lo se, pero tú podrías enseñarselo"

""Pero se supone que tenía que ir a Camelot a entrenar con Cass, no que le tenía que entrenar yo.""

""Cuanto mas preparado vaya mejor"" dijo Kaia""Además cuando crees que podrán ir, Harry no se marchara sin Cass y tampoco pueden marcharse separados. Antes de eso Harry tiene que rescatarla y volvemos al punto donde tienes que enseñarla""

""Esta bien""acepto el guardián"Pero mas vale que Cass este entrenando""

""¿Con Voldemort?""exclamo aterrorizada""Mas vale que no""

Y los dos guardianes empezaron a reír

-...sSs...SsS...sSs...-

En el despacho de Dumbledore, este y McGonagall discutían acaloradamente sobre la admisión de un nuevo alumno

.-Albus, el curso ya ha empezado, no podemos admitir a nadie más-explico McGonagall -Si casi vamos a dar vacaciones de navidad

.-Mi querida profesora, ya le he dicho que es de suma importancia la presencia de este alumno en este curso. Firenze me ha dicho..

.-Y dale con Firenze ¿desde cuando crees en las preediciones del centauro?-Se notaba que a McGonagall no le gustaba la adivinación, es más, le parecía una perdida de tiempo

.-Profesora, presiento que este curso va a pasar algo asombroso y este alumno tiene que estar aquí.

.-Albus haz lo que quieras-dijo cansada la profesora- Pero si no esta al nivel de los demás no será mi culpa

.-Por eso no te preocupes Minerva, tiene nivel de sobra

.-¿Y en que curso estara?-pregunto McGonagall

.-En sexto, en Griffindor

.-Encima en mi casa. Como sabes que Griffindor

.-Por que es Griffindor, su madre fue Griffindor

.-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

.-Todo, tiene que ver todo-dijo Albus misteriosamente- Pero no te preocupes le he hecho la prueba

-...sSs...sSs...sSs...-

Los días pasaron y pronto estuvieron en Navidad, el nuevo alumno del que hablaba Dumbledore no había aparecido y no daba signos de querer aparecer. La profesora McGonagall empezó a pasar las lista para que se apuntaran los alumnos que iban a quedarse a pasar la navidad en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione se apuntaron enseguida (no podían para el entrenamiento con Eli) pero fueron unos de los pocos que lo hicieron. La mayoría de los alumnos querían irse a pasar las navidades con sus familias, estaban en guerra y no sabían cuanto tiempo podrían estar juntos. Por eso el colegio se quedo vació al comienzo de la navidad, solo había dos o tres de Ravenclaw y uno de Hufflepuff, ninguno de Slyttherin lo que era muy extraño. Ellos no tenían que temer de Voldemort, estaban en su mando por lo que si se iban era por otra razón.

ni Desde aquel día en que Eli los reunió en su despacho había pasado cerca de un mes, a partir de entonces Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían descansado un minuto sobre todo Harry que aparte del entrenamiento de Eli, tenían el suyo propio con Exy y Kaia( que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que inventarse ejercicios imposibles de hacer).  
Al principio , Harry se había alegrado de volver a hablar con su guardián, pero en cuanto supo los motivos de su vuelta se arrepintió rápidamente.

Con Eli, Harry y sus amigos aprendían como manejar un espada, acostumbrarse a su peso para manejarla con mas agilidad (al principio a penas podían moverla correctamente). Como dijo Hermione "en las películas parece muy fácil y divertido pero luego a ver quien se pone a intentarlo". También aprendieron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las artes marciales (que era lo mismo pero mas fino) y el combate con unos palos largos llamados kaiunos.

**Flash Back**

_.-Esto se llama kaiuno-dijo Eli mostrando un palo largo de madera, perfectamente equilibrado y con algunos adornos rojos-Hoy aprenderemos a usarlos_

_Eli le enseño a cojerlos correctamente, y luego ejecuto unos movimientos sencillos de nivel bajo para empezar el entrenamiento. Descubrieron que era más fácil verlos que hacerlos. Al cabo de unas horas cuando pudieron realizarlos correctamente (Ron con sangre en la nariz del palazo que se había metido el solo) empezaron a practicar esos movimientos con Eli. El resultado, tres personas en el suelo muertas de cansancio y con algunos cardenales, y otra de pie, mas fresca que una lechuga con un palo en una mano en posición de ataque._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ese día se divirtieron mucho, menos mal que Eli les daba una pomada para disimular los arañazos y los moratones porque sino no hubieron podido explicar como es que siempre parecían que venían de combatir con el mismísimo Voldemort, lo malo de la pomada es que solo duraba tres horas y tenían que llevar siempre un tubo encima.

Lo que más le costo a Ron fue levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana, el primer día sobre todo no quería moverse de la cama, por lo que Harry y Hermione tuvieron que recurrir a soluciones drásticas por su bien. Le echaron un cubo de agua fría en toda la cabeza, Ron no pilló un resfriado por pura suerte. Desde ese día solo tienes que mencionarle un cubo de agua y se levanta corriendo, a Harry tampoco le hacía mucha gracia levantarse a esas horas pero era la única manera de que Eli le rebelara el sitio donde estaba Cass.

Ahora, en Navidad tenían la sala común de Griffindor para ellos solos, lo cual era una ventaja porque podrían practicar entre ellos sin necesidad de esconderse. En navidad seguirían practicando (Sería un delito que termináramos de practicar en vacaciones-dijo Harry sarcástico) pero para alegría de Ron practicarían a partir de las nueve de la mañana hasta la hora de la comida, donde harían un descanso para seguir dos horas mas por la tarde y dejarles tiempo libre para hacer guerras de nieve.

Pero Harry aun tenía que seguir cuatro horas más de entrenamiento que su guardián. Como Exy no podía aparecerse en su plano (Gracias a Dios-pensaba Harry) primero s qHarry tenía que ir al plano espiritual donde le enseñaba, por medio de unos muñecos, que Harry decía que eran elasticos (¿quién puede realizar esos movimientos sin caerse?) luego él los hacía y Exy y Kaia le corregían. Con Exy y Kaia había aprendido tiro con arco, movimientos mas avanzados de lucha con espada, como canalizar la energía a sus manos o a cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo, magia sin varita (aunque eso lo había dado anteriormente con Eli) poderes mentales(aunque eso no se le daba muy bien) y hasta un poco de telekinesia. Kaia le había enseñado las grandes artes de la medicina tanto muggle como mágica. Pero con la mágica gastabas mucha energía y pronto tu cuerpo no podía más, por eso al principio Kaia le mostraba como lo hacía, le decía algunos trucos y le enseñaba a canalizar la energía; Harry intentaba hacerlo sobre animales heridos pero solo conseguía que sus manos brillaran y desisfectaran la herida no a curarla. En uanto la herida estaba desinfectada y empezaba a cerrarse, se quedaba sin energía. No podía con las clases de Eli y las clases de los dos guardianes, no parecía que estuviera en navidad. Aunque viendo la parte positiva, ahora no pensaba mucho en Cass.

Lo que tambien de gusto fue que al haber tan poca gente en el castillo, Lupin había tomado la decisión de instalarse allí durante la navidad, poniendo como excusa que alguien tendría que cuidar a Sirius. No hizo caso a sus protesta de "se cuidarme solo, gracias" pero en el fondo Sirius también estaba encantado de tener allí a Remus.

Harry estaba feliz, iba a pasar la navidad con su padrino, con Remus, con Eli(a la que había cogido cariño) y sus mejores amigos. Solo faltaba Cass pero pronto estarían juntos de nuevo como que se llamaba Harry Potter

* * *

Con esto se acaba el capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? 

Espero sus criticas ya saben que acepto de todo desde un abrazo hasta un tomatazo.

Y por cierto como ya estamos en navidad(en el fic) se tiene alguna idea de los regalos para cada uno se lo agradecería mucho. No soy buena para elegir regalos.

Nos vemos en el proximo

Ellie Bennet


	17. Navidad, navidad ¿dulce navidad?

Hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta. No me diréis que esta vez he tardado mucho. No me ha dado ni tiempo ha actualizar mi otra historia. Lo siento pero cuando me meto dentro de una historia solo se me ocurren ideas para esa historia. Pero enseguida me pongo con la otra. Este capitulo me gusta mucho como me ha quedado. Es uno de los mas largos que he escrito por no decir el mas largo. En este capitulo se ve mas la relación entre Harry, Ron y Hermione y entre Sirius y Eli. Y la pequeña sorpresa del final que no os desvelo para no fastidiar la fiesta. Aviso que en este capitulo también salen algunas palabras fuertes pero no mucho. Lo dicho que espero que os guste y me dejéis alguna critica. Muchas gracias a Ivita por mandarme alguna idea de regalos de navidad, los otros los he elegido yo (así de mal han salido) y muchas gracias a Emma Felton por mandarme un critica. Gracias de corason a las dos.

Y este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a mi hermana(si ya se que repito).Por hacerme reír con tonterías y por hacer que pasara unas vacaciones inolvidables en Bath. Te quiero. Y también a Ivyta y por que no a Emma Felton. Muchas gracias Emma con nueve palabras has hecho que suba este capitulo antes de lo previsto. Cuidaos mucho wapas

Ah y otra cosa ya se que dije que iba a tener veinte capítulos pero al paso que vamos en veinte no la termino así que aún queda historia para rato

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 16: Navidad, navidad ¿dulce navidad?

El día de navidad amaneció blanco y frío. Harry se despertó con un montón de paquetes de regalo a los pies de su cama; a su lado, Ron ya había empezado a abrir los suyos.

.-¡Feliz navidad Harry!-dijo Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto- Te hubiera despertado antes pero me imaginaba que estarías cansado

.-Si, ayer Eli nos machaco de lo lindo-dijo Harry empezando a abrir sus regalos.

.-Pero por fin dominamos la espada perfectamente-dijo Hermione. Hermione se había instalado en el dormitorio de los chicos desde el inicio de las vacaciones. Como no había nadie aparte de ellos en Griffindor prefirió dormir con ellos que sola en el dormitorio de las chicas además Ron parecía estar de mejor humor con ella cerca.

Ron le había regalado a Harry una pluma estilográficas con la de los escritores, quizás pensase que Harry iba escribir un libro contando todas sus aventuras, Eli le había regalado un libro que ponía "Las maravillas de África. Una visita turística por el continente", los señores Weasley un jersey de lana verde con rayas horizontales en verde mas fuerte y una caja de nueces, Sirius y Lupin un diario "Para cuando decidas contar tu aventuras por escrito",Hermione una capa negra con capucha que daba miedo con solo verla, miro el montón de regalos de Ron, Hermione le había regalado lo mismo y parecía que ella tenía otra igual. Aún le quedaba un paquete por abrir, estaba envuelto en una servilleta normal y corriente. Era una bonita caja de música de madera tallada, cuando Harry la abrió una suave melodía envolvió el dormitorio, a Harry le recordó a una de las canciones que solía tararear Cass, dentro de la caja solo había un montoncito de arena muy fina y una piedra extraña que Harry coloco en su mesita de noche de decoración. No tenía remitente ni ninguna nota.

Sirius entro en la habitación con una bufanda de un perro alrededor del cuello, regalo de Harry; un gorro como el de Papa Noel regalo de Remus, un libro sobre los malos hábitos perrunos de Eli y una cerveza de mantequilla de Las tres Escobas (había ido a comprarla él). Parecía contento, y como de costumbre venía discutiendo con Eli sobre la elaboración de mantecados muggles de cocos.

.-Hola chicos-dijo Sirius alegremente mientras Eli fruncía el entrecejo

.-Black...los mantecados llevan huevo-dijo convencida-Si no te gusta el huevo es tu problema

.-El huevo no me gusta pero los mantecados sí, lo que significa que no llevan huevo-dijo sencillamente

.-Eli-dijo Harry antes de que la discusión pasará a términos mayores-Muchas gracias por el libro de África pero ¿para que lo necesito?

.-Ah...el libro, quien sabe si alguna vez decides visitar el continente africano-dijo con mucho misterio.

.-Bajemos a desayunar-dio Sirius deseando hablar con Dumbledore de un asuntillo que tenía pendiente.

.-No digo que no a un buen desayuno-dijo Ron

.-Hombres-dijeron Eli y Hermione con una sonrisa mientras todos bajaban a desayunar.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio la deslumbrante decoración de Hogwarts incluso Sirius y Eli se mostraron asombrados. La decoración era asombrosa desde barandillas decoradas con unas tiras de algo parecido al espumillón verde pero con bolas de acebo y ramos de muérdago esperando a alguna pareja de enamorados, hasta papa noeles en miniatura que algún profesor había hechizado para que cantaran villancicos y de vez en cuando dijeran "Jo,jo, jo" En el Gran Comedor estaban los acostumbrados doce árboles de navidad que Harry había visto a Hagrid transportar cubierto de nieve, luminosas bayas de acebo y Dumbledore había hechizado nieve para que cayera del cielo pero no llegase al suelo. Todo un ambiente navideño.

El desayuno fue exquisito, al haber tan poca gente en el colegio las cuatro largas mesas de las casas había desaparecido siendo reemplazadas por una vieja de madera en buenas condiciones, todos se sentaron en la misma mesa a comer: alumnos y profesores.

Al terminar de desayunar Sirius fue a hablar con Dumbledore mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban de sus planes en navidad y Eli y Remus de otras cosas de mayor importancia.

-...sSs...sSs...sSs...-

.-Dime Sirius ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?-pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo a través de sus gafas de medialuna

.-Vera usted profesor-dijo Sirius nervioso-He pensado que al no haber nadie en los dormitorios de Griffindor tal vez Remus, Lizzy y yo pudiéramos trasladarnos allí. ..Solo durante navidad, ya sabe, para recordar viejos tiempos ¿Qué dice?

.-¿Eli esta de acuerdo?-pregunto el director

Sirius le miró confundido la verdad es que no se le había ocurrido preguntárselo suponiendo que aceptaría.

.-Creo que sí

.-Si la señorita Bennet quiere en ese caso tenéis mi aprobación-dijo sonriente- Estamos en navidad cualquier cosa para mi ex-alumno favorito.

.-Moony nos trasladamos a los dormitorios de Griffindor-dijo Sirius sonriente cuando volvieron al comedor-Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso

Eli no parecía muy convencida de que se fueran a los dormitorios de Griffindor pero viendo que no quedaba remedio y que Dumbledore lo aprobaba acepto trasladarse a su viejo dormitorio. Al fin y al cabo no estaría tan mal.

Como regalo de navidad, Eli dejo el día libre a sus alumnos y no tuvieron entrenamiento ese día, desgraciadamente Exy no pensaba lo mismo y tuvo a Harry tres horas con la espada y el arco y dos horas con la medicina. Pero aún le quedo tiempo para irse con sus amigos a construir un gigante muñeco de nieve a las puertas del castillo. Más tarde llegó Sirius y empezó a tirarles bolas de nieve, una de ellas dio a Eli que estaba asomada por la ventana. Pronto estuvieron todos tirando bolas de nieve sin parar, había dos equipos: Harry, Ron y Sirius; y Eli, Remus y Hermione. Así se pasaron mas de dos horas jugando como niños en la nieve, Eli olvido su frialdad, sus severidad y su timidez y se despacho bien a gusto con Sirius. Claro que Sirius no se quedo a tras y casi todas las bolas que tiro era para Eli pero ella conseguía esquivarlas casi todas.

Horas después entraron en el castillo calados hasta los huesos y muertos de cansancio pero felices. Después de una ducha fueron a cenar; pavo asado con trozos de chocolate (una combinación explosiva que Hermione se negó a probar) pata de jabalí al horno, pato en pepitoria y una ensalada de calabaza; de postre había pastel de chocolate cubierto de chocolate y con trozos de chocolate (debilidad de Remus) garrotes de caramelo, duendecillos de caramelo, turrón Suchard (N/A: jaja) y otras cuentas golosinas más.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y se fueron al dormitorio donde Sirius, Remus y Eli ya habían trasladado todas sus cosas a la habitación de los chicos(tuvieron que poner una cama extra) y Harry pensaba acostarse, a Sirius se le ocurrió darse una vuelta por Hosgmeade. No hizo caso a Eli que decía que era muy tarde y debían de acostarse ni a Remus que estaba de acuerdo con Eli.

.-Vamos donde está el espíritu merodeador-dijo Sirius y todos fueron por el pasadizo secreto de la bruja tuerta hasta la tienda de golosinas de Honeydukes.

Había mucho ambientes por las calles decoradas con luces, Harry nunca había ido a Hogsmeade en el día de Navidad. Las Tres Escobas estaba a tope pero lograron pillar una mesa al lado de la ventana.

.-¿Qué desean tomar?-pregunto la camarera

.-Un whisky de fuego para mi-dijo Sirius

.-Otro para mi-dijo Harry

.-Niño que tú no tienes la edad para beber-dijo Sirius

.-Como si tu no bebieras cuando tenías mi edad-ante eso Sirius se calló

.-Un batido de chocolate con mucho chocolate-dijo Remus

.-Un zumo de calabaza-pidió Eli ante la sorpresa de Sirius pues sabía que a Eli le encantaba las bebidas alcohólicas

.-Yo quiero vodka-dijo Ron

.-Yo lo mismo-dijo Hermione

.-¿Por qué has pedido un zumo de calabaza?-dijo Sirius con asombro cuando la camarera se hubo marchado

.-No te importa Black-contesto Eli

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera la camarera a traerles las bebidas, Remus y Sirius ya habían relatado alguna historia de los merodeadores con la ayuda de Eli

.-Y Eli dijo "Aparte Malfoy o te arranco los huevos"¿Te la imaginas?-dijo Sirius riendo mientras Eli estaba mas colorada que un tomate

.-Fue porque Malfoy había cogido a Sirius desprevenido y lo iba a atar en el sauce boxeador-explico Remus

También contaron como James se había recorrido todo Hogsmeade para encontrar un regalo a Lily, poco después de que empezaran a salir. Tenían que tener mucho cuidado para que nadie los pillase cuando salían juntos, pero por eso nunca se echaron atrás y siguieron saliendo en secreto casi todas las noche.

Después fueron a explorar los alrededores de Hogsmeade, encontraron la tienda de los gemelos Weasley cerrada, se encontraron con unos borrachos que intentaron intimar con Eli y Hermione pero Sirius los ahuyento con ayuda de Ron. Por último fueron a la casa de los gritos que tantos recuerdos les traía a todos.

Ya amanecía cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, se tumbaron cada uno en su cama y no se despertaron hasta la hora de la comida. Aquella noche quedaría grabada para siempre en todos ellos.

-...sSs...sSs...sSs...-

Era navidad y Cass no había recibido ningún regalo, bueno Voldemort decía que tenía un regalo para ella pero no se lo daría hasta la comida. Sabía que aunque sus amigos le hubiesen mandado regalos, sus lechuzas no podrían ir a donde ella se encontraba: por la distancia y por las protecciones del lugar. La verdad que Cass nunca había recibido muchos regalos en navidad; uno o dos a lo sumo. De la que creía su madre: Marina Bennet y de su mejor amigo Alan Carax. ¿Se acordaría aún de ella¿Podría perdonarla por haberse marchado sin decirle nada? Esperaba que sí y que algún día volvieran a verse. Ella no se había marchado de California por motivos de trabajo de Marina, se habían marchado por otra razón.

.-¿Bennet?-un individuo abrió la puerta de su habitación

.-No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta-pregunto Cass fríamente, había reconocido al visitante

.-Un día te daré tu merecido niñata de mierda-dijo Lucius- Y ese día va a ser pronto

.-Tus amenazas te las puedes meter por el culo Malfoy-dijo Cass- No me das miedo

.-El señor tenebroso te espera para comer-dijo Malfoy-Porque sino te daría tu merecido ahora mismo-dijo mirándola con ojos lujurioso de arriba a bajo.

.-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy-y salió rumbo al comedor

.-La comida será en sus habitaciones-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa que no le gusto nada. Cass dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta los dormitorios del Lord ¿Por qué tenía que ser en sus habitaciones? Nunca antes habían hecho una comida allí.

.-Pasa Cass te estaba esperando-dijo Voldemort cuando Cass toco educadamente (al contrario que Malfoy) a la puerta.-¿Lista para tu regalo?

.-Pensé que íbamos a comer

.-Si pero antes..._crucio_

Cass se retorció en el suelo llena de dolor y de pánico, los costillas le quemaban por dentro, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba rápidamente mientras pensaba ¿Qué había hecho ella para tal sufrimiento?

.-Me has decepcionado-dijo Voldemort al séptimo crucio- Creí que podía confiar en ti

.-V...Vol...de...mort...¿qué...he...hecho?-Cass hablaba a duras penas, una persona normal tendría que estar inconsciente al quinto crucio

.-Malfoy me ha informado de que has enviado una lechuza al imbécil de tu novio

.-Yo..-pero no pudo explicarse otra tanda de crucios la pillo desprevenida. Al décimo todo se volvió negro para ella.

.-Malfoy

.-Si mi señor...-dijo apareciendo detrás de la cortina

.-Puedes llevarla a su habitación y dile a Nengui que le lleve un poco de comida.

.-Como ordenéis-dijo cogiéndola en brazos, tocando su suave y delicada piel con sus manos.

Malfoy ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando Voldemort lo llamo:

.-No le pongas un dedo encima-siseo amenazante el lord-no todavía

Voldemort fue a su escritorio y reviso los apuntes que Cass le había entregado esa misma mañana, había terminado por fin de copiar el libro de historia de la magia y el lord le había puesto un examen sobre el libro que Cass había pasado con sobresaliente. Ahora Voldemort le había mandado unas preguntas cien por cien de pensar y de darle al coco, lo que menos le gustaba a Cass, esas aún no se las había entregado. De cierto modo Voldemort estaba orgulloso de Cass, veía en ella a una Eli más joven, no podía dejar de pensar que podría haber sido su hija si ese estúpido y traidor de Black no hubiera engatusado a Eli. Le haría pagar por eso y recuperaría Eli.

-...sSs...sSs...sSs...-

.-Harry tienes un aspecto horrible-Ron y Hermione contemplaban a Harry que se acababa de levantar. Tenía profundas ojeras y una resaca tremenda. Anoche se le fue la mano con el alcohol al igual que a Sirius, que estaba igual o peor que él.

.-Moony recuérdame que no vuelva a beber en mi vida-dijo Sirius

.-Eso lo dices ahora pero ya verás como en Hogsmeade ya se te ha olvidado-dijo Remus

.-Que dolor de cabeza-dijo Sirius enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

.-Venga que tenemos que comer-dijo Eli-Que son las tres

.-¿Las tres!-preguntaron los tres (Sirius, Harry y Ron)

.-En realidad las dos y media-dijo Eli con una sonrisa-pero tenemos que comer

.-Sin chillar eh preciosa-dijo Sirius que seguía con su resaca

.-Vamos hombre que las has tenido peores-animo Remus-Dentro de cinco horas ni lo notas

.-Si eso animadme-dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama

De comer había sopa de ajo y pimentón y un bacalao al horno. Nadie probo bocado excepto Eli y Remus. Eli casi se comió el bacalao ella sola.

Ese día no hubo suerte y les toco entrenamiento por la tarde, menos mal que Harry ya estaba mas o menos recuperado, aunque se noto mas su resaca que de costumbre. Entonces pasó algo que Harry jamás hubiera esperado que pasará.  
Estaban Eli y Harry solos, ya habían terminado la sesión de entrenamiento (dos horas y media) y Harry se había quedado con Eli por si acaso conseguía sacarle algo del paradero de Cass pero no había manera. A Harry se le ocurrió eso de quedarse después del entrenamiento hace cinco días. Desde entonces intentaba sacarle algo de Cass a Eli pero no servía para nada. Y Eli parecía que ya ha descubierto sus intenciones por algo que le enseñó más tarde. Pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que paso fue que Eli había propuesto un duelo de espadas a Harry puesto que ese día (a causa de su juerga de anoche) no había pegado golpe. Estaba luchando y haciendo piruetas cuando Eli se agarro la barriga fuertemente y cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor. Harry que no se diócuenta hasta tres segundo mas tarde le hizo un corte en el brazo no muy profundo pero podía llegar a ser peligroso si se infectara. Su profesora seguía gritando de dolor y amarrándose la barriga y Harry no sabía que hacer. Tenía que llamar a Madame Pomfrey pero ella estaba siete pisos más abajo y no podía dejar a Eli sola.

X ¿Qué hago Exy? X Harry estaba desesperado

X Cúrala X

X ¿Qué? Tú estas majaraX

X Eres el único que puedes hacer algo X

X No puedes llamar a alguien X

X Si pero llegarían demasiado tarde. Harry puedes hacerlo X

X Muy bien tú llama a alguien y dile que traiga a Pomfrey corriendo mientras yo intentare ver que puedo hacer X

Harry se arrodillo frente a su profesora. Puso sus manos sobre su barriga y recordó todas las clases con Kaia, se concentro al máximo. Una luz blanquecina muy débil brotó de sus manos. Con ese poder no era suficiente. No podía hacerlo

X Ten fe en ti por una vez Potter X Su guardián estaba muy preocupado, esto era una prueba para Harry pero había vidas en juego

X ¿Has avisado a alguien? X

X Tranquila, madame Pomfrey esta de camino. Pero tienes que hacer algo no aguantara mucho tiempo X

Harry suspiro para relajarse, la presión no ayudaba nada, dejo su mente en blanco y puso de nuevo las manos sobre la barriga de Eli. Pensó en todos sus momentos con ella, sus clases, su entrenamiento, sus charlas juntos, sus palabras y sus ánimos. Una luz muy fuerte broto de sus manos, era magia blanca en estado puro muy pocas personas conseguían hacerla. Eli dejo de gritar y cayo inconsciente, las manos de Harry dejaron de brillar al tiempo que se abría la puerta. Lo último que vio Harry fue a Sirius, Remus y madame Pomfrey acercándose a ellos, luego todo fue oscuridad. Había utilizado demasiada energía y eso le podía costar la vida.

-...sSs...sSs...sSs...-

.-Ya ha pasado el tiempo de visitas

.-Pero señora Pomfrey deje que nos quedemos mas

.-Los pacientes necesitan descansar-dijo la enfermera al parecer enfadada- Todavía recuerdo cuando usted Black se quedo tres días enteros en la enfermería sin que yo me enterara

.-Bueno no se entero porque si lo supiera no me hubiera dejado quedarme

.-Por supuesto que no esto es una enfermería no un hotel y ahora fuera.

Harry oía palabras muy lejanas, como si le costara entender sus significado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. Descanso un rato y luego se incorporo tragandose algunos gritos de dolor. Vio a Eli en la cama de al lado inconsciente, tenía ganas de ir a su lado a ver como estaba, si su magia estaba a salvo pero se desmayo antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama.

Despertó cinco días más tarde, era por la mañana. Ya se encontraba perfectamente, un poco cansado pero normal. Se puso las gafas de la mesilla y observo a su alrededor. La enfermería estaba tranquila y vacía salvo por Eli que estaba en la cama de al lado. Harry se levanto de la cama y se aproximo a Eli. Tenía miedo de que su magia no hubiera funcionado de que no hubiera podido evitar el sufrimiento y la angustia de Eli y de que por su culpa ella muriera como sus padres y Cedric. Se tranquilizo al ver que Eli respiraba tranquilamente y que su pecho subía y bajaba al compás. La habitación estaba llena de flores, chocolatinas y libros. Había rosas blancas a los pie de la cama de Eli sus preferidas.

.-Ya esta usted despierto Potter-dijo la enfermera apareciendo por la puerta en bata de dormir.-No sabe el susto que nos ha dado. Ha sido muy irresponsable por su parte quedarse sin energía. ¡Podría haber muerto!

.-Lo siento mucho señora Pomfrey no volverá a suceder-dijo Harry mirando a Eli

.-Eso espero señor Potter

Eli empezó a despertar, abrió sus ojos azul cielo y miro a Harry atentamente, luego recordó lo que había pasado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso color rojo

.-Señorita Bennet, Bendita sea que usted despierta.-dijo la profesora- A el señor Black casi le da un yuyu o algo así cuando la vio.

.-¿Cuántos días hemos estado aquí?

.-Una semana y media, ya se han terminado las vacaciones y sus amigos están en clase o dando clase. Tengo que hablar con usted muy seriamente. Harry si haces el favor de salir

.-No-dijo deteniendo a Harry que alcanzo el pomo de la puerta- Él tiene derecho a saberlo todo

.-¿Usted lo sabia?-pregunto incrédula la enfermera a Eli-¿Sabía lo que le estaba pasando y no tomo precauciones? Ponerse a luchar por dios

.-¿Qué sabia¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Harry sin enterarse de nada

.-¿Aún no te has enterado?-le pregunto Eli

.-¿Enterarme de que?

.-La señorita Bennet...está embarazada

* * *

Ay me ha encantado este capitulo. Y a vosotros ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que me enviéis algún review. Me conformo con que ponga "Me ha gustado el capitulo" o "Ánimos con la historia" Para que veáis que me conformo con poco 

Hasta el próximo y muxos besos a toss


	18. Un nuevo aliado

Hello everybody!  
He vuelto(por navidad jeje) despues de un mes aproximadamente(dia arriba dia abajo) con un nuevo capitulo. Siento el retraso (como siempre) pero antes de subir un cpaitulo a esta historia tenía que subir uno a la otra y cuando me concentro en una luego me resulta mas dificil volver a concentrarme en la otra porque solo se me ocurren ideas para la otra. No se si me entedéis.

¿Que os puedo decir del capitulo? No es uno de mis favoritos aún creo que no me ha quedado muy mal(mi humilde opinion) Lo que mas me gusta o lo que mas importancia tiene es la aparicion de un nuevo personaje..!si! el nuevo alumno del que Dumbledore hablaba en el capitulo 16 o 15 depende de como contemos.

Y del titulo, en principio se iba a llamar así el próximo capitulo no este pero aqui es cuando lo conocen y me pareció bien llamar este así (sin contar que no tenía titulo para este). En fin que espero que os guste el capitulo

Respondo a los reviews. Mil gracias como siempre a todos los que me los dejaron,

**Almu: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Jeje, ya te dije que con esas palabras me bastaba o con menos incluso. La intencion es lo que cuenta no la cantidad. Espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes algun que otro review (ya sabes que con poco me conformo) Muchos besos wapa

**Bronwyn bm: **Gracias por tu review. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo y la historia en general jeje. Muchas gracias tambien por los animos que siempre ayudan mucho. Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo. Muchos bsos

**Ivytalalokita: **Bueno pues si Eli esta embarazada oficialmente. ¿Como puedes pensar así de Eli! jaja ¿Crees que va por ahi acostandose con el primero que pilla?. Esto es mas o menos la reaccion que ella tiene cuando le hacen la misma pregunta, un breve adenlanto que nunca bien mal. Si tu eres mala haciendo regalos yo soy malísima, si al final puse tu regalo, gracias por mandarlo porque yo andaba un poco perdida entre los papeles de envolver jeje. Como se nos va a morir Eli, por lo menos no de momento(sonrisa diavolica que tan bien se me da) A Harry no se le da muy bien la curacion, es que le falta practica y energia, ya que se agota muy pronto. Y nuestro querido Sirius, no te puedo decir si se va a enterar, aun de momento no, pero a la larga se acabara enterando (y eso que no te lo podia decir)  
Muchos besazos para ti wapa e intentare actualizar mas pronto.

**Desiré: **Hola! Que bueno verte de vuelta por el fic, ya se te hechaba de menos. Me alegro que te siga gustando, a ver si continua así y aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo. Espero que tambien te guste. Lamentohaber tardado tanto pero ya sabes que la inspiración lo mismoviene que se va.Espero poner pronto el próximo.  
Nos vemos, besazos

Este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a todas las personas que se han unido recientemente al fic, browyn bm, almu...A ver si siguen con nosotros en esta historia. Y no se me olvidan los que dejan review en casi todos los capitulos, este capitulo tambien va por ellos. Gracias a todos por no olvidaros de dejar algun review de vez en cuando. Muchos besos

* * *

**_Capitulo 17: Un nuevo aliado_**

Cádiz, España 1:46 AM

Lord Voldemort abandono enfadado sus habitaciones, y bajo al recibidor. Sus ojos rojos como zafiros brillaban enfadados y furiosos. Nadie molestaba a Voldemort a esas horas y salía impune. Ese condenado mortifago se iba a enterar de quien era él. Bajo las escaleras aunque daba impresión de que sus pies no las tocaban.

.-_Crucio_-Voldemort descargo toda su furia en él mortifago que tenía delante que solo no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de sentir los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus _en su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo mas recuperado, se arrodillo en frente de Voldemort y le beso los dobladillos de la túnica

.-Mi lord-dijo agachando la cabeza en actitud sumisa

.-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para molestarme a estas horas-dijo fríamente poniendo los pelos de punta al joven mortifago

.-Si mi señor-dijo recurriendo al poco valor que le quedaba- Venía a informarle que el ataque a Madrid a sido un éxito, mas de un centenar de muggles han muerto y otro tanto han resultado heridos.

.-Excelente-dijo borrando su furia inicial y relamiéndose los labios- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo por fin. Serás recompensado.

.-Gracias mi lord-dijo levantándose para irse-

.-Ah y Thomas

.-¿Si?

.-Asegúrate de que no queda nadie con vida-dijo con una sonrisa diavolica

.-Como ordenéis mi lord-e inclinándose desapareció

Voldemort iba a volver a subir a su habitación cuando otra aparición lo dejo con un pie en la escalera y otro en el suelo.

.-¿Y ahora que?-le dijo al mortifago

El mortifago que acababa de aparecer no era el mismo joven de antes, este era de mas edad y con el pelo moreno agarrado en una cola. No era otro que McNair, el sanguinario ex-verdugo del ministerio.

.-Señor, hemos recibido noticias de Hogwarts

.-Por fin-dijo Voldemort ansioso hacía varios días que su espía no se ponía en contacto con ellos.-¿y bien?

.-Al parecer Elisabeth Bennet esta enferma, no desayuna ni come en el gran comedor con todo el mundo, llega a sus clases con una cara pálida y a menudo sale de clase rápidamente.

.-¿Qué tiene?-dijo Voldemort con una nota de preocupación que no se noto. No quería que a Eli le pasara nada grave, la quería para él.

.-El espía no ha dicho nada, solo eso

.-Desparece durante un mes y solo nos viene con la enfermedad de Eli-dijo Voldemort peligrosamente suave-voy a hablar con ella.

-...s...S...s...-

Había pasado un mes desde aquella vez en la enfermería donde Eli le contó a Harry la verdad sobre su estado y ése aun no lo había asimilado del todo. Eli empezó a evitar a Sirius constantemente, ni siquiera comía en el gran comedor por miedo a encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises y no pudiera resistirse a contárselo todo. Cuando Harry intento convencerla de que hablara con él solo consiguió que empezara a evitarlo a él también. Este último mes, había sido fatal para Eli, solo tenía claro que quería tener al bebe fuera como fuera. Estaba asustada y eso no podía negarlo, su anterior embarazo no fue nada fácil y tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo con este. Con Cass el dolor fue insoportable aunque lo fue mas el abandono de Sirius, ella estaba sola en el mundo, sus padres habían muerto y no se hablaba con su hermana. Lily fue la única que la ayudo y luego ella también murió. El parto fue peor, se había enterado de que Voldemort iba tras ella y tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño al bebe, pues eso es lo que haría si se enteraba que estaba embarazada y mas de Sirius. Voldemort siempre había tenido una especial atracción hacia ella, que Eli no sabía explicar. Por eso el parto se le adelanto y tuvo que parir como pudo ella sola es una habitación pobre y maloliente de Chawton. Pero al final tuvo a su niña en brazos para luego tener que dársela a su hermana Marina con la que llevaba años sin hablarse.

Sin embargo ahora era diferente, estaba en Hogwarts tenía a Remus y en cierto modo a Sirius, pero no podía dejar de asustarse. Ya estaba de cinco meses y su barriga empezaba a notarse, por lo que se había hechizado la túnica para que la escondiera y pareciera tan delgada como siempre.

Las clases con Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían suspendido en el momento en que salió de la enfermería alegando que ya estaba suficiente preparados pero que no dejaran de entrenar todos los días para no perder la practicar. Ron lo acepto, contento de no tener que volver a levantarse de noche y con unas profundas ojeras pero Hermione la miro no muy convencida temiéndose algo. Harry por el contrario que sabía el verdadero motivo continuo visitando a Eli cuando tenía un rato libre. Eli al principio se negó a aceptar su compañía pero al final cedió cuando vio que Harry hablaba en serio. A partir de ahí, Eli le enseño trucos mentales y el arte de mentir. Cuando se lo dijo a Harry este solo pudo partirse de risa

**Flash Back**

.-Bien Potter-dijo Eli que seguía llamándolo por el apellido-Como ya sabes algunos de los mas poderosos trucos mentales he decido enseñarte el arte de mentir

Harry la miro y empezó a reírse de buena gana

.-El...arte..hip…de...mentir-dijo todavía riéndose-¿Me va a enseñar a mentir?

.-No solo eso Potter-dijo Eli con paciencia-Te voy a enseñar a mentir sin que los otros sepan que estas mintiendo y a saber cuando ellos te están mintiendo

.-Para eso se puede usar legermancia

.-Si pero en la mayoría de los casos el mago sabe como cerrar su mente y puede notar como intentas meterte en ella.

.-Ah...vale será interesante

Eli puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejo pasar, al fin y al cabo era igualito a James

.-Muy bien aquí hay tres personas-un giro de varita y tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer estaban delante de Harry-una de ella esta mintiendo ¿cuál es? Y un dato:En total hay diez pollos

Harry la miró confundido ¿Que pintaban diez pollos allí?Pronto lo supo

.-Yo tengo tres pollos-dijo la única mujer del trío

.-Yo cinco;tres mas que ella-dijo un hombre barbudo con mirada ambiciosa

.-Yo dos mas que el-dijo el otro hombre de ojos azules con mirada avariciosa

.-No se, los tres parecen decir la verdad-dijo Harry pensativo- Miente el hombre de la barba

.-No esta mal para ser la primera vez-dijo Eli-No el que miente es el hombre de los ojos azules, solo tienedos pollos no siete.

.-Pero el de la barba se ha equivocado-prostesto Harry-La mujer ha dicho que ella tiene tres y él de la barba ha dicho que él tenía cinco, tres mas que ella. Según lo dicho el tenía que tener seis no cinco

.-Se ha equivocado no ha mentido-explico Eli contenta de que su alumno se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel detalle-No es lo mismo equivocarse que mentir descaradamente

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mañana tendrían una especie de examen definitivo para saber si en un mes había aprendido a saber cuando la gente esta mintiendo.

Eli aún no había abierto el álbum que Marina le dio con fotos de la infancia de Cass (cap.10), por un lado quería hacerlo pero por otro no quería saber todo lo que se había perdido. Decidió dejar el álbum guardado un poco más, hasta que estuviera lista o hasta que su bebe naciera.

-...s...S...s...-

.-Hoy tengo una noticia importante que daros- El gran comedor estaba en silencio, Dumbledore estaba de pie porque tenía algo importante que decir y el resto de alumnos y profesores lo miraban expectantes esperando que terminara para poder disfrutar de la cena tranquilamente.- Un nuevo alumno acaba de llegar Hogwarts

Una ola de murmullos invadió el gran comedor, todos cuchicheaban sobre el nuevo alumno y los motivos que el director tendría para admitirlo a mita de curso. "Así que por fin va a venir" pensó la profesora McGonagall la única que estaba enterada de todo lo referente al nuevo alumno

.-Espero que lo traten como uno mas y le ayuden a incorporarse a las clases-dijo Dumbledore "Y también espero que tenga mas suerte que Cass" pensó- Demos la bienvenida a Alan Carax

Se hizo silencio en el recinto, todos los alumnos y profesores(incluido Snape) miraba a la puerta con curiosidad por ver al alumno nuevo.

.-¿Será guapo?-cuchicheo Pavarti a Lavender

La puerto empezó a abrirse lentamente y con un crujido ensordecedor, el gran comedor al completo estaba en momentos de tensión, una cabeza morena se asomo por la rendija entre la puerta y mas tarde le siguieron un cuerpo y unas piernas. El nuevo alumno camino seguro hacia la mesa de profesores consciente de que todo el mundo lo miraba. Algunas chicas suspiraban a su paso. No estaba nada mal. Tenía el pelo moreno tirando a negro con algunos rizos, los ojos color miel que eran capaz de derretir el hielo, era alto para su edad y se movía con gracia y elegancia. Cuando hablo, su voz era grave y ronca como si no la utilizara muy a menudo y con un acento francés muy marcado

.-Este es Alan Carax-dijo Dumbledore, el resto de alumnos se incorporaron como si hubieran estados metidos en un profundo trance- Ira a sexto curso en la mesa de Griffindor.

En un caso normal, la mesa de los leones había aplaudido sin cesar al nuevo pero estaban demasiado confundidos para hacer nada al respecto. Alan, se sentó en un sitio libre al final del banco y miro a su alrededor arrogantemente.

.-Y ahora ¡a comer!-termino el director

Los platos, antes vacíos, se llenaron de exquisita comida preparada por los elfos, Alan se sirvió algo de sopa de verduras y se dispuso a comer. El resto de alumnos estaban demasiados concentrados en Alan para darse cuenta de que la comida ya había aparecido.

.-He dicho ¡a comer!-repitió Dumbledore dándose cuenta de que no había nada de movimiento en las mesas de las casas excepto en la de Slytherin que aunque también miraban de vez en cuando al nuevo seguían comiendo normalmente.

.-Hola-dijo Dean en intento de quedar bien con el nuevo- Soy Dean Thomas ¿de donde eres?

.-California-dijo Alan en voz baja como si no quisiera recordar ese sitio

.-Que bien Y...¿por qué te mudaste de allí?

.-No te importa-dijo fríamente y Dean se calló.

Alan echo un vistazo a la mesa de profesores reparando en un lugar vació, Eli no había ido a cenar como era de suponer. Alan se levanto y salió del gran comedor con las miradas de nuevo puestas en él. Este empezaba a hartarse de la atención de los alumnos.

.-Voy a hablar con él-dijo Harry levantándose y siguiéndolo.

.-A menudo sitio he ido a parar-Alan estaba murmurando por lo bajo, el acento francés era tan fuerte que a Harry le costo comprenderlo-Esta me la paga, vamos que si me la paga.

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry con delicadeza no quisiendo molestar al moreno. El nuevo levanto la vito y la fijo en Harry.

.-Tu eres Potter ¿no?-dijo mirándole los ojos-Si, eres igual a como te vi-dijo dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a los cuadros del pasillo

.-¿Me conoces?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

.-Vi una foto de tu padre-dijo simplemente dando por franjada la cuestión

.-¿Dónde?-pregunto interesado

.-En California-dijo fríamente, desde luego no guardaba buenos recuerdos de la ciudad- Estaba tu padre y dos chicos mas

Harry noto una punzada de dolor y supuso que se trataban de Sirius y Remus, por lo que no pregunto nada acerca de ellos

.-Tanto tiempo aquí, y el primer día no consigo encontrar el camino de la sala común de Griffindor-dijo mirando fijamente la pared como si quisiera que ella le revelara el secreto-Patético

Harry no entendía nada, si ese alumnos era nuevo y acababa de llegar como iba a conocerse el castillo de pe a pa.

.-Si, soy nuevo pero estuve aquí durante algún tiempo-dijo leyendo el pensamiento de Harry

.-¿Sabes leer el pensamiento?-pregunto incrédulo

.-Mas o menos es algo así, aunque no esta muy desarrollado que digamos-dijo contemplando el cuadro de un anciano leyendo la Biblia

.-A la sala común se va por allí-dijo Harry señalando un pasillo a la derecha del que Alan estaba mirando

.-Ah.. Es verdad, que cabeza que tengo-dijo recordando- ¿Me acompañas¿O tienes alguna noviecita a la que esperar?

Harry se mostró dolido por su comentario tan fuera de lugar, por un momento se quedo mudo de dolor al recordar como esperaba a Cass. Debió notársele porque Alan dijo

.-Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte-Harry no sabía cuanta verdad había en esas palabras pero decidió que no iban a empezar peleándose

.-Esta bien, te acompaño

.-Merci

-...s...S...s-

Cass estaba en sus habitaciones tapada hasta la cabeza y encogida en el vano intento de darse algo mas de calor. Afuera había una tormenta enorme y la lluvia retintineaba en el tejado de aquella casa, mansión o lo que fuera, era raro oír llover porque era el primer día que lo hacía, anteriormente hacía un calor enorme menos por las noches que refrescaba. Si no tuviera frió y si no estuviera encerrada saldría a disfrutar de la lluvia pero Voldemort la mantenía encerrada a cal y canto con cinco vueltas de llave ydos candados para mayor seguridad. De todas formas siempre le había gustado oír una tormenta en la cama calentita y abrigada. Sabía por el mismo Voldemort que este no estaba en la mansión, que había ido a España a hacer no se que cosa y que tardaría algunos días. Eso la hubiera alegrado mucho mas si Voldemort no se hubiera encargado de dejarle montones de trabajos y libros a copiar, y si no los tenia hechos antes de que el viniera no se sabía lo que podía pasar. Estaba empezando a hartarse de la vida que llevaba, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la biblioteca, estudiando y copiando, que ya se había convertido en su segunda habitación, cuando no estaba allí estaba en el sótano entrenando. Voldemort le había conjurado una especie de entrenamiento mágico, que era de una maquina que te lanzaba hechizos cada vez mas rápidos y cuando conseguías destruirla aparecían dos mas y así sucesivamente. Lo único bueno era que Severus Snape la visitaba de vez en cuando, pero hasta ahora eso no bastaba, echaba de menos a Harry, a Remus, a Ron, a Hermione e incluso aunque no quería admitirlo echaba de menos a Eli, su madre.

Se durmió pensando en ella y en la vida que le hubiera gustado tener a su lado, ciertamente su infancia no fue nada feliz y quizás eso hubiera influido en su personalidad.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol calentaba como siempre y los charcos de la lluvia se habían evaporado bajo el ardiente sol. La arena estaba caliente y te permitia andar descalza por los terrenos de la mansión oscura. Voldemort o Tom como ahora lo llamaba Cass aún no había vuelto y parecía estar muy ocupado en España. Lucius Malfoy, el mortifago que estaba a su cargo o como el decía, era su niñera la vigilaba mientras ella hacía sus ejercicios diarios y corría por el enorme patio.

Desapareció un momento y Cass pensó que por fin se había desecho de él, iba a empezar a celebrarlo cuando apareció de nuevo.

.-Niña-le grito

.-Malfoy cuantas veces te voy a decir que no soy una niña-dijo Cass con mal genio

.-Severus quiere hablar contigo en tus habitaciones YA-dijo Malfoy con fastidio

Cass cambio las ganas de lanzarse al pescuezo por las de ver a Snape, un cambio un poco vulgar pero ella era así

Subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación de dos en dos con Malfoy tocando sus talones, pero afortunadamente no entró con ella a la habitación, no por falta de ganas sino porque la mirada de Severus Snape era tan clara con fría.

.-Menos mal que has venido-dijo Cass después de darle un breve abrazo

.-Sssh...que Malfoy tiene el oído pegado a la puerta-advirtió Snape en un susurro

.-Es inaguantable, no lo soporto. Actúa como si fuera mi dueño-dijo Cass enfadada-No se quien es peor él o Tom

.-¿Tom?-se extraño Snape-¿Quién es Tom?

Cass se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, se le había escapado lo de Tom. A saber como se pondría Severus cuando supiera que llamaba a Voldemort por su nombre y éste no le hacía nada

.-Oh! Ehh ¿he dicho Tom?-pregunto Cass sonriendo nerviosamente-Quería decir Voldemort

La reacción de Snape no se hizo esperar

.-¿CÓMO QUE Voldemort?-grito-¿LLAMAS AL SEÑOR OSCURO POR SU NOMBRE? TE HAS VUELTO LOCA

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su sermón

.-Severus ¿estas bien? Pasa algo con esa niñata-la voz de Lucius se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. Snape la había cerrado mágicamente por mayor seguridad por lo que Lucius no podía atravesarla- Ya saber que el amo deja que la castiguemos como se merece

Cass apretó los puños con fuerza, que ella recordara Voldemort no había dicho nada de eso o a lo mejor no lo había dicho en su presencia. Cada vez eran mayores las ganas de darle a Malfoy una buena patada en el culo.

.-No pasa nada Lucius-dijo Snape mas calmado pero mirando a Cass con una mirada penetrante-La niña esta que no sabe aguantar un poco de dolor

La voz de Lucius del otro lado de la puerta se detuvo y Cass pensó que se lo había tragado todo.

.-Ahora me lo explicas-susurro Snape-Pero antes, he venido a advertirte

.-¿Sobre?

.-Sobre el señor oscuro y sobre Potter

.-¿Harry!-exclamo Cass ilusionada con los ojos brillantes a la sola mención de su novio- ¿Qué le pasa?

.-Esta buscándote

.-Los de la Orden también

.-Pero es diferente...El es diferente-explico Snape-Los de la Orden se han cansado de buscarte, donde antes había treinta miembros buscándote ahora solo hay cinco. No les queda esperanza de encontrarte, creen que estas muerta o no lo suficientemente cuerda para volver pero Potter no...el cree que estas en alguna parte esperándole

.-Y así es-susurro Cass apenada-Lo esperare siempre

.-Cass, entra en razón y déjame que les cuente a la Orden donde estas-suplico Severus-NO malgaste tu vida aquí, con el señor oscuro. Él solo te utilizara

.-Ya estoy acostumbrada a las manipulaciones, las he tenido toda mi vida-dijo Cass con lagrimas en los ojos pero con voz firme-Saldré de aquí cuando llegue el momento no antes

.-¿Y eso cuando llegará?

.-Espero que pronto

-...s...S...s-

Harry estaba hablando con Alan, sobre las clases de Hogwarts. No podía decirse que eran amigos, solamente conocidos sin llegar a nada mas. A Harry, Alan le caía bien y sentía alguna atracción hacia él que lo impulsaba a hablar e intentar conocerlo mejor. Era la hora de la comida y él todavía no había empezado la redacción sobre los venenos mas poderosos para Snape; Alan se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a la biblioteca y éste había aceptado mientras le preguntaba a Alan como le había ido su primer día de clases.

.-No han estado mal-dijo revolviéndose el pelo con cansancio

.-¿Has hecho nuevos amigos?

.-No se me da bien la gente-dijo a modo de respuesta.

Harry había intentado en varias ocasiones preguntarle acerca de su familia y de su hogar, pero el nuevo evitaba el tema hábilmente y Harry no lo presionaba mucho.  
En ese momento pasaron por la puerta del despacho de Eli y Harry sintió algo que no había sentido nunca: un dolor agudo en el estomago y muchas nauseas. Con una mueca de dolor se apoyo en la pared esperando que se le pasara. Alan lo miro y luego a la puerta y sin mas cavilaciones la abrió. Harry que ya se encontraba con fuerza para caminar lo siguió sosteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna silla, mesa o lo que encontrara. Se encontraban en el conocido despacho de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Elisabeth Bennet, pero dicha profesora no se encontraba allí. Alan hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y se fijo en un portarretratos que la profesora tenía en el escritorio. En él, una hermosa muchacha con el cabello marrón muy oscuro y unos preciosos ojos castaños. Harry la reconoció inmediatamente y parece ser que el nuevo también

.-Cassie-susurro Alan lentamente

En ese momento Eli salió de la habitación de la derecha que resulto ser el cuarto de baño y miro sorprendida al nuevo alumno

.-¿Alan?

* * *

Muy bien y aqui se acaba por fin el capitulo. 

¿Que os ha parecido el nuevo alumno?Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y me dejeis alguna critica.

Nos vemos en el próximo y disfurtar de los que queda de vacaciones(que praticamente es nada)


	19. La falsa carta

Hola a todos!

Ya estoy otra vez aquí, se que he tardado un poco mas de lo usual, pero empezaron las clases (snif, snif) y no tenía tiempo para nada y no podía concentrarme en este fic.

Pero ya he vuelto y he sacado el tiempo de donde he podido para terminar este capitulo. Ya queda poco para terminar este fic y me da mucha pena hacerlo, pero aun nos quedan unos cuantos capis por delante antes de que llegue ese momento. En estos últimos capitulos se va a ir descubriendo poco a poco todos los secretos que se han desarrollado a lo largo del fic y algunos se van a liar más.

Este capitulo voy a dedicarse a Rubén, gracias por ser mi amigo el curso pasado y por no dejar que me aburriera durante las clases. Espero que el próximo año nos toque juntos. Y tambien voy a dedicarselo a Desire, Marc, Browyn y sobre todo a Cassy, gracias por dejarme reviews y por darme animos para terminar este cpaitulo.

Espero que os guste este capitulo y que me dejéis algún review

**Desiré: **Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te guste el capitulo. Siento haberlo dejado interesante pero no puedo evitarlo jeje. En este capitulo se descubre la relación que tiene el nuevo con Cass y Eli o por lo menos parte de esa relación(no lo iba a poner todo de una jeje) Pero ya verás que el nuevo esconde muchas cosas y la mayoría no son buenas. Muchos besos ,cuídate mucho y hasta el próximo

**Marc: **Bienvenido a este fic! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo. Muchas gracias por tu review que me da muchos ánimos, en serio. Bsos y hasta el próximo

**Browyn bm: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Que para mi significa mucho cada vez que pulsais el boton de "enviar un review". Ya estamos en la recta final del fic pero aunque quedan capitulos para rato. Nos vemos en el proximo y muchos besos

**Cassandra Black: **Hola Cass!(Que raro suena poner esto aquí) Me sorprendí mucho cuando leí tu review. Al principio pensé que me había copiado sin saberlo del titulo de tu fic aunque menos mal que empecé antes. Por lo menos nuestros fics no tratan de lo mismo que eso si que sería una gran casualidad, que ya lo es que la prota de este fic se llame como tu nick y que el titulo sea el mismo que el primer capitulo del tuyo. Y por que aún Sirius no le ha dado su apellido que si no…Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara, en serio, ya estaba yo pensando que encima de que los fic se parecen, ibas a pensar que el mio era una mierda.

Ya se que los primeros review fueron algo duros, pero de todas formas me alegro de que me lo dejaran, por lo menos significaba que se habían molestado en leer el capitulo y me gusta que las personas lean mis historias aunque luego no les gusten. Esos review me ayudaron mas o menos a mejorar en los próximo capítulos y también he notado que los primeros capítulos de la historia casi no se parecen a estos del final. Creo que eso es bueno y que he mejorado a mejor, aunque se que me queda muchísimo por aprender y por mejorar.

Cuando a la parte en la que dices "tienes talento y se nota" y en la de "no dejes de escribir" ahí me quede en shock, para luego emocionarme muchísimo (y eso no me había pasado hasta ahora, que yo no soy de esas que se emocionan fácilmente) con decirte que tuve que para unos segundos de leer tu review para recuperarme (y eso ya es decir mucho)

Respecto a la parte de los guardianes, sé que no la he desarrollado mucho, pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer (ya se que una cosas no quita la otra) pero intentaré desarrollarlo más, aún no se como, pero lo intentaré. También intento aclara al máximo todas las situaciones aunque algunas las dejo mas o menos interesantes para aclararlas después cuando se descubra todo este lío que tiene los personajes.

No voy a destrozar tu fic, de hecho voy a leerlo para darte mi opinión puesto que me pareció interesante lo que leí así por encima para ver de lo que iba.  
Solo me queda decirte una cosa, o mejor dos, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te sigan gustando este fic. Muchos bsos y procurare actualizar pronto jeje.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 18: La falsa carta

En ese momento Eli salió de la habitación de la derecha que resulto ser el cuarto de baño y miró sorprendida al nuevo alumno

.-¿Alan?

Alan levanto lentamente la mirada del cuadro de Cass y la fijo en Eli, que en ese momento lo miraba incrédula. Harry paso la mirada de Alan a Eli y de Eli a Alan sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba allí.

.-¿Alan eres tú?-dijo Eli mirándolo de arriba abajo

.- Je ne puis pas croire à moi (No me lo puedo creer)-Alan la miro mas detenidamente

.- Je ne sais pas que vous étiez venus (No sabía que habías llegado ya)

.- Je suis venu hier (Vine ayer)

.- Où est ton frère? (¿Donde esta tu hermano?)

.-Ejem..disculpad-Harry interrumpió la conversación, se estaba cansando de oír tanto francés que no entendía para nada

.-Lo siento Harry, no me acordaba que estabas aquí-dijo Eli sin dejar de mirar a Alan

.-No sabía que hablabas francés-dijo Harry, todavía sorprendido

.-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hablaba-dijo mirando con cariño a Alan- Tú también tendrás que aprenderlo tarde o temprano.

.-¿De que os conocéis?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad

.-Verás, eso te lo diré mas adelante ¿vale? Aún es pronto y creo que Cass querrá estar delante

.- Où est Cassy? (¿Donde esta Cassy?)

.- Pour cette raison il appelle à vous (Por eso te llame)

.-Os importaría hablar en ingles-Harry los miro un poco enfadado

.-Claro, no me importa-dijo Alan- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

Harry suspiro enfadado, en francés o en inglés no se estaba enterando de nada.

.-Alan te va a ayudar a ir a ver a Cass-le explico Eli

.-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunto Alan un poco preocupado

.-Pues Voldemort la invito a tomar el te y no ha vuelto desde entonces-dijo Eli

.-¿Qué?

.-Que Voldemort la secuestro y desde entonces no la hemos visto-tradujo Harry

.-¿Ah?...¿Que¿Cuándo vais a ir a buscarla¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-preguntó Alan deprisa

.-Iréis pronto y puedes ayudar a Harry, eres bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con el arco y también en hechizos-

.-¿Tú no vas a venir?-preguntó Alan curioso

.-No creo que pueda-dijo Eli con voz triste, en realidad se moría de ganas de ir a rescatar a su hija pero ahora también tenía que pensar en el bebé que llevaba dentro- Harry, te recuerdo que esta tarde tenemos el éxamen final de las mentiras

.-¿Aún sigues enseñando eso?-pregunto Alan asombrado- Yo pase el mio de chiripa, quien iba a pensar que una niña de siete años supiera mentir tan bien.

Harry se rió abiertamente al ver el rostro consternado de Alan.

.-Espero que el mío sea fácil

.-Ni lo sueñes jovencito-dijo Eli con su tono mas severo- Es un examen final. Puedes venir si quieres Alan

.-No, gracias estaré por ahí recordando viejos tiempos y haciendo los deberes del odioso de Snape. Este tío cada día mas guarro.

.-ALAN! Es tu profesor-lo recrimino Eli

.-Pero no me digas que no es verdad ¿Eh?-dijo Alan con una sonrisa que a Harry le recordó a Sirius en sus tiempos de estudiante y en sus no tiempos también.

.-Iros a estudiar, Harry nos vemos a las siete, estate preparado y Alan no hagas ninguna travesura-Alan le dedico una sonrisa inocente

.- Félicitations! (Enhorabuena)-dijo Alan desde la puerta

.- Pourquoi? (¿Por qué?)

.- Puisque ton bébé (Por tu bebe)- Y Alan cerro la puerta

------

.-¿Me llamaste my lord?- una figura vestida completamente de negro apareció en una sala de aspecto cavernícola, con las paredes de piedra y dos antorchas iluminando la fría estancia.

.-Ya era hora my lady-dijo Voldemort enfadado por la espera

.-Me fue imposible llegar antes, Dumbledore vigila muy bien a los que salen y entran a Hogwarts-contesto

.-Quería preguntarte sobre tu último informe

.-Le dije a McNair que te lo diera

.-Y me lo dio-siseo Voldemort-pero me pareció incompleto

.-Señor, es lo único que puede conseguir, Bennet está enferma y Potter no hace muchos progresos, esta todo el día con el imbecil de Black-dijo con furia

.-Bien, my lady de winter y la prensa dice que ese niñato es capaz de vencerme !Ja! a mi, al gran Voldemort

.-El muchacho sigue igual que siempre, no es de los mejores de la clase, es de la mayoría que estudia el último día del examen

.-Así que Potter es un muchacho normal y corriente-dijo Voldemort contento- No será difícil vencerle

.-Hay algo mas

.-¿Si?-apremio Voldemort

.-Hay un nuevo alumno, que llego hace poco

.-¿quién?

.-No se su nombre, solo que llego a finales de Febrero de California y a congeniado con Potter

.-Quizás pueda ser peligroso-pensó Voldemort en voz alta- Averigua su nombre y dímelo

.-Si mi lord-y con una breve inclinación lady de winter se retiro.

.-Nott!

.-Si, mi señor

.-Averigua todo lo que puedas de Alan Carax

.-¿mi señor?

.-Marina nos ha mentido, él nuevo alumno se llama Alan Carax. Esta baja de energías hoy y he podido verlo-explico Voldemort- Vamos VE

---

Harry Potter pasó corriendo la pintura de Barnabas "el chiflado" antes de llegar a la sala de los menesteres donde Eli, lo estaba esperando. Llegaba tarde por cinco minutos, solo a Ron se le puede ocurrir jugar al snap explosivo en vez de hacer los deberes de Sprout.

.-Llegas tarde-dijo Eli sin levantar la cabeza de un papel que estaba leyendo

.-Lo siento-se disculpo Harry- Siete pisos no se suben así como así

.-Utiliza el mapa del merodeador, sera por falta de pasadizos-dijo Eli clavando su mirada en la de Harry. Azul contra verde.

.-¿Cómo conoces la existencia del mapa?-pregunto Harry

.-Fue una de las mejores amigas de Lily y te aseguro que ella lo descubrió bien pronto-explico Eli-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso

Un conocido movimiento de varita por parte de Eli y una familia al completo apareció ante los ojos de Harry. Eli le había prometido que iba a ser difícil y parecía que había cumplido su palabra. Antes ellos estaban una madre con sus tres hijos y el tío y la tía.

.-Ha aparecido en el comedor-dijo Eli simplemente

Y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarse que significaba aquellas palabras, la madre empezó a hablar.

.-Yo estaba en mi despacho jugando al billar con Bill (uno de los hijos)

.-Yo estaba en la cocina con Ellen, preparando un bizcocho de crema-dijo la hija

.-Yo estaba con mimadre en el despacho, haciendo cuentas-dijo Bill

.-Nosotros estábamos en el jardín tomándonos un ponche-dijeron el tío y la tía

.-Yo estaba en mi habitación escuchando música-dijo Gemma, otra de las hijas

Harry miro a la familia atentamente y le pidió de vez en cuando a alguien que repitiera lo que había dicho, observado por Eli que con un ojo lo miraba y con el otro miraba a la familia.

.-Bien ¿quién ha mentido?-pregunto Eli al cabo de un rato

Harry la miro y contesto con una sola palabra:

.-TÚ

Eli clavo sus dos ojos en él perpleja, le había enseñado mejor de lo que pensaba, le hizo un gesto para que se explicase.

.-El cadáver no ha aparecido en comedor si no en el jardín y los culpables son los tíos-señalo a la pareja que lo miraban con expresión culpable- Querían quedarse con todo el dinero de la familia y para ello mataron al padre

.-Felicidades-dijo Alan aplaudiendo y Harry se dio cuenta que se había hecho pasar por Bill uno de los personajes- Yo tarde mucho mas en averiguarlo aunque entonces murió la madre no el padre y lo hizo Gemma por celos.

La familia desapareció con otro toque de varita y Eli se acerco a felicitar a Harry

.-Lo has hecho muy bien, a mi nunca se me nota cuando miento pero sin embargo tu has sabido verlo Enhorabuena

.-Gracias, después de todo no ha sido tan difícil-dijo Harry que aquella prueba le había recordado al Cluedo un juego de detectives muggles que Dudley había destrozado al sentarse por descuido encima.

.-Ahora solo me queda enseñarte a mentir-declaró Eli-pero eso será mucho más fácil que esto aunque requerida mas esfuerzo de tu parte

.-Si pero eso es mas divertido-dijo Alan riéndose al pensar cuando el aprendió a mentir

.-Eso lo veremos mañana ahora a descansar que hoy te lo has ganado-dijo Eli con una sonrisa- Y practica expresiones en el espejo

Los dos se fueron y Eli se quedo observando el pergamino que estaba leyendo al principio, se notaba que tenía unos cuantos años aunque la tinta seguía intacta. Era la carta que Sirius le había escrito a Eli cuando la dejo al saber que estaba embarazada de Cass. Eli se apareció en su despacho y guardo la carta en el cajón de su escritorio. Era el cajón de los recuerdos perdidos, allí estaba todo lo que le resultaba doloroso recordar. Aparte de la carta de Sirius también estaba la pulsera de la amistad que le hizo Lily cuando se conocieron para que siguieran siendo amigas, un collar que le regalo Sirius durante su baile de mascaras, la snitch que le regalo James cuando gano en séptimo la copa de quidditch y un sin fin de cosas mas.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y entró.

.-Lizzy tenemos que hablar- Sirius entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apoyándose en el marco en posición chulesca que tanto le gustaba a las alumnas.

.-No tenemos nada de que hablar Black

.-Lizzy, no podemos seguir así... no puedo seguir así. Últimamente te pasas el día esquivándome. Que te crees que no me he dado cuenta-dijo Sirius- Quiero estar contigo pero tú no me dejas, acepto que seamos amigos pero tú empiezas a evitarme. Dime ¿Qué mas puedo hacer para estar cerca de ti?

.-Sirius yo..., siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero entiéndeme, tengo miedo y mucho-explico Eli torpemente-tengo miedo a volver a ilusionarme contigo, a volver a pensar que entre nosotros pueda haber algo mas de una amistad, déjame que acabe por favor-dijo Eli al ver que Sirius iba a decir algo- tengo miedo de que vuelvas a abandonarme, de que vuelvas a irte sin decirme adios y de que ya no me quieras como antes.

.-Lizzy, mi Lizzy-dijo Sirius poniendo sus manos encima de las de Eli-No tienes que tener miedo de esas cosas. Yo te quiero y siempre te he querido, no puedo estar un día sin pensar en ti y en nosotros, en pensar si algún día tendremos otra oportunidad, si podamos formar una familia con nuestra hija. Porque aunque lo niegues se que Cass es tanto tuya como mía.

.-Cass es tu hija-dijo Eli suspirando como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima- Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho antes pero temía tú reacción ¿y si me abandonabas igual que hiciste cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada? Siento no habértelo dicho

.-Lizzy, te repito que yo jamás te abandone no se de donde has sacado eso

.-No te esfuerces en mentir, leí tu carta, una y mil veces-dijo Eli con lágrimas en los ojos-lo nuestro no puede ser, no llegaríamos a nada, no puedo volver contigo los siento

.-Pero Lizzy...

.-Vete por favor, necesito estar sola

.-Lizzy, yo..

.-Vete!-no sonó como una orden mas bien como una suplica y a Sirius no le quedo mas remedio que ceder

En tal que Sirius cerro la puerta, Eli se hecho a llorar

-----

Marina Bennet caminaba nerviosa por Warren Street tirando de una maleta con ruedas de cuero negro con dos asas, había tenido que coger el tren desde el aeropuerto de Heathrow hasta London Bridge Station y allí el metro para ir a Warren Street y ahora tenia la impresión de que la estaban siguiendo. Encima la maleta pesaba un montón y tenía que turnarla de una mano a otra. Estaba maldiciendo a todos los familiares del que invento los tacones de aguja cuando noto una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón, dio un respingo y comprobó aliviado que solo se trataba del maldito móvil.

.-¿Si?

.-Marina, soy Eli

.-¿Eli¿No habíamos quedado en Regent´s Park dentro de quince minutos?

.-Si, si pero necesito hablar contigo ahora

.-Vale ¿dónde estas?

.-Vete por la calle de la derecha y metete en el primer portal que encuentres. Nos vemos.

Algo confundida Marina volvió a meterse el móvil en el bolsillo y se dirigió a cumplir las indicaciones que le había dado su hermana. Cuando giro a la derecha el primer portal que vio no era muy decente que digamos, tenía una puerta de madera con la pintura roja cayéndose a pedazos y dentro no se veía nada mas que una intensa oscuridad.

.-¿Eli?-pregunto Marina dudativa -¿Estas ahí?

Lo que Marina no sabía era que Eli ni siquiera sabía que llegaba hoy a Londres y que en ese instante estaría desahogandose con Remus. Tomo aire y se acerco poco a poco al portal.

Dejo su bolsa negra en la entrada y se metió de lleno en la oscuridad, tuvo que esperar un poco para que sus ojos azul critalino se adaptaran a la oscuridad.  
Solo alcanzo a ver un par de escaleras antes de que algo la golpeara en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. La oscuridad volvió de nuevo para ella

----

.-¿Aún no ha llegado Mar?-dijo Lupin

La señora Weasley negó con la cabeza

.-La esperábamos a las cinco y no ha aparecido en todas la tarde-dijo Molly

.-¿Crees que le puede haber pasado algo?

.-En Londres, quien sabe-dijo la señora Weasley- ¿Dumbledore sabe algo de ella?

.-Nada, lo último que sabemos fue que cogió el metro a Warren Street después todo esta confuso

.-¿Warren Street? Pero si esa calle esta en dirección contraria

.-Aún no sabemos que hacía allí, quizás iba a Regent´s Park

.-¿A que¿qué se le ha perdido en un parque?-Mundugus apareció en la puerta y se unió a la conversación

.-¿Ya has terminado tu guardia?-pregunto Lupin

.-Hace unas horas, pero estuve vendiendo algunos calderos del sótano.¿La Bennet rubia aún no ha aparecido?

En Grimualde Place, para distinguir a las hermanas Bennet, en vez de llamarlas por su nombre, le decían la Bennet rubia o la Bennet castaña, dependiendo si se referían a Eli o a Marina.

.-No, y Dumbledore esta empezando a preocuparse. No es normal que no haya dado señales de vida.

.-¿La Bennet castaña no sabe nada?

.-Ni siquiera sabía que llegaba hoy a Londres, Dumbledore estará diciéndose en estas momento.

_En Hogwarts.._

.-Su hermana llegaba hoy de la misión que tenía que hacer en España, al parecer completo con éxito la misión y nos trajo algunas muestras de los bichos causantes de la perdida de las cosechas allí pero perdimos el contacto con ella cuando cruzó la frontera y solo sabemos que llego a Warren Street antes de desaparecer

.-¿Qué hacía en Warren Street?-pregunto Eli confundida. No hacía ni media hora que había discutido con Sirius y ahora se enteraba de que Mar había desaparecido del mapa, demasiado estrés en un solo día.

.-No lo sabemos, pero creemos que se había citado con alguien allí

.-¿En Warren Street? No lo creo, conozco la zona y no es muy apropiada para quedar, en todo caso sería en Regent´s Park que está al lado.

.-Es una posibilidad¿te encuentras bien?

.-Si, solo ha sido un pinchazo-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor- Necesito ir a mi habitación y en seguida vengo para que vayamos a Grimualde Place a averiguar algo

Eli salió corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore pero en vez de ir a la izquierda, donde estaba su despacho, fue a la derecha donde estaba la enfermería.

.-Señorita Bennet, ya está usted aquí, la revisión era mañana no hoy-salió a recibirla la señora Pomfrey

.-Yo..solo...Duele-dijo Eli como respuesta tocándose la barriga

.-Súbase a la camilla, ahora mismo te atiendo-Eli hizo lo que madame Pomfrey le había indicado y está empezó a examinarla

.-No debería usar una túnica hechizada para ocultar la barriga-le aconsejo- a la larga traen problemas.

.-¿El bebe esta bien?-preguntó ansiosa como si su salud no le importase un bledo.

.-Si, afortunadamente no le ha pasado nada, pero te recomiendo que haga reposo y no des mas clases. Estas ya de veinticinco semanas, te falta poco para dar a luz y no puedes estresante ni hacer magia. Tú magia esta debilitada, tu bebe consume gran parte de ella, y si aún te queda es gracias a la poción que te administre y a tu gran potencial. Si abusas de ella te quedaras sin energías como le paso al señor Potter en navidad y eso sería fatal para el bebe. Ve con cuidado y mañana no hace falta que vengas a la revisión ya te la he hecho hoy.

---------

.-¿Estas seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Harry

.-Es la única forma, tú lo dijiste ¿no?

.-Si yo no digo nada pero-Harry pensó que estaba igual de histérico que Hermione y se relajo un poco-Esta bien vamos allá

La puerta del despacho de la profesora de DCAO se abrió con un suave chirrido, Alan y Harry no tardaron en penetrar por el hueco que había entre la puerta y el marco.

.-¿Estas seguro de que no hay alarmas?-pregunto Harry

.-En realidad si hay, pero tranquilo ahora mismo esta demasiado débil para notarlas-dijo Alan un poco preocupado pero mas decidido a seguir adelante

.-Aquí esta-dijo Harry que había estando hurgando en un cajo del escritorio

.-¿Es esto?

.-Si, esto es lo que estaba leyendo durante el examen de las mentiras

.-Déjame que la lea-dijo Alan intentando leer por encima del hombro de Harry

.-Pero es que es muy personal

.-¿Desde cuando eso te ha importado?

.-Me ofendes-dijo ironico

.-Como si tu no la hubieras empezado a leer. Confiesa

.-Esta bien mira.

Los dos leyeron la carta en silencio un poco impactados por su contenido

.-Sirius dice la verdad-dijo Harry mirando la carta-Esto no lo ha escrito él

.-¿Por qué?-pregunto Alan analizando la caligrafía pero como el no conocía a Sirius poco le servia

.-Léela otra vez

30 de Octubre de 1989

Querida Eli:

Soy Sirius, he recibido la noticia de que estas embarazada y no pudo seguir adelante con lo nuestro. Siento mucho dejarte así de repente pero no me queda mas remedio. No estoy preparado para ser padre, no creo que algún día lo este por eso te pido que no me busques ni te acerques mas a mi.

He decidido empezar a salir con mi antigua compañera de la academia de aurores, Sandra Jones, se que tú la conoces por lo que no quiero que le comente nada respecto lo nuestro, ella te aprecia mucho y no me gustaría que por mi culpa eso cambiará.  
Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos y espero que con esos recuerdos puedas borrar los malos que te han quedado de mi.  
También espero que seas muy feliz y que no me guardes rencor por no poder hacerme cargo de tu hijo.

Tu amigo,

Sirius Black

* * *

Ya se ha terminado el cpaitulo de hoy.

Ahora la propuesta de este capitulo. ¿Por que dice Harry que la carta no la ha escrito Sirius? Fijaos bien en la carta. Quien sepa la respuesta que me la deje en un review y en el próximo capitulo aparecerá el resultado

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que me dejéis algún review para darme ánimos y todo eso que suelo decir al final.

Hasta el próximo capitulo y muchos besos a todos


	20. Aceptalo y asumelo

Hola again!

Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo( chan chan cha chan). Espero que os guste a todos/as. Puede decirse que es uno de mis favoritos. Se descubren mas cosas de Alan y de Eli, poco a poco se irán descubriendo mas.  
La verdad es que estos días (especialmente hoy) he estado un poco depre, mi mejor amigo (al que le dedique el capitulo anterior) está en otra clase diferente de la mía. Si ya se que esta así desde principio de curso, pero hoy una amiga me ha dicho que él me hecha mucho de menos e imaginaos, yo que ya estaba mal antes, ahora peor. Porque ya no nos vemos casi nunca y todo eso...

Bueno no quiero aburriros con mi aburrida vida. Aunque estoy depre he conseguido terminar este capitulo para subirlo y a ver si con vuestros reviews me animáis.

Respecto al acertijo que deje a medio en el capitulo anterior, tengo que decir que no voy a poner la solución ene este capitulo como puse en el pasado (ya puedo oír los gritos de protesta) la razón es simple, como nadie lo acertó, en este he puesto pistas para que lo intentéis de nuevo, si no lo conseguís no pasa nada en el próximo seguro que lo pongo pero a ver si alguien consigue acertarlo que no es tan difícil (lectores: No será difícil para ti que ya lo sabes) Espero que lo descubráis y me pongáis en un review cualquier cosa que se os ocurra.

Este capitulo voy a dedicárselo de nuevo a Rubén, lo siento pero últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa

Contesto a los review del capitulo pasado. Muchas gracias a todos.

**Marc: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este te guste también.

Lo del acertijo estaba fácil, solamente había que leer bien la carta, sobre todo el principio que es donde esta el quid de la cuestion. Pero no pasa nada, puedes volverla a leer e intentarlo de nuevo que aún no voy a poner la solución. Nos vemos en el próximo. Besos

**Desire: **Hola wapa!Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo. En realidad Alan, es de esos que dan una imagen de chico fuerte, maduro, frío e insolente pero que en el fondo es un buen tipo aunque a veces puede llegar a ser algo brusco como verás en este capitulo. El chico tiene cosas buenas, pero a pasado por demasiadas cosas para mostrarlas, por eso sólo lo hace en contadas ocasiones cuando esta con gente con la que tiene confianza. LA carta no suena mucho al estilo de Sirius, ese es un motivo, pero ahí otro que resalta más y es el que tenéis que acertar (Si no lo hacéis tampoco pasa nada jeje) Aún tienes otra oportunidad de buscar ese error del que escribió la carta. No me tienes que dar las gracias por haberte dedicado el capitulo anterior, soy yo quien te tengo que agradecer que me dejes reviews en casi todos los capitulo y que me des ánimos y fuerzas para continuar esta historia. Gracias a ti de verdad. Muchísimos besos.

**Cassandra Black: **Hola Cass!  
Gracias de nuevo, por decirme que te gusta mi forma de escribir, se que no es perfecta pero también se que no esta muy mal para ser lo casi primero que escribo. Aunque esto ya es repetir de nuevo. La verdad es que no me veo dentro de cinco años por ejemplo, siguiendo escribiendo fan fics, puede ser que siga porque tampoco me veía hace dos o tres años escribiendo sobre Harry Potter y mírame ahora, con casi una historia suya acabada.

Yo también creo que forma parte de los de "la introducción al desenlace" aunque aún me quedan varios capítulos por escribir para terminar la historia y aún queda mucho por descubrirse y Cass todavía sigue con Voldemort. Me gusta que te guste el personaje de Marina, a la mayoría no les gusta mucho porque sale como mala (y puede que lo sea jeje) En cuanto a Lady de Winter, puedo decirte que, es alguien que ha salido alguna vez en el fic, o sea, que se conoce en el fic, no es un personaje nuevo. Se descubrirá mas de ella al final. Y acerca de Alan, puede considerarse un personaje importante, también intento que lo sea y que los lectores vean el "por que de su carácter" y porque de repente es muy frió y al instante esta bromeando.

Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, espero que igualmente te guste este y acerca del acertijo del final, es fácil aunque hay que fijarse en algunos detalles en general y uno en particular. No te preocupes que yo tampoco soy muy buena con las adivinanzas, pero no podía faltar una en este fic, para que tenga de todo y no le falte casi nada. Aún tienes otra oportunidad de volver a intentar descubrir el dato más importante en el que se ve que la carta no la escribió Sirius. En este capitulo hay unas pistas, fíjate bien en el comportamiento de Sirius y en lo que dice.

Me encanta que escribas pequeños libros en los reviews, es muy entretenido leerlo y responderlo. Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

__

* * *

**_Capitulo 19: Acéptalo y asúmelo_**

El intenso perfumes de rosas embalsamaba el despacho como la mas profunda colonia y, cuando la ligera brisa mecía los árboles del bosque prohibido, entraba, por la ventana abierta, un intenso olor a tulipanes recién abiertos.

Albus Dumbledore contemplaba el paisaje pensativo, muchas cosas habían pasado ese curso en el castillo pero sin duda la más potente fue el secuestro de la alumna Cassandra Bennet cuando sólo llevaba tres o cuatro meses estudiando en el colegio.

A su espalda, Elisabeth Bennet, la verdadera madre de dicha alumna se miraba nerviosa la uñas mientras pensaba en qué decirle al director. Pocas veces podrían verse a Eli en nerviosa o asustada pero el director siempre conseguía que Eli sacara a la luz algunas de esas facetas, que Eli se empeña en guardar bajo llave.

.-Ahora podría decirme para que quería la presencia del señor Carax en este colegio-dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- Se dará cuenta de que me he enfrentado a todo el equipo de profesores para admitir a ese alumno. Usted me prometió que me daría sus razones cuando hubiera pasado un mes, pues bien, el mes ha pasado y usted sigue sin decirme nada.

.-No se como explicárselo Dumbledore-comenzó Eli-Él tienes que estar aquí, no podía dejarlo mas allí, en California, no podía.

.-¿Tan mal estaba allí?-Dumbledore dejo de mirar por la ventana para concentrar su mirada en la azul de Eli-Dígame la verdad. ¿Qué paso en California?

.-Usted no lo entiende

.-Como quieres que lo entienda sino me lo dices-exclamo Dumbledore a través de sus gafas de media luna-Eli, por favor

.-Lo siento Albus, no puedo-dijo Eli firmemente-No aún, dame tiempo

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Eli

.-Adelante

No se trataba sino de Sirius, que venía acompañado de Remus, ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Eli allí.

.-Pasen, la señorita Bennet y yo nos encontramos discutiendo sobre el nuevo-informo Dumbledore

.-¿Alan?-dijo Sirius confundido mirando a Eli, y esta se sorprendió cuando descubrió que eso era exactamente lo que ella había dicho cuando lo vio la primera vez en su despacho- ¿Qué ha hecho ya?

Sirius era uno de los pocos profesores que le había cogido cariño a Alan, y había conseguido que mostrara su "lado bueno" por decirlo de alguna manera, es decir, que había logrado traspasar la fría barrera característica de Alan y había encontrado un chico bromista y divertido que le agradaba mucho y le recordaba a alguien.

.-No te preocupes, no es sobre eso-aclaro Dumbledore- Es sobre su llegada aquí

.-¿Su llegada aquí?-Sin duda Sirius seguía confundido-¿No vino de California por la muerte de sus padres?

Esa era la versión oficial dada al resto de profesores pero no a los alumnos, Alan había perdido a sus padres recientemente en California por el ataque de Voldemort, como no tenía más familia allí, se había trasladado a Inglaterra en busca de una tía y de un hermano perdido del que no sabía nada desde que se fue allí a trabajar. Lo que Sirius no sabía era que había tenido contacto con ese hermano recientemente y por eso tenia esa actitud distante, por él.

.-Si, pero vino aquí por la señorita Bennet-dijo Dumbledore

.-¿Por Lizzy¿Qué tiene que ver ella con él?

.-Muchas cosas, pero son pocas las que nos ha contado-dijo echándole una mirada soslayada a Eli.

.-Eli es su tía-dijo Remus, dejando a todos boquiabiertos incluyendo a la supuesta tía.

.-¿Qué?-eso lo dijo Sirius mirando a Eli intensamente-¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?

Eli miro a Remus interrogantemente y éste le devolvió la mirada con un gesto que decía claramente "sígueme la corriente"

.-¿Y por que tenía que decírtelo a ti?-Desde luego Eli no dejaba pasar una oportunidad de meterse con Sirius

.-No se, pero era importante saberlo¡claro! Ahora entiendo que os conocierais tan bien-Sirius estaba pensando en voz alta.

Dumbledore miro a Eli con sus profundos ojos azules y Eli supo que sabía que Remus había mentido, pero daba igual por lo menos Sirius se lo había tragado y la dejaría unos días en paz, puede que incluso meses si hubiera suerte. Pero ella quería que él la dejara en paz ¿o no?

.-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-Ahora fue Remus el que se vio en un aprieto y fue Eli quien lo saco de él

.-Yo sé lo dije

.-Sé lo dijiste a él y no a mí-Y ahora tocaba la escenita de celos, para variar"penso Eli"

.-Si Black, acéptalo y asúmelo-dijo Eli cortante-Si me disculpan, es la hora de la cena

.-Como si fueras a cenar al Gran Comedor-murmuró Sirius por lo bajo refiriendose a que Eli siemrpe comía sola en su despacho.

.-Yo también tengo que retirarme-dijo Lupin apresurándose de seguir a Eli.

.-Sirius quédate tengo que comentarte algunas cosas-Para variar Sirius ya se había levantado dispuesto a seguir a la parejita para ver a donde iba cada una pero la oportuna llamada del director le fastidio el plan.

Eli y Remus salieron por la gárgola de piedra y Eli no puedo evitar la pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza

.-¿Por qué has mentido?

.-Para incumbirte...¿Qué? No le podías decir la verdad

.-Un momento-dijo Eli parándose de repente- ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

.-Mas de lo que piensas-añadió Remus- Sobre todo de otras cosas, te recuerdo que aún tenemos una charla pendiente

.-Me acuerdo de ello ven-abrió un cuadro de un pintor francés en el que se veía el Mont Blanc con copos de nieve por todas partes

.-¿Esta es otra entrada a tu despacho? Solo conocía la de Chemín "el bailarín"

.-El despacho de DCAO tiene montones de entradas secretas, me costo aprendérmelas todas aunque creo que aún se me ha escapado alguna. Ya hemos llegado

.-Bien-dijo tomando asiento en un cómodo sillón de la derecha- Empecemos

.-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Alan y quiero la verdad-exigió Eli sentándose sobre su escritorio

.-La verdad no se mucho, créeme también lo conocí en California justo después de que desaparecieras con Voldemort. Yo estaba destrozado, esa noche te perdí a ti, a Sirius, a James, a Lily, a Susan y a Peter

.-¿Peter¿Sentiste perder a esa rata?-dijo con asco

.-En ese momento no sabía que Peter era el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Lily y James, Eli se que te sientes culpable de sus muertes no lo hagas

.-Pero no puedo evitar pensar... y si Voldemort no me hubiera cogido y si me hubiera ocultado mejor. Les falle Remus, a Lily y a James-lagrimas furtivas se escaparon de su rostro, sin duda el embarazado estaba sacando a la luz su parte mas sensible- Por mi culpa están muertos por mi culpa, soy la madrina de Harry y él ha tenido que vivir con esos odiosos Dursleys por mi culpa

.-Ya vale-Remus abrazo fuertemente a Eli, intentado darle fuerzas, las fuerzas que no tenía ninguno de los dos pues Remus compartía el mismo dolor que Eli- NO tienes la culpa de nada, no pudiste hacer nada contra Voldemort óyeme NADA, gracias a Merlín que estás viva.

Eli se seco las lagrimas rápidamente pero ella e intento escuchar a Remus pero ella seguiría culpándose por ello.

.-Eli, cambiando de tema, no deberías hacer lo que estás haciendo. Es muy peligroso-dijo Remus- Y más en tu estado y si se dan cuenta

.-Remus, no voy a dejar las clases porque esté embarazada ¿claro?

.-No me refería a eso

.-Sé a lo que te referías y mi respuesta es la misma

Remus enfrentó a Eli, dorado contra azul, al final Remus cedió, con Eli era imposible.

.-Está bien, sigo con lo que te estaba contando antes-Remus suspiró y Eli lo animó con la mirada a que siguiera-Pase un tiempo en California intentando olvidar los malos recuerdos, pero eran tantos que caí en una depresión. Mi condición de licántropo no ayudo mucho, aún no se había inventado la poción matalobos y en mis transformaciones llegue a ser muy peligroso. Un noche de luna llena, cuando estaba con forma de lobo, vi a un niño, no tendría mas de tres años y estaba mal, muy mal. Tuve miedo de herirle¡no controlaba mis acciones! y entonces pasó, no me controle y en un momento me vi a mi mismo acorralando al pequeño muchacho contra un árbol. El muchacho tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla con restos de cristal en ella y algunos moratones en los brazos. No se lo que paso pero me calme, puede que fuera aquella mirada de determinación que tenía o que a pesar de haber sufrido pudiera seguir adelante. Pero otro muchacho de unos cuatro años mayor que él llegó donde estábamos nosotros, su pinta no era mejor que la del primero pero se apresuro a llevárselo a un sitio a salvo e incluso intento hacerme frente. Nunca se me olvidara esa noche, pensar que hubiera podido hacer daño a un niño inocente, nunca me lo habría perdonado

.-¿Así conociste a Alan¿Era el niño más pequeño verdad?

.-Si, el otro era su hermano Philip, de eso me entere a la mañana siguiente cuando fue a visitarlos para asegurarme de que estaban bien. No olvidaré lo que encontré allí

.-Por eso quería traerme a Alan a Hogwarts aquello era un infierno aunque ahora no queda nadie allí.

.-¿Sus padres murieron¿Y su hermano?

.-Sus padres murieron, su padre alcoholizado y a su madre corren rumores de que el padre la golpeo hasta matarla

.-Que espeluznante

.-Si pero no se hasta que punto son ciertos aunque conociéndolo no lo dudo.

.-Me entere de su relación contigo y él me aseguro de que aún quedaba esperanza de que volvieras, no había visto tanta determinación e n un crío de cuatro años por eso regrese a Inglaterra a buscarte. Visite a James y a Lily para hablarles de todo lo que había hecho y de lo que pensaba hacer- En ese momento Remus se maldijo por haber mencionado el tema, Eli había bajado la cabeza y Remus la abrazo como había hecho antes- Ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya, acéptalo y asúmelo

Eli emitió una pequeña sonrisa, eso era lo que ella le había dicho a Sirius en el despacho de Dumbledore, y hablando del rey de roma por la puerta asoma. Sirius abrió en ese momento la puerta del despacho de Eli sin molestarse en llamar, como él decía las normas no iban con él. Lo que vio dentro no fue lo que esperaba encontrar, abrió la boca sorprendido y luego su sorpresa paso a ira, se volvió y cerro la puerta de un golpe murmurando un "siento haberos molestado".

.-La hemos cagado-dijo Remus después del pedazo portazo que metió Sirius- Para que luego digas que no te quiere

Eli solo le dirigió una mirada glacial mientras pensaba como iba a explicar todo eso, pero a la mierda ¿por qué tenía que explicar ella nada?

------

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alan estaban en la biblioteca estudiando o intentando estudiar porque cualquiera puede estudiar con Hermione al lado recitándote las cuatro etapas de la revolución de los elfos contra los enanos.

Lo peor de la entrada del mes de Mayo fue sin duda la aproximación de los exámenes de fin de curso, aunque los extasis eran el año que viene Hermione parecía una loca con el tema de los exámenes. Iba por todos lados en lo que ella decía ejercer su función de prefecta, o lo que era lo mismo castigaba a cualquier alumno que pillara disfrutando de la llegada del buen tiempo o oliendo flores. Se había compinchado con Alan a espaldas de Ron y Harry,para estudiarse todos los libros de la biblioteca,imaginaos el disgusto que se llevaron éstos cuando se enteraron. Alan había resultado ser la versión masculina de Hermione aunque menos exagerado y paranoico, como apunto Ron ganándose una colleja de Hermione que el tema de los estudios era sagrado. Alan había empezado a mostrarse mas abierto con Ron y Hermione, en parte por una petición de Harry y en parte porque estaban juntos cada día; pero con el resto seguía siendo tan arisco como siempre.

En secreto Harry y Alan se entrenaban cada día para poder ir a rescatar a Cass cuanto antes, en cuanto Harry se aseguro que el interés de Alan por Cass era estrictamente profesional o amistal empezó a enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido con Eli y con Exy aunque Alan le enseño muchas más cosas que Harry ignoraba y que podían serle de mucha utilidad como el poder de hacerte invisible sin necesidad de capa. Harry presentía que el momento que había estado esperando desde que se despertó de la enfermería aquel día de Halloween estaba muy cerca y Eli parecía que también lo sentía porque estaba más exigente que nuca y mucho más sensible, aunque eso también podría ser por el embarazo del que ya llevaba siete meses, y cada vez estaba peor.

Harry cerró el gordo libro de "Todo sobre los elfos" de un golpe haciendo que se desprendiera polvo, y cogió ahora el libro de "La magia y los engaños de los enanos" Historia de la magia nunca había sido tan aburrida.

Alan mientras tanto parecía que llevaba bien su resumen de las distintas pociones mortales y algunos contrahechizos, que Snape había mandado y que Harry tenía la esperanza de poder copiárselo de Alan o Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall entró en la silenciosa biblioteca ganándose una mirada de todo el alumnado que se encontraba allí, o sea, la mayoría de los de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban Harry y compañía con el ceño levemente fruncido, Harry se pregunto qué había he hecho ya. Pero en vez de dirigirse a él, se dirigió hacía Alan.

.-Señor Carax-dijo con ton enfadado- Tiene usted una visita

El rostro de incredulidad de Harry solo se podía superar por el de Alan, que Harry supiera Alan no conocía a nadie de por allí cerca.

.-Venga, le está esperando en mi despacho-la voz de la profesora sonaba irritada y Harry comprendió que no era habitual que hicieran vistas a los alumnos.

Alan se levanto y siguió a la profesora en el silencio que lo caracterizaba aunque por dentro tenía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era el extraño visitante.

.-Por aquí-McGonagall abrió una puerta y le indico que pasara- Vendré dentro de una hora.

Alan entró en la oscuridad del despacho de la profesora y se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado allí, solo distinguió una figura sentada en una silla a sus espaldas

.-¿Hola?-susurró Alan lo bastante fuerte para que la persona que lo esperaba girara la cabeza

.-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Alan en cuanto la vio.

La persona que lo estaba esperando era una mujer, apenas tendría unos cuantos años más que él, veinte a lo sumo, su pelo era una maraña de bucles negros y sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate. Tenía una expresión dulce pero a la vez decidida y firme. No estaba sola, en sus brazos, un bebe de apenas unas semanas lo miraba fijamente con ojos color miel que le recordaban a alguien.

.-¿Alan¿Eres tú?

.-¿Nos conocemos?-Alan sabía que no, no había visto a esa chica en su vida

.-Gracias a Merlín que te encuentro. Eres tan parecido a él-añadió en un susurro

Ala no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Quién era esa chica y de que lo conocía?

.-Me llamo Megara...Megara Carax -dijo ella- Soy la mujer de tu hermano

El mundo lo golpeo como una raqueta a una pelota de tenis, allí estaba la mujer de su hermano, un hermano que no veía ¿desde cuando, desde que estaba en Azkaban seguro.

.-Usted...no puede...no puede haberse casado con mi hermano-Alan necesito sentarse para asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

.-Nos casamos en prisión, sé que no fue como en un cuento de hadas, pero nos queríamos que era lo importante y yo quería que Tommy llevará el apellido de su padre-dijo Megara dirigiéndose al bebe

.-Señora Carax, lo siento pero...

.-Llámame Meg-la interrumpió Meg

.-Meg, tengo que preguntarle porque esta aquí ¿por qué ha venido a verme? Acaso mi hermano le ha pedido que..

.-No, no-negó ella con la cabeza-Él no sabe que estoy aquí, no me habría dejado venir si se hubiera enterado

.-Entonces a que has venido-dijo Alan bruscamente

.-He venido a pedirte que testifiques a su favor

.-¿Perdona?

.-El juicio para concederle la libertad condicional es la semana que viene, quiero que vayas como testigo y digas que Phil ha mejorado y no va a volver a hacerlo

.-¿Me estas pidiendo que mienta?

.-¡Es la verdad!-Meg parecía furiosa- Ha cambiado, Alan, y para bien, no me hubiera casado con él si no lo hubiera hecho.

.-Te ha mentido-Alan estaba fuera de sí, no podía ver aquello- Te ha dejado embarazada para poder salir fuera no eres la primera puta que viene a pedirme que testifique a su favor.

¡PLAS!

Alan se toco la mejilla magullada, Meg le había dejado la mano señalada que se estaba poniendo de un color rojo chillón.

.-No vuelvas a insultarme de ese modo, Phil ha cambiado y si no quieres verlo es culpa tuya. No se porque me moleste en venir a verte cuando él me dijo que era una perdida de tiempo.

.-No puedo ir a ese juicio, acéptalo y asúmelo

.- Púdrete entre estas cuatro paredes, pero recuerda es tú hermano, por mucho que tu te empeñes en negarlo

Meg salió apresuradamente del despacho pegando un portazo, que mas adelante traería problemas con la profesora McGonagall, dejando a Alan pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y con un buen moretón en la cara. ¿Podría haber cambiado?..No, seguro que no, seguiría siendo el mismo cabron de siempre.

----

Marina Bennet se acababa de despertar con un intenso dolor de cabeza, no se acordaba como había llegado allí porque estaba claro que aquel no era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Intento mover los brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que los tenia atados a una especie de anilla que colgaba del techo y hacía imposible que se pudiera sentar. Intento soltarse un par de veces hasta que se le quedaron las cuerdas clavadas y se dio por vencida, dedicandose a observar la habitación. En ella había una cama o los restos de una cama, por que la mayor parte de ella se la habían comido las termitas, un armario con una puerta tirada en el suelo y el espejo roto y con aspecto mohoso, y una mesilla sin patas.

.-Ya se despertó nuestra nueva invitada de honor-mientras Mar había hecho la descripción de la habitación, Lucius, que tras la marcha del lord se había quedado al mando, había entrado en la habitación.

.-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-pregunto enfadada

.-Sshh, calma. Me temo que el señor oscuro se ha dado cuenta de tu engaño

.-No se de que me hablas

.-No te hagas la tonta que no te va Bennet-dijo Malfoy- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en descubrirlo?

.-Me parece que tu cerebro esta un poco atrasado-dijo Mar con asco- No has oído que "no se de que me estas hablando"

.-La que tienes el cerebro atrasado eres tú-dijo Malfoy acortando las distancias que los separaban- El señor oscuro se va a enfadar mucho cuando vuelva de España

.-¿Qué hace en España?-dijo Marina para ganar tiempo. Lucius había cogido uno de sus rubios cabellos y enrollaba su dedo alrededor de él.

.-Eso no te importa-dijo Lucius levantando su mirada del pelo de Marina y mirándola a los ojos. Pudo ver la furia en sus ojos mezclada con miedo.

.-Nos vemos más tarde mi lady-le susurro al oído haciendo que Mar se estremeciera- Piensa sobre esto

-----

Un pequeño baúl descansaba sobre el escritorio de Harry, abierto de par en par. Alan y él estaban examinando su contenido minuciosamente como si aquello fuera una reliquia.

.-Sigo pensando que esto es romper su intimidad-dijo Harry por décima vez

.-Tengo ganas de saber de una vez por todas que pasa aquí-contesto Alan groseramente, aún seguía enfadado por su conversación con Meg- Estoy harto de saber todo a medias ¿tu no?

.-Ja-Harry contuvo la risa- Pues podemos empezar por ti por ejemplo. ¿Qué paso en California¿Por qué te viniste¿Qué familia tienes¿A que se dedican?

.-No te importa-dijo violentamente- Pero si te interesa te diré que mis padres murieron hace tiempo

.-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Los míos también lo hicieron. Se como te sientes

.-Me parece que no. Tus padre murieron cuando tenías un año, no recuerdas nada de ellos y murieron defendiéndote. A mi padre lo mato mi hermano cuando tenía siete años porque intentaba matarme a mi, porque estaba borracho y mi madre murió poco después por ver en lo que se había convertido mi hermano. Así que no digas que sabes como me siento porque no tienes ni idea- Alan se levanto bruscamente tirando la silla al suelo y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión. Su infancia debió de haber sido dura pero la suya tampoco fue un camino de rosas que digamos.

Alejo esos pensamientos de la cabeza, más tarde hablaría con Alan, cuando se tranquilizará, a saber con quien había hablado esa tarde para ponerse así.

Volvió la vista al cofre abierto, y saco lo más grande que encontró que tenía pinta de libro. Lo abrió por en medio y descubrió que era un álbum de fotos, pero no cualquier álbum de fotos. Era el álbum de fotos de Cass.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún review.

¿A Habéis adivinado ya lo de la carta¿No? Pues volver al capitulo anterior, leerla otra vez y lo que se os ocurra me lo dejáis en un review.

Gracias a todos por leer y ya nos veremos en el próximo capitulo que será el 21. Cuantos capítulos llego ya escritos, no me lo creo ni yo jeje.

Hasta pronto y besazos a todos


	21. Mi vida a través de un albúm de fotos

Hi everybody!

Ya estoy de vuelta! (En todos los capítulos lo mismo)

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a pensar en este capitulo. Estoy descubriendo lo estresante que es llevar dos historias a la vez, menos mal que a esta le falta poco.

Este capitulo es uno de los más importantes, se descubre una parte de la infancia de Cass y otra de la de Alan. Ya veréis como poco a poco se van descubriendo más. En el próximo capitulo empieza la acción, para todos aquellos que la habían pedido, espero que os gusten.

Respecto a la misteriosa carta, algunos me han contestado bien, a que no era tan difícil. Se veía claramente que no la había escrito Eli porque al principio pone "Querida Eli" y Sirius siempre llama a Eli "Lizzy" por si no os habíais fijado. Aparte de que esa no es la forma de escribir de Sirius. Felicidades a Emily y a Amny que fueron las únicas que lo descubrieron. Seguid así wapas y a los demás, no os preocupéis que es normal que no os dierais cuenta pero ya sabéis para la próxima vez. Alerta permanente!jaja

Ah y se me olvidaba una cosa. Recordad que X_ palabra_ X es una conversación entre guardianes

Contesto a los reviews. Gracias a todos lo que me dejasteis uno.

**Marc:** Wolas wapo! Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, esperemos que este te guste también. En este capitulo conoceras más al hermano de Alan, en realidad antes si era un elemento pero ahora digamos que a madurado (como las manzanas) y ha dejado la vida que antes llevaba. De todas formas no te fíes demasiado de él, puede causar alguna que otra sorpresa. Espero que ya sepas porque la carta no la podía haber escrito Sirirus. Nos vemos y muxos bsos.

**Emily Polansky:** Hola Emy!(si no te importa k te llame así, si no kieres me lo dices en un review) Gracias por tu review, con que no me habías dejado review antes eh, hum... jeje no te preocupes, entiendo k no pudieras hacerlo y me alegro de k en el capitulo anterir te animaras a hacerlo. Me gusta mucho que todas las personas que leen el fic dejen sus comentarios, ayudan un montón y te dan ánimos para seguir.  
!Felicidades! Tenías razón con lo de "Lizzy" y con lo otro también, sigue así. Nos vemos en el próximo y muxos bsos

**Amny-Saga ex Ignis-:** Hola wapa! Me alegro de k te gustara mi fic. Si, tienes razon con lo de "Lizzy" !Felicidades! Sigue así, y no pierdas el más minimos detalle que ya has visto que todo puede ser importante en este fic.Verás Cass no esta entrenando con Voldie por voluntar propia, Voldemort la secuestro cuando Harry y ella fueron a salvar a Sirius del velo (Para más información léete el cap. Halloween 2ªparte) pero la está entrenando porque quiere que se una a él porque sabe que es muy poderosa. Pronto iran Harry and company a buscarla, a saber lo que encontraran allí. Buenos pues gracias por tu review. Nos vemos pronto y cuidate muxo!

**Desiré:** Hola wapisima! Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, hum no se k decirte de la carta, esta claro que Sirius no la escribió pero si no fue él kien fue? Marina es una posibilidad pero también hay otras. Espero k hayas comprendido porque la carta no la había escrito Sirius, aparte de porque el no la escribiría así. Nos vemos pronto y bsazos

**Bronwyn bm:** Hola wapa! No necesito que me digas muxo (aunque cuanto más mejor) me conformo con un "Me ha gustado el capitulo. Animos" En realidad no se si el capitulo estaba genial jeje, conclusión que me gusta o necesito que vosotros, los lectores, me digáis lo que os ha parecido. Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero ya sabes lo liada que estoy con el otro fic de "HP en el mundo de los merodeadores" Espero que nos veamos pronto y muchísimos bsos

**Evy Black:** Cuanto tiempo! Ya creía que me habías abandonado y sustituido por otra escritora mejor (que seguro que no faltan) Espero k cuando veas k he actualizado te pongas contenta y se te quiten las ganas de cometer un asesinato ejem a la autora. Quedan pocos capítulos para acabar el fic, pero aun quedan para rato porque al paso que voy me dan las uvas y yo sigo con este fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu review me a animado mucho. Comprenderás k no te puedo responder a todas las preguntas, no te puedo decir si Alan ayudara a su hermano ni cuando van a ir a rescatar a Cass(pronto $· kieres callarte!) Ellie hablando consigo mismo. Respecto a si Phil es tan malo como dicen, en este capitulo sale así que lo podrás comprobar por ti misma y acerca de que hace Voldie en España, lo de siempre. Organizando ataques, contratando a nuevos mortifagos...Pues nada bye bye y hasta el proximo. Bsazos wapa!

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 20: Mi vida a través de un álbum de fotos

Alan Carax, contra todo pronostico y en contra de lo que su cerebro le decía, impulsado por su corazón y por le cariño que antaño le tuvo a su hermano, había escapado de Hogwarts. Su conversación con Meg había estado atormentándolo toda la maldita tarde, en su interior creía creer que Meg tenía razón, que su hermano había cambiado, que no era el mismo que se marcho de casa a las quince y no volvió nunca pero su parte lógico le decía que era imposible que Phil hubiera cambiado, que había engañado a Meg como a cualquier otra fulana y eso le dolía. Según sus últimas noticias sobre él, Phil se hallaba en la prisión de Azkaban, había sido condenado tras el asesinato de una familia muggleentera y el consumo de drogas muggles que también eran ilegales en el mundo mágico pues sus efectos se doblaban en los magos.

Había llegado a Greenfich Ville, un pueblo que se encontraba a las orillas del Mar del Norte, en cuyo centro estaba la tenebrosa prisión de Azkaban. El pequeño pueblo estaba bañado por la niebla, apenas veías por donde caminabas y tenías que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no chocarte con los bancos y farolas que adornaban las calles, no había mucha gente por las calles aún así Alan se había cubierto con una túnica negra con capucha ,semejante a la que le regalo Hermione a Harry, para ocultar su rostro. El ambiente era húmedo debido a la cercanía del mar y las calles estaban sucias, con restos de comida y vagabundos en cada esquina.

Alan bajo al pequeño puerto, mercaderes subían y bajaban mercancías que más tarde se repartiría a todas las tiendas del pueblo. El olor a agua sucia estaba mezclado con un olor profundo a pescado lo que hacía un aroma nauseabundo, los marineros, ya acostumbrados a ello, no parecía importarles. Alan fijo la vista en un pequeño bote con dos remos, no era lo que había imaginado pero en comparación con las otras embarcaciones no estaba tan mal, lo ideal habría sido aparecerse en la prisión pero los campos de energía eran tan grandes que no podía traspasarlos, al menos no aún. Alquilo el bote por un precio sumamente bajo y se dispuso a llegar a Azkaban lo más pronto posible. Sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su fuga y no le convenía que Eli y menos Harry se enteraran de su visita a la prisión.

Tras media hora de remar intensamente, la prisión de Azkaban apareció tetricamente ante sus ojos, a pesar de la distancia se podía apreciar un aire de dolor y sufrimiento que le daban aspecto aún más tenebroso. Desembarcó en la orilla y ato la barca al tronco de un árbol, la hierba estaba marchita y sucia, Alan subió la larga cuesta que llevaba a la entrada de la prisión. Allí un despreocupado auror leía el profeta detrás de una ventanilla de cristal, era el encargado de dar el permiso para acceder a cualquier parte de la prisión. Alan había pensado en pedir educadamente el acceso a la cárcel para visitar a un ser querido pero todo ello requería un papeleo que tenía que pasar por el ministerio y no tenia tiempo que perder.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el auror cayo desmayado sin llegar a percatarse de la presencia de un extraño individuo, sin tiempo que perder el chico llego hasta la ventanilla y rompió el cristal de un puñetazo, pequeños fragmentos de vidrio permanecieron en sus nudillos, Alan ni lo noto, de un salto se coló en la estancia y abrió una gran carpeta, allí estaban inscritos todos los presos que estaban o habían estado prisioneros. Busco por la C pero desgraciadamente no estaban ordenados por orden alfabético sino por el año en el que habían entrado, exasperado vio que aquello le iba a llevar más tiempo del previsto. Se fijo curiosamente en la hoja donde aún se podía leer con dificultad _1987 Sirius Orión Black Planta 3ª Nº693_. Se pregunto si ese era el mismo Black que daba clases con Eli pero enseguida recordó que no disponía de mucho tiempo. Su busca se vio recompensada cuando encontró _1995 Philip François Carax Planta 8ª Nº328. _Tomo nota mentalmente y dejo el libro donde estaba, arreglo la ventanilla, cogió un manojo de llaves y entro en la cárcel. La enorme puerta de hierra fundido chirrió al abrirse, al instante un dementor se volvió hacía él. Poco a poco Alan fue cayendo al suelo presa de sus malos recuerdos

_Un hombre de 45 años, de piel curtida tostada por el sol y ojos color miel, cogía del cuello a una mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y sus ojos estaban nublados, en la lejanía un niño contemplaba la escena llorando impotente._

.-NO-rugió Alan desde el suelo-Expectro patronun...Expectro patronun

Un tigre dorado apareció de la varita de Alan y emitió un potente rugido, el dementor retrocedió asustado, el tigre no demostró compasión y de un zarpazo hizo que el dementor explotara en mil pedacitos. El tigre se volvió a su amo e hizo una inclinación en señal de reconocimiento, Alan le pidió que se quedara a su lado, la prisión estaba plagada de dementores.

Sin más perdida de tiempo, empezó a buscar las escaleras, solo encontró celdas y más celdas. Gente demacrada, con un fuerte olor corporal fruto de no haberse lavado en varios años lo miraban desde sus celdas, algunos extendían una mano hacía él pidiéndoles que los ayudará a salir de aquel infierno pero Alan no podía hacer tal cosa y no se detenía a mirarlos. Cuando encontró las escaleras estaba cansando y con los nervios a flor de piel, no podía creer que le hubiera costado tanto encontrar unas escaleras. Subió rápidamente de dos en dos, los peldaños crujían a su paso y Alan tenía la impresión de que se iban a caer de un momento para otro.

Al llegar al nivel 5, respiraba agitadamente no había subido tantas escaleras seguidas en su vida, y aún le quedaba tres pisos, afortunadamente no encontró dementores hasta su llegada a la planta ocho.

La planta ocho era como cualquier otra planta que Alan había dejado atrás, pero si antes no se había encontrado ningún dementor esta planta no iba a ser menos, los pasillos estaban vacíos como si los dementores se hubieran esfumado. Alan despidió a su tigre pensando que ya había gastado bastante energía y empezó a buscar la celda número 328. La planta estaba dividida en secciones y estas a su vez en celdas. En cada puerta de cada sección ponía en número de celdas que tenía. Así por ejemplo la sección A tenía de la 1-100 celdas. Alan se dio prisa hasta que encontró la sección D de la 300-400, entro dentro tan apresuradamente que no se dio cuenta de que había hecho sonar la alarma. No le costo trabajo encontrar la celda 328 y cuando estuvo frente a ella,penso que nunca se habíapreocupado lo que haría ahora, había estado tan ocupado pensando como llegar hasta allí que no sabía que hacer ahora. La celda estaba oscura como toda la prisión, en su negrura solo se distinguían un vaso y un plato con restos de comida y un bulto en la pared. Alan respiro hondo, no había llegado hasta allí para irse ahora, golpeo las rejas y un agudo sonido metálico apareció. Nada sucedió, Alan golpeo más fuerte impaciente, arrepintiéndose al instante, era muy posible que los dementores lo hubieran odio, pero ¿tenían oídos?. El bulto se movió y un hombre se puso de pie al reconocer al visitante. Alto, fornido, con el pelo negro enmarañado y largo y dos ojos azules hundidos en un horripilante rostro que antaño había sido hermoso, un palidísimo Philip Carax se inclino sobre las rejas.

.-¿Alan¿Eres tu?-pregunto con voz ronca mezclada con un poco de entusiasmo

.-Si, soy yo Philip-dijo Alan un poco brusco

.-¿A que has venido?-dijo enfadado- A burlarte de mi, pues que sepas que no...

.-Meg vino a verme-interrumpió Alan- Conocí a Tommy

.-Le dije que no lo hiciera-gruño Phil

.-Ella cree en ti, en tu inocencia

.-Pero tú no-le corto Phil dolido

.-Como quieres que crea que no mataste a aquellos muggles y que no consumiste drogas cuando yo mismo te vi hacerlo

.-Alan, tú no lo entiendes, maldita sea. Yo no mate a nadie no puedo negar que consumí drogas pero lo he dejado por Meg y por mi hijo

.-Me asombro al oírte, eres despreciable. Jamás creí que pudieras meter a una mujer en esto y dejarla embarazada...por Merlín

Phil agito las rejas enfadado.

.-Como quieres que te crea cuando te vi asesinar a nuestro padre-dijo Alan furioso como si se hubiera estado guardando todo aquello mucho tiempo y ahora hubiera explotado.

.-Óyeme bien, te estuve protegiendo durante cinco años, no deje que ese a quien llamas padre te pusiera un dedo en tubonita cara. Nunca te toco y eso me costo caro, me enfrente a él cuando tenía seis años y créeme que no me mato porque se murió¡si!... yo no lo mate pero lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido ocasión. Y no sentí en absoluto su perdida. Era un cabron

.-¡CALLATE!-dijo Alan furioso podía leer el pensamiento de Phil y sabía que decía la verdad pero no podía soportarlo- tú me cortaste la cara con un botella partida, atrévete a negarlo

.-Juro que no fue mi intención, no te vi. Lo siento hermano

.-Ha sido un error venir, te mereces estar aquí por todo lo que hiciste yo no...

Un dementor había emergido de la oscuridad, la alarma había sonado y no tardarían en venir más y no solo ellos también los aurores del ministerio llegarían. ¿Qué dirían cuando lo vieran allí? Alan pillado por sorpresa no pudo conseguir la varita a tiempo y callo al suelo como antes le había sucedido. El dementor se aproximo más a él, hacía tanto tiempo que no podía probar la felicidad humana, para él era como una jugosa criatura.

_Una mujer de bucles negros estaba tumbada en el suelo, sus párpados estaban cerrados y su cuerpo frío. Tenía moratones en los brazos y unas feas marcas en el cuello. Un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos miel estaba sentado a su lado llorando silenciosamente mientras que otro niño mayor intentaba que se fuera de allí._

_ALAN, ALAN, alguien lo llamaba._

.-ALAN despierta

Alan abrió los ojos lentamente pero los volvió a cerrar al ser deslumbrado por la potente luz solar. Segundos después volvió a abrirlos e intento acostumbrarse a la radiante luz.

.-Alan ¿estas bien?

Miro a su alrededor, sin reconocer el sitio donde estaba tumbado. En la habitación había unlienzo vacío y unos pocos muebles más. Un hombre lo miraba preocupado, sus ojos grises estaban clavados en él y su pelo negro azulado le caía sensualmente por los hombros.

.-Señor Black¿es usted¿Dónde estamos?

.-Puedes llamarme Sirius. Está es mi antigua casa, la casa de mis padres en realidad, aunque ahora es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix

.-¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué hago aquí?-de pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado- Lo siento se que no debería haber ido pero es que no puede evitarlo

.-Chico frena-dijo Sirius con una de sus bromistas sonrisas- Te desmayaste en Azkaban- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pronunciar ese nombre- Menos mal que llegaron los aurores porque si no...aunque tu hermano se las estaba apañando bien.

Un mujer entro como un vendaval por la puerta, miro a Alan y lo abrazó fuertemente. Alan aspiró su perfume a jazmín y se sintió como un hijo abrazado por una madre.

.-No sabes que susto me has dado, desaparecer así, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca me oyes-dijo Elisabeth con dureza

.-No

.-Que respuesta es esa-dijo Eli sentándose en frente de Alan y sonriendo- Tienes que decir "Nunca volveré a hacer una cosa así porque podría darle un infante a mitía súper protectora Elisabeth"

Alan la miró extrañado, desde cuando era ELi su tía que no se había enterado, Eli le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera la corriente, Sirius creía que Alan era su sobrino y no iba a contradecirlo.

.-Yo mas bien diría "..a mitía súper histérica Elisabeth"-dijo Sirius recibiendo un almohadazo de Eli

.-Estaba bien "Nunca volveré a hacer una cosa así porque podría darle un infante a mi tía súper protectora Elisabeth" ¿Contenta?

.-Si, gracias

.-De nada, tía súper histérica

.-SIRIUS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba sentado sobre su mullida cama en el dormitorio de los chicos de Griffindor, tenía abierto sobre su regazo un álbum de fotos antiguo. Había empezado a verlo y no se había podido despegar de su sitio hasta entonces. En las primeras fotos aparecía Cass siendo un bebe de apenas unos meses, luego se iba convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita, pero lo que tenían en común todas las fotos era que Cass estaba triste, en ninguna mostraba esa alegre sonrisa que a Harry le gustaba tanto y en ninguna aparecía Marina, pero Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a Alan en una de ellas. Lo vio tan cambiado que al principio no lo reconoció. Tenía el pelo por los hombros y sus ojos dorados brillaban alegres mientras pasaba la mano por los hombros de Cass que como en todas no sonreía. Por unos momentos sintió celos de Alan, pero se obligo a quitárselo de la cabeza. En las fotos aparecía una vieja escuela donde ponía "IES Dominic Furlón", al parecer Cass había ido a un colegio muggle no a uno mágico. En algunas fotos aparecían otras chicas que parecían ser amigas de Cass, y en una aparecía una horrible mujer que hizo que Harry pensará que se había equivocado al poner la foto allí. Esa mujer le resultaba tan familiar, volvió a mirar su foto una vez más.

.-Cierra eso-la voz glacial de una mujer hizo que Harry se volviera asustado-Has visto más de lo que deberías

La misma mujer que aparecía en el álbum de fotos había aparecido de la nada en su habitación. Su mirada era fría y su pelo estaba recogido en un severo moño, sus ojos grises no mostraban ningún sentimiento. Era de ese tipo de mujeres a las que es el simple hecho de mirarlas te causan escalofrios.

.-¿Quién es usted¿Cómo ha llegado?

.-Poco te importa mi nombre Potty-escupió su apellido con asco-Hay varias formas de burlas las barreras de esta escuela

En ese momento Harry la reconoció, Bellatrix Lestrange, la zorra que mato a su padrino.

.-Veo que me has reconocido-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, cambiando su aspecto y volviendo a ser la mortifaga de siempre

.-¿Qué le hizo a Cass? Quiero saberlo

.-Si quieres comprender a tu novia, no seré yo quien te ayude

.-¿Para que ha venido?

.-El señor Oscuro te está esperando

.-No me voy a ningún lado Lestrange

X _Harry, por Merlín, tranquilízate_ X

X _Exy¿dónde coño te habías metido?_ X

X _Esa lengua, Harry esta mujer es peligrosa_ X

X _Lo se, mato a mi padrino_ X

X _Harry la ira no es buena, lleva al lado oscuro_ X

X _Ya he visto la saga de Star War, no hace falta que me lo digas_ X

X _¿La que..?_ X

X _Olvídalo_ X

_Crucio_

El rayo le dio al baúl, y su contenido salió disparado en varias direcciones.

.-Harry ¿estas bien?-la voz de Ron llego desde el otro lado de la puerta que Bellatrix había tenido la prudencia de cerrar.

_Crucio_

El segundo rayo le dio a la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos, el aire cálido de Mayo entro por la ventana calentando la habitación.

.-Tu noviecita era tan tonta como tu-dijo Bellatrix mientras sacaba una espada que llevaba escondía en la túnica-El señor Oscuro se esta divirtiendo con ella

Harry saco su espada de debajo de su cama. Las dos espadas chocaron produciendo un agudo ¡chas!. Bellatrix puso toda su fuerza pero Harry no se quedo atrás.

.-Su infancia no fue divertida-hablo Bellatrix mientras luchaba con Harry- Adivina gracias a quien...

La espada de Harry silbo en el aire, la de Bella la paro justo delante de su cuello impidiendo que le hiciera nada.

.-...a mi-dijo burlona- Le hice la vida imposible aunque ella nunca sospecho de mi. Menuda imbecil

X _Concéntrate, no pienses en lo que dice, intenta distraerte_ X

X _Pues lo esta consiguiendo_ X

El dormitorio de los chicos se estaba quedando hecho un desastre, plumas de las almohadas que Harry había utilizado para detener una estocada de Bellatrix estaban por todo el suelo, las camas desechas y los libros desparramados por las alfombras.

Bellatrix aprovecho un despiste de Harry para darle un codazo un toda la cara, tirándolo al suelo y lanzando su espada lejos de su mano. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Bellatrix alzo la espada dispuesta a matarlo allí mismo. La espada silbo en el aire y estaba a punto de alcanzar el cuello de Harry cuando otra la detuvo. Harry había atraído su espada hacía él y ahora intentaba quitarse a Bellatrix de encima.

La escena habría resultado muy divertida sino estuviera en peligro de muerte, él tirado en el suelo con Bellatrix espatarrada encima y con cara de estreñimiento intentando hacer la máxima fuerza posible o para matar a Harry (en el caso de Bella) o para salvarse la vida (en el caso de Harry). Bellatrix empujaba su espada contra el cuello de Harry y éste intentaba empujarlas hacia arriba, la espada de Bellatrix le produjo un corte en el cuello antes de que ella empezara a quemarse la mano. Se levanto asustada mirándose la mano, ahora la tenía llena de ampollas como si hubiera acercado su mano a una llamarada de fuego.

.-Esto no se quedara así Potter-dijo furiosa mandándole una mirada de despreció antes de desaparecerse

.-Uff!-dijo Harry tumbándose en la primera cama que pillo-Por poco

La puerta se abrió con un estallido y Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Remus entraron en batallón con un grito de guerra. Se quedaron parados delante de la habitación llena de plumas y cristales rotos, como si hubiera pasado una estampida por allí. Luego miraron a Harry tumbado en un cama que a su vez lo miraba interrogante.

.-Señor Potter ¿podría explicar esto?

.-Es que no lo ve señor director-dijo Snape-Potter ha montado una fiesta y lo hemos pillado con las manos en la masa. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gry...

.-Severus, Harry no ha dicho el motivo déjalo explicarse-dijo Remus con calma

.-Verán Bellatrix me hizo una visita y...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-En serio crees que lo que dijo Bellatrix sobre Cass es cierto-pregunto Ron conmocionado

.-Totalmente-dijo Harry convencido-No tenía porque mentirme y no sentí que me estaba mintiendo

.-Pues no lo ha tenido que pasar nada bien-dijo Hermione comprensiva

.-Malfoy tenía razón-exclamo Harry de pronto

.-¡Y que pinta ese aquí!-dijo Ron molesto

.-Él me dijo que su infancia no había sido muy agradable-dijo Harry sobresaltado

.-Su padre es mortifago, quizás Bellatrix le comentó algo-dijo Hermione lógicamente

.-¿Eli ha visto el álbum?-pregunto Ron

.-No lo se ¿por qué?

.-Si lo hubiera visto, habría llegado a la conclusión de que Bellatrix salía allí ¿no?

.-Ya has visto que sale muy cambiada, sigue teniendo el mismo aire horripilante pero no se parece mucho a la verdadera Bellatrix Lestrange.

.-No lo se, todo esto es muy confuso. Para empezar ¿Por qué Marina no sale en las fotos? Si oficialmente era su madre¿no es lógico que saliera al menos en una?

.-Todo esto me pone dolor de cabeza-dijo Harry descansando su cabeza en la mesa

.-Tenéis que terminar los deberes de las distintas pociones mortales y algunas contrahechizos que Snape nos mando el lunes

.-Más bien diría que tenemos que empezar-dijo Ron con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada enfadada de Hermione-Harry coge pluma y tinta que empezamos

.-¿Y donde piensas escribir¿En la mesa?-dijo Harry divertido

.-El pergamino era obvio-dijo Ron con buen humor tratando de hacer menos costoso escribir el resumen para pociones. Hermione los contemplo con una sonrisa y los ayudo lo máximo que puedo pero eso si, sin dejar que se lo copiaran del suyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass enterraba sus pies en la arena, pensando nostálgicamente en lo que estaría haciendo Harry en ese momento. Había terminado sus entrenamiento y Lucius la había dejado (no sin antes tener una buena discusión) salir por los alrededores de la casa. Por allí no había mas que arena por todos lados, por lo que Cass había terminado descalzándose sus deportivas y trazando formas inimaginablesen la arena. Voldemort seguía sin aparecer, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en España que estaba tardando tanto, no es que se quejara, había terminado todos los deberesque élle puso y ahora estaba trabajando por su cuenta, pero no soportaba a Lucius siguiendola a todas partes como un perro guardián, además siempre lo pillaba mirándola de una forma poco natural lo que hacía que sus defensas se activaran. También en las últimas noches había tenido sueños en los que Harry y Lucius luchaban allí en esa casa y no podía evitar preguntarse si eso iba a suceder de verdad o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.Del mismo modosoñaba que su madre moría dando a luz a una niña y eso la estaba agotando cada día más, la poca relación que había tenido con Elisabeth Bennet había hecho que quisiera conocerla más, había acabado aceptando el hecho de que la dejara sola con su tía y no le importaba lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Con el tiempohabía aprendido a base de mucho esfuerzo a vivir el día a día lo más intensamente posible, pero algo le faltaba sino tenía a Harry a su lado.

.-Cassandra-Lucius ya venía llamándola desde la casa-Es hora de volver, esta oscureciendo

La puesta de sol era preciosa pero Cass tuvo que perdérsela para volver a entrar en la casa con Lucius. Dos mortifagos guardaban la entrada a su habitación y a Cass eso le dio mal espina desde el principio.

.-Mi querida Cass-susurro Lucius al odio-Es hora de cobrar mi venganza

A un gesto de Lucius, los dos mortifagos agarraron a Cass, cada uno por un brazo y la conducieron al interior de la habitación. Cass pataleaba desesperada pero cuanto mas pataleaba mas le apretaban los brazos. La tumbaron boca arriba en la cama y le ataron las manos.

.-Como había deseado que llegara este día-dijo Lucius

_Crucio_

La maldición la pillo desprevenida y apenas pudo hacer nada para detenerla, grito de dolor todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron

_Crucio_

Lucius repitió la maldición tres veces para asegurarse de que Cass estaba lo suficientemente dolía para no oponer resistencia, después se coloco encima de ella. Cass pataleo con más fuerza y le dio un rodillazo en cierto sitio.

.-Serás zorra-dijo dándole un bofetón que la dejo sin respiración-Atadle los pies-Los mortifagos obedecieron obedientes.

.-Te vas a enterar de quien es Lucius Malfoy

A miles de kilómetros de distancia Harry se apoyo en la pared dolorido, sentía que su cuerpo estaba partiéndose en dos, sentía miedo y también ira y enfado. Todo esto hacía que tuviera la sensación de ser golpeado por miles de cruciatus al mismo tiempo.

.-Harry ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Hermione

X _Harry es la hora_ X

X _Exy que me esta pasando_ X

X _No eres tú, es Cass. Esta en peligro tienes queayudarla_ X

X _No se donde esta_ X

X_ Ve con Eli, ella te lo dirá_ X

X _¿Como es posible que ahora pueda sentirla?_ X

X _Ha bajado todas las barreras que tenía. Date prisa no te queda mucho tiempo antes de que pase_ X

.-Herms, llévame al despacho de Eli

.-Pero Harry, no sería mejor ir a la enfermería

.-Hermione por favor es importante. Ha llegado el momento que estábamos esperand..-Harry no pudo terminar antes de doblarse de dolor.

Hermione lo ayudo a llevar hasta la entrada de Chemín "el bailarín" que era la que estaba más cerca.

.-Harry¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Eli levantándose a ayudarlo. Su embarazo de ocho meses era mas que evidente y Hermione que no lo sabía se quedo estupefactaza.

.-¿Estas...embarazada?

.-Hermione no hay tiempo. Eli necesito que me digas donde esta Cass ahora-exigió Harry como pudo

.-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Eli preocupada.

.-Cass esta en peligro por favor dime donde esta. Exy me ha dicho que tú lo sabes.

Eli se mostró sorprendida pero luego una sombra de compresión paso por sus ojos.

.-Esta bien. Esta en el desierto del Sahara en Äfrica, en una casa que esta justo en el medio, no aparece en ningún mapa y tiene un hechizo que la hace invisible. He estado investigando y creo que este es el contrahechizo-le entrego un trozo de pergamino arrugado-. No perdáis tiempo, id los cuatro y pobre de vosotros como alguno no vuelva entendido-dijo Eli con lagrimas en los ojos. Odiaba estar embarazada¿desde cuando era ella tan sentimental?

.-No te preocupes Eli, teprometo que volveré con Cass o no volveré

.-Harry por favor, no digas esas cosas-dijo Hermione

.-Avisad a Ron, Alan os esta esperando y Hermione, es una buena ocasión para estrenar las túnicas que les regalaste

.-Comprendido-dijo Hermione saliendo a buscarlas

.-¿Cómo sabes que..?

.-En realidad fue idea mía-dijo Eli guiñándole un ojo- y ahora no hay tiempo que perder. Muchísima suerte a todos y cuidaos mucho

.-Estaba cenando-dijo Ron enfadado aunque se calló al ver la expresión de Harry-¿Qué pasa?

.-Es la hora-dijo Alan en vez de Harry

.-Odio cuando me lees el pensamiento

.-Lo siento-dijo Alan encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa-No puedo evitarlo

Hermione apareció con cuatro túnicas negras en la mano

.-Hey ¿como sabes que tenía una túnica como esa?

.-Mire y la encontré-dijo simplemente Hermione- En marcha tenemos una misión que cumplir

Cuatro figuras vestidas de negro y con el rostro oculto emprendieron un largo camino para rescatar a una muchacha que en aquellos momentos no estaba en su mejor situación. ¿Lograrían llegar a tiempo?

* * *

Fin del capitulo. Que ganas tenía de acabarlo, en el próximo empieza la acción. Preparados para el combate final(tono de voz grave) Nah en realidad no es el combate final ya veréis en el próximo capi que por cierto aún no he empezado a escribir. Me voy corriendo y no os entretengo más. Por cierto este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito en este fic por si no os habías dado cuenta. 

Me despido y no os olvidéis de los reviews que me animan mucho a seguir y terminar este fic.

Bye y hasta el próximo

Besazos a todos!


	22. Échale la culpa al amor

Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin decir eso. Bueno como veis ya he vuelto con otro capitulillo y cada vez quedan menos. Siento mucho la tardanza, creo que ha sido la más larga que he tenido pero se me juntaron varios problemas, los exámenes y luego la falta de practica que me hizo tardar más. Pero bueno por fin estoy aquí de vuelta y prometo poner el próximo capitulo pronto aunque dependerá de los reviews que reciba.

!Feliz año nuevo a todos! Si, con muuuchoo retraso que un poco más y os lo deseo para el año que viene pero espero que no me matéis y que no abandonéis este fic que esta a punto de acabar.

En fin muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y por no haberme olvidado y ahora respondo a los reviews:

**Bronwynbm:**Hola de nuevo wapa. Pues si me gusta dejarlo intrigante, es una de mis virtudes jeje. Espero que este capitulo te guste, que ya vamos acercándonos peligrosamente al final. Intentaré actualizar pronto el de los merodeadores pero primero tengo que despejarme de este para empezar el otro que sino se me juntan las ideas. Nos vemos pronto. Bsos

**Desiré:** Hola! Pues espero que al final te guste este capitulo, con lo que me ha costado escribirlo. Como ya leerás Harry exactamente no descubre lo que le han hecho a Cass, al menos de momento pero ya veremos que pasa en el próximo. Si el pobre siente el mismo dolor que ella por eso pasa lo que pasa. Muxos bsos wapa y hasta pronto!

**Alteia:** Hola! Pues si que cambias de nick, para cada review te pones uno distinto jeje. Espero que te guste el capitulo y ya sabes en el próximo review si te cambias de nick me pones (antes: Alteia) si quieres claro que sino tampoco hace falta. Ya verás lo que pasa con Lucius, que este se quiere aprovechar de Cass. Gracias por tu review. Bsos y hasta el próximo!

**Evy Potter:** Hola wapisima! Ya he actualizado, espero que no me mates. Siento haber tardado tanto pero ya sabes lo agobiada que estaba y que estoy. No se si voy a hacer una segunda parte, como ya he dicho primero quiero terminar esta y después ya se verá. Para saber lo que pasa con Malfoy, Harry y Cass lee este capitulo y en él se resuelven parte de tus preguntas, la otra parte…para le cpaitulo que viene jeje. A ver que tu no agobias solo estresas jeje, es broma. Gracias por estresarme y por dejarte un review. Bye bye.

**Danny-kanuto-Link:** Holaaaa! Cuanto tiempo sin leer un review tuyo, que alegria volver a hacerlo. Yo no muevo el fic de sitio se mueve según las actualizaciones o no se que rollos de esos, pero para encontrarlo le puedes dar a buscar y poner el titulo o meterte en mi perfil, como quieras. Pero si te lo has agregado mucho mejor. Espero que te siga gustando este fic a pesar del tiempo. Bsazos!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 21: Échale la culpa al amor

.-¿De quien fue la genial idea de aparecernos aquí?-exclamo Alan pasándose una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor

.-A mi no me miréis-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

Harry, Alan, Ron y Hermione llevaban media hora dando vueltas por el desierto, habían sustituido sus túnicas negras por túnicas mas frescas al más puro estilo árabe (con turbante incluido) Alan había convencido (con ayuda de la varita) a una tribu de tuarets a que les prestaran unas túnicas, sorprendentemente hablaban francés en vez de ingles y Ron, que intento preguntarles por algo de comida, abandono su teoría de que con el ingles se iba a todas partes.

.-Según esto deberíamos estar cerca-dijo Harry mirando alrededor impaciente

Desgraciada o afortunadamente según por donde se mire, el sol acababa de terminar de ponerse y la noche estaba al caer en el desierto, donde antes había hecho calor insoportable ahora se estaban quedando helados.

Se encontraban en lo alto de una duna de arena y al fondo se veía con poca claridad un conjunto de palmeras y un río, o quizás todo fuera fruto de la imaginación.

.-Déjame el hechizo de Eli-pidió Hermione parpadeando y extendiendo una mano

Harry rebusco en los múltiples bolsillos de la túnica, hasta encontrar un papelito arrugado que se lo pasó a Hermione.

.-_Locomortis encontrus fortis ínseras_-dijo ésta apuntado con la varita a un lugar vacío

Como si algo se empezara a vislumbrar una sueva neblina cayó y se vio con dificultad los limites de una mansión enorme y a la vez modesta, pero tan pronto como había aparecido, la niebla se disperso y allí no quedo nada.

.-Bueno, supuestamente la casa esta ahí-dijo Ron aliviado de que no tenían que dar más vueltas

.-Si, pero el hechizo no funciona-dijo Harry impaciente caminando hacía delante con la esperanza de volver a ver la casa

.-El hechizo es bueno, la mansión ha aparecido

.-Si¡tres segundos!-exclamo Harry irónicamente entre la preocupación y el dolor no podía ni respirar

.-Necesita más energía-dijo Hermione convencida

.-Insinúas que nos pongamos aquí en medio a gritar la palabrería esa como locos

.-Exacto-dijo Hermione

.-Conmigo no contéis-dijo Ron

.-¡RON!

.¿Que! Va a parecer que estamos locos

.-Un poco si lo estamos-admitió Alan que estaba contemplando divertido la discusión entre Ron y Hermione

.-Basta chicos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, puede que sea demasia…-Harry se doblo de dolor en la arena, Hermione se agacho con él y lo demás hicieron lo mismo-Estoy bien-dijo levantándose con ayuda de Alan que lo miraba preocupado

.-Hay que darse prisa-dijo con una seriedad que no era propia en él-Ron no tenemos tiempo para tonterías

.-Bu..bu..de acuerdo-balbuceo Ron un poco asustado por el rumbo que llevaba la situación, se habían enfrentado a cosas más peligrosas en años anteriores pero nunca habían estado en pleno desierto en compañía de un chico que apenas conocían.

.-A la de tres-propuso Hermione- Una…dos…TRES

.- _LOCOMORTIS ENCONTRUS FORTIS ÍNSERAS_

La niebla apareció de nuevo como una ilusión pero está vez tan fuerte que los chicos no podía verse entre ellos, la silueta de la mansión de Voldemort fue haciéndose cada vez más nítida, la arena que cubría el suelo se convirtió en césped húmedo, alrededor apareció una verja metálica que se cerró con un chirrido ante dos guardias de seguridad que no eran sino dos mortifagos enfadados.

.-Bueno, misión cumplida-dijo Alan que no tuvo tiempo de decir más antes de coger una espada y luchar con uno de los mortifagos. Por su parte Hermione, había sido más rápida que ninguno y había aturdido al segundo guardia antes de que tuviera tiempo de dar la alarma. Alan consiguió cortarle la varita en dos al mortifago y éste fue aturdido por Ron un segundo después; yaque temía que Alan fuera capaz de matarlo de un corte. Los chicos entraron en la mansión, lo bueno de los turbantes era que no se les veía el rostro solo los ojos y así nadie podía reconocerlos. Ron se quedo asombrado ante tanto lujo, los muebles eran sólidos y rígidos, de madera de caoba al igual que el resto. Al entrar lo primero que veías era la deslumbrante escalera de caracol que parecía subir hasta límites insospechados con siniestras formas en la barandilla, a la derecha y a la izquierda había sendos corredores a oscuras que parecía no tener fin. Hermione se volvió hacía Harry y Alan.

.-¿Y ahora por donde?

.-¿Harry?-pregunto Alan indeciso

.-Humm por allí-dijo señalando las escaleras

.-¿Qué¿Tenemos que subir todo eso?-dijo Ron mirándolos

.-¿Solo sabes quejarte?-gruño Alan tirando de Harry hacía las escaleras, el pobre parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.-¿venís?- Y sin esperar respuesta comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

.-Quejica-murmuro Hermione a Ron ayudando a Alan con Harry y subiendo entre los tres las escaleras

.-Esperadme-dijo Ron al quedarse solo en el vestíbulo, quien sabe la cantidad de mortifagos que podría haber por allí.

Nadie sabe como consiguieron subir hasta el primer piso, lo cierto, es que cuando llegaron el único que no estaba cansado era Harry, lo habían subido a cuestas entre los tres; pero los demás en tal que llegaron se tumbaron en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

.-No ha sido para tanto ¿no?-dijo Harry divertido con una mueca de dolor

.-A veces puedes llegar a ser insoportable ¿lo sabías?-dijo Alan

.-Forma parte de mi encanto-dijo Harry ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo. Era increíble que en una situación como aquella tuvieran ganas de bromear-Por aquí-dijo tomando el papel de guía en aquel caserón.

Pasaron por miles de puertas oscuras, unas cerradas y otras abiertas pero no se quedaron a investigar en su interior pues Harry parecía saber muy bien donde estaba Cass, a veces se encontraron con uno o dos mortifagos pero los aturdieron antes de que se dieran cuenta de quien tenían delante. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas puertas habían pasado cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, la puerta era de roble y ocupaba toda la pared, no tenía picaporte solo una cerradura; supieron que era la correcta cuando Harry se cayó al suelo de una sacudida y por si quedaba alguna duda se oyeron gritos al otro lado.

.-Deprisa no hay tiempo-dijo Harry levantándose con ayuda de Hermione-Hay que luchar

.-Me parece que no estas en condiciones ni de parar un Expeliarmus-dijo Alan mirándolo con reprobación-Quédate aquí nosotros nos encargamos

.-¿QUE! En serio crees que me voy a quedar aquí parado mientras Cass está ahí dentro. Tú estás loco-dijo Harry cada vez más pálido

.-Esta bien, sin no es por los buenas será por las malas. _Petrifucus totalus_

Harry se quedo congelado, petrificado, sus ojos mostraban confusión y Alan tuvo un poco de remordimientos por haberlo dejado así.

.-En marcha-dijo Alan llevando la voz cantante

.-Lo vamos a dejar así-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry, ella sabía que era lo mejor para él que no interviniera; pero era su amigo y no podía dejarlo así-Y si viene algún mortifago

.-No se me había ocurrido-dijo Alan centrando su atención en un armario paralelo a un estatua de un mago horroroso.-¿Qué te parece ese armario?

El armario no era muy grande, más bien podía decirse que era pequeño, la madera parecía sólida y tenía una pequeña llave en la cerradura. Movieron a Harry con cuidado y cerraron la puerta con llave, por si a algún mortifago se le ocurría husmear en el armario y de paso por si Harry se deshacía el hechizo de petrificación.

Sin más preámbulos Alan abrió de una patada la puerta, Ron, Hermione y él entraron preparados para cualquier situación…excepto para la que se encontraron.

-------

Eli estaba que se subía por las paredes, hacía tiempo que Harry, Alan, Ron y Hermione se habían ido y aún no sabía nada de ellos, encima esa tarde el bebe había estado más nervioso de lo normal (seguramente se le había contagiado algo de su madre) y le estaba dando la tarde. También Sirius se había pasado varias veces por allí preguntando por Harry y ella había tenido que fingir que no sabía nada de él, y aunque fingir siempre se le había dado muy bien esa tarde estaba de los nervios.

Fue a coger la taza de té a su escritorio para calentarse las manos que extrañamente las tenía frías, dio un sorbo y volvió a su continuo paseo: del escritorio al armario, del armario al espejo, del espejo al escritorio, y vuelta a empezar. Estaba tan concentrada en su paseo cuando de repente un súbito dolor le hizo apoyarse en la pared con la respiración agitada, aquello desde luego que no era normal, la taza se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito; no obstante Eli ni se dio cuenta. Fue a tumbarse en la cama con la esperanza de que se le pasara. Solo era un dolor como cualquier otro nada tenía que pasarle, estaba de ocho meses y medio y era demasiado pronto para que el bebe naciera. De pronto noto algo mojado en la parte inferior de su túnica, y se dio cuenta, levantándose apresuradamente, que había roto aguas. Eso fue lo último que supo antes de que el miedo y el estrés fueran inaguantables, y el armario se multiplicara por dos.

----

Había conseguido lo que tan sólo un hombre antes que el lo había hecho sin ayuda externa, la prisión de Azkaban ya quedaba a lo lejos con su siniestra sombra iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, de noche era aún más escalofriante que durante el día. Después de todo había tenido suerte, encontrar una embarcación libre a aquellas horas de la noche en los límites de Azkaban era todo un lujo; aunque la embarcación fuese solo una tabla de madera, mejor eso que irse a nado.

Bueno ahora tenían que encontrar a una persona y demostrarle su inocencia, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo y él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Debía darse prisa para llegar hasta él aún le faltaba camino por recorrer, aunque con su forma de lobo seguro que llegaba antes.

----

Cass estaba en el suelo medio desnuda con un montón de cortes en el cuerpo y el labio partido, Lucius estaba a unos centímetros de ella, y su varita estaba en la otra punta de la habitación. El aspecto de Lucius Malfoy tampoco era muy bueno, la parte de arriba se la había quitado él mismo y mostraba unos pectorales firmes y marcados pero muy cicatrizados por las numerosas misiones donde había estado. Tenía una quemadura en su mejilla izquierda con algo de costra, lo que le daba un aspecto malévolo. Por el suelo había cosas de todas las clases; la habitación parecía que había sufrido un terremoto porque todas las cosas estaban en el suelo: papeles, libros, cristales, bolígrafos hasta los dos mortifagos que estaban de guardia habían acabado tirados de cualquier manera por el suelo, victimas de alguna maldición. Lucius se giro al notar varias presencias en la puerta, Cass intento hacer lo mismo pero tenía una costilla rota y no pudo levantarse del suelo ya que la cama le impedía ver quienes estaban en la puerta y solo le podía ver los pies. La cara de Lucius era todo un poema, sin embargo su cara de confusión dio paso a otra de rabia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizás Voldemort le había hablado de la posibilidad de que vinieran a rescatar a la chica o quizás lo había esperado él mismo.

De un manotazo cogió la varita que aún conservaba en los pantalones a medio bajar y lanzó una maldición al primero que pilló que resulto ser Alan, éste la esquivó por unos milímetros; no había estado entrenándose para nada. Sin embargo Ron no tuvo tanta suerte y una maldición le rozo la espalda produciéndole un leve quemazón; y un putrefacto olor a piel quemada invadió el ambiente. Cass rodó hacia un lado apartándose de Lucius y chocando con las patas de una silla volcada en el suelo. Pronto Hermione entró en acción tras asegurarse que Ron solo tenía una leve quemadura que se podía curar enseguida.

.-_Rictusempra_

Lucius salio despedido hacia atrás dando vueltas de campana y Cass tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de la silla para que no le cayera encima

.-Lo siento Cass-dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la muchacha para ayudarla.-¿Estas bien?

En el pasillo empezaba a oírse jaleo y unos cuantos mortifagos no tardaron en asomarse a la puerta.

.-Genial-dijo Ron cansinamente poniéndose a luchar con uno de ojos saltones y mirada penetrante

.-No se de que te quejas-dijo Alan saltando de aquí para allá evitando las potentes maldiciones de los dos mortifagos contra los que estaba luchando y eso que era bastante complicado pues tenías que estar pendiente de dónde ponías el pie con tanta cosa por el suelo.

Hermione estaba en el otro extremo defendiéndose como podía de los tres mortifagos que la tenían acorralada. Se notaba que había estado practicando duro con Eli pues lo hechizos le salían con gran facilidad y eso combinado a ser la mejor de la clase le estaba siendo de gran ayuda ya que eran tres contra una y de momento estaba llegando muy bien la situación. La que no lo estaba llegando tan bien era Cass, la pobre se había vestido como había podido pero de poco había servido pues con sus ropas rasgadas se le veía toda la barriga y la mayor parte de la espalda;a parte había empezado a toser sangre seguramente por la costilla rota y apenas podía defenderse consu espada salida de dios sabe donde. Por otra parte Lucius ya se había repuesto del hechizo de Hermione y buscaba a Cass con la mirada.  
Estaban todos tan centrados en sus respectivas luchas que no oyeron como otra persona irrumpía en la habitación, la persona llamó con un amenazante siseo a Lucius para pedirle explicaciones. Eso sirvió para que las luchas se pararan y todos fijaran su atención en el extraño personaje que acababa de aparecer. Voldemort miraba con odio a cada uno de los chicos buscando a otro que estaba seguro de que estaría allí.

.-Mi señor, estos mocosos aparecieron de repente

Pero Voldemort no escuchaba; acababa de darse cuenta de la ausencia de un joven que era precisamente él que andaba buscando

.-¿Dónde esta el chico?-pregunto Voldemort

.-¿Qué… Que chico?-pregunto Lucius casi con miedo

.-Quien va ser. !POTTER!

Alan tembló imperceptiblemente, rezando a todos los dioses para que Voldemort no encontrara a Harry y para que a Harry no se le pasase el hechizo de petrificación.

.-Vaya, vaya, vaya-murmuró Voldemort con un deje de diversión-Así que lo habéis escondido-Miro a los tres chicos uno por uno, éstos no hicieron el menor gesto ni de negación ni de afirmación-¿Quién quiere ser el primer en confesarlo?

Los chicos siguieron estáticos en su posición; no estaban dispuestos a decir nada, solo querían salir de allí cuánto antes y volver a Hogwarts, con suerte Eli se habría dado cuenta de que llegaban mucho tiempo fuera y habría empezado a sospechar que algo no iba bien.

.-Entiendo-siguió hablando Voldemort como si aquello fuese la situación más normal del mundo-Empezaremos por la señorita

Hermione trago saliva y se preparo para lo que fuese que iba pasar; pero antes de nada Ron dio un paso al frente con expresión decidida aunque no fue el único, Alan había hecho lo mismo.

.-No te atrevas a tocarla-murmuró Ron con expresión desafiante poniéndose enfrente de ella y pasando al lado de los dos mortifagos contra los que estaba luchando antes de la entrada de Voldemort (el tercero estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un buen moratón).

.-A si que la sangre sucia se ha echado novio, que tierno-dijo Voldemort y los mortifagos a s alrededor rieron con ganas-Está bien muchacho, dime dónde está tu amiguito y quizás no os mate-dijo con un tono que presagiaba todo lo contrario

.-Antes muerto-dijo Ron

.-Bueno, si esa es tu elección-Voldemort levanto su varita y Ron abrazó fuertemente a Hermione. Morirían juntos

.-_Avada Kedavra_

------

Sirius aporreaba literalmente la puerta del despacho de Eli, estaba bien que no bajase a cenar pero que tampoco hubiese acudido a su última clase con los alumnos de cuarto daba que pensar y Sirius pensaba negativamente tratándose de Eli. Había probado el hechizo Alohomoda y no había dado resultado también había probado a echar la puerta abajo de una patada al más puro estilo policiaco pero solo había servido para hacerse un daño terrible en el dedo gordo del pie.

.-Sirius, se puede saber que urgencia tienes

La profesora McGonagal había aparecido sigilosamente de forma parecida a un gato y miraba a Sirius fijamente a través de sus gafas.

.-Profesora, usted no lo entiende. Lizzy es….

.-Tengo entendido que la señorita Bennet no tenía deseos de verle, por lo tanto no comprendo su insistencia por entrar a su despacho cuando ella no quiere que entre.

.-Pero ella no ha acudido a su última clase de defensa, profesora

.-Eso no le da motivos para echar la puerta abajo señor Black

.-Pero es que…

.-Déjese de excusas y váyase a la cama; y de paso déjenos dormir a todos-ordenó la profesora McGonagal.

Sirius miró una última vez derrotado la fuerte puerta de roble que conducía a la habitación de Eli, sentía una inquietante necesidad de verla, presentía que algo no iba bien y quería saber por qué; así que suspiro y se dio media vuelta camino a la habitación ocupada por Lupin temporalemente para que entre los dos descubrieran una forma de entrar a la habitación de Eli. Otra cosa que había visto o mejor dicho que no había visto en la cena era a Harry y a sus amigos, quizá estaban haciendo honor a la herencia de merodeador pero está era otra sensación que el oprimía el pecho

Después de muchas cavilaciones y de esquivar a Peeves en un pasillo llegó a la puerta del despacho de Lupin, cogió el pomo y, sin molestarse en llamar, entró.

.-¿Quién…? Ah eres tú. Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay que llamar antes de entrar-le regaño Remus-Pero tú ni caso, como Pedro por su casa.

.-Moony, sabes que siempre has sido el más listo y el más responsable y el más atento y el más…

.-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Remus con una mueca

.-¿Por qué tendría que querer algo?-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de enfado.

.-Desembucha ya, Paddy

.-Está bien, pero que conste que es verdad

.-Sirius

.-Quero que me ayudes a entrar en el despacho de Lizzy.

.-Si ella no quiere verte no puedo ayudarte

.-Pero Moony, no es que no quiera verme solo esta un poco enfadada conmigo (no sé por qué) pero se ha saltado su última clase y no ha ido a cenar.

.-Se ha saltado una clase-Remus por fin levantó la vista de un montón de pergaminos de su mesa-¿En serio?

.-Si¿comprendes? Algo pasa y la pesa de McGonagal me echado de la puerta-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de niño bueno castigado injustamente

.-Bueno, veremos lo que podemos hacer-dijo Remus levantándose

.-¡SI! Eres el mejor recuérdame que la navidad que viene te mande doble regalo-dijo Sirius infantilmente mandándole dos besazos con la mano.

.-Quieres dejarte de mariconadas y ayudarme-le especto Lupin aguantando la risa.-Primero intentaremos entrar por la chimenea-cogió la varita y encendió la chimenea.-Tú primero

Sirius se adelantó cogió un puñado de polvos verdes y los echó a la chimenea al mismo tiempo que decía. "Al despacho de Elisabeth Bennet". Segundos después Remus cogió otro puñado y repitió lo que había hecho Sirius.

El viaje a través de la red flu fue corto, ya que la distancia entre las dos habitaciones era muy corta. Remus salió sacudiéndose las cenizas y miro alrededor preocupado. La estancia estaba únicamente iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, en el medio estaba el escritorio cubierto cuan largo era por papeles, pero lo más extraño fue los restos de la taza y el té frío manchando la alfombra persa,la favorita de Eli. Corrió hasta la puerta que daba al dormitorio y tuvo que sacar la varita pues al principio no distinguía a Sirius entre las sombras. Al encenderla lo primero que vio fue a Eli tumbada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y en una posición poco común; luego vio a Sirius paralizado casi al lado de dónde él se encontraba, mirando a Eli atónico. Volvió a mirar a Eli para buscar el motivo de la aparente paralización de Sirius y entonces se fijo en su abundante barriga.

.-Sirius-dijo agitando una mano delante de sus ojos-Reacciona.

Pero Sirius seguía en la misma posición, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

.-¡SIRIUS BLACK! ELI TE NECESITA

No se sabe si fue por el chillido que había metido Remus o por la mención de Eli, el caso es que Sirius fue corriendo a cogerla en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

.-Remus ábreme la puerta de fuera, hay que llevarla enseguida con madame Pomfrey.

Extrañamente por dentro la puerta se abría fácilmente y Sirius no tuvo ningún problema para llegar a la enfermería ni para despertar a madame Pomfrey.

.-¡Por Merlín! Que le ha pasado a la señorita Bennet-exclamo espantada la enfermera cuando Sirius la dejo suavemente en una camilla.-Espere fuera

.-Pero necesito saber cómo está y por que esta…ejem…así

.-Y yo necesito reconocerla, señor Black y no puede quedarse.

.-Pero yo…-Sirius no quería marcharse

.-Prometo infórmale enseguida pero por favor márchese

Sirius frustrado salió fuera y se sentó en el banco mirándose las manos. Poco tiempo después llego Remus que había ido a buscar a Dumbledore.

.-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto

.-De momento no se nada profesor.

.-Seguro que está bien, no te preocupes-lo tranquilizó Remus

Unos minutos más tarde, lo que a Sirius le pareció una eternidad, madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería para comunicarle las nuevas noticias.

.-La señorita Bennet esta muy delicada, a perdido mucha sangre y estoy intentado sacar vivo al niño pero quizás haya riesgo de pérdida de alguno de los dos en el proceso y no quiero dar malas noticias pero puede ser que el bebe no logré sobrevivir y muera. Haré todo lo que pueda se lo aseguro.

La enfermera volvió a entrar y Sirius se dejó caer derrotado en el banco al lado de Remus.

.-¿Lo sabías?-pregunto de repente- ¿Sabías que Lizzy estaba embarazada?

.-No, no me lo dijo.

.-¿Crees que será mío?

.-¿Y de quién sino?

Media hora más tarde la enfermera volvió a salir manchada de sangre y con muy mala cara.

.-No puedo salvar a los dos, Eli está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Me temo que tiene que elegir. ¿Su hijo o la señorita Bennet?

A Sirius se le cayó el mundo encima, él no podía elegir, de hecho no quería elegir. No podía vivir sin ver a Eli cada día pero su hijo, el hijo de los dos. Un hijo que podría ver crecer no como Cass y que lo llamaría papá. ¿Qué podía hacer? Miro a Remus y él estaba tan confundido y preocupado como él; miro a Dumbledore que le devolvió la mirada fijamente; y por último miro a la enfermera, que esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

* * *

Bueno ya esta el capitulo terminado. !Por fin¿Que os ha parecido? No os olvideis de dejarme algún review aunque sea para criticarme lo mal que escribo o lo que se os ocurra. Vamos que acepto de todo.  
Nos vemos pronto...espero  
Muchos besoss a todoss 


	23. Tocando fondo

Hola!

¿Cómo están? Si si ya lo se no tengo excusa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero supongo ya deben estar acostumbrados a mis tardanzas así que no volveré a repetir las mismas excusas de siempre.

También quiero decir que como nos estamos aproximando al final (snif, snif) cada vez es más complicado escribir porque me tengo que asegurar de unir varias partes con otras y de despejar todas las incógnitas, en fin un lío.

Espero que si alguien sigue leyendo este fic le guste este capitulo que es uno de los que más me ha costado escribir. Ah y si veis algunas faltas de ortografía lo siento es que con la prisa no me ha dado tiempo de pasarlo por el revisor.

Contesto a los review, gracias a todos:

**Desiré:** Hola me alegro de que te gustará el capitulo le di mil vueltas antes de decidirme a subirlo. No se si lo habrás oído pero la vida no es justa… jeje es broma, bueno espero que este capitulo compense haberlo dejado en ese punto y que cuando llegues al final de este no desees matarme jeje. En el próximo se resuelven más cosas pero no te adelanto nada. Besos y gracias por tu review

**Marc:** Hola Marc! Espero que ya te hayas puesto al día con las actualizaciones. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, siento haberos dejado con la intriga…uhm… a decir verdad no soy mala jeje. No me tomes en serio que tengo muchooo sueñooo y a estas horas mi cabeza no razona correctamente. Siento la tardanza pero mi musa se ha tomado vacaciones adelantadas y aún no he encontrado una sustituta pero tranquilo que estoy en ello. Espero que te guste este capitulo y nos vemos pronto. Muxos besos

**Bronwynbm:** Hola wapisima! Pues ya ves lo mala, malísima que soy jeje. En el fondo me gusta dejaros con la intriga. Humm no te puedo decir a quien elegirá salvar Sirius sino ya no tendría gracia leer el capitulo ¿no? En el capitulo anterior Voldemort lanzó el Avada Kedavra a Ron y Hermione ya verás lo que pasa en este, no te adelanto nada. En cuanto termine de subir este capitulo me voy a ponerme al día en tu historia, es que últimamente he estoy un poco desconectada de Internet y no he podido leer fics pero no te preocupes que ahora voy a dejarte los reviews que te debo jeje. Por cierto, haber cuando te conectas al msn que hace mucho que no hablamos. Bueno te dejo y espero que te guste el capitulo. Bsazos

**Eyvie:** Hola! Ya se que he tardado bastante en actualizar, más de lo acostumbrado pero tampoco es para ponerse así… ¿o si? Bueno lo importante es que he actualizado y NO voy a dejar el fic, sería un poco tonto dejarlo ahora en el final no crees aunque ya te digo que el final es lo peor porque tienes que hacer coincidir todos los puntos que has dejado sueltos. Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que no me odies que últimamente estoy sin musa. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bsos wapa

**BeA:** Wolas wapa! Pues ya has tenido que pasar tiempo para leerte la historia de un tirón sin quedarte durmiendo a mitad jeje, lo importante es que te haya gustado de lo que me alegro mucho. Como te podrás imaginar no te puedo contestar a la pregunta de a quien salvara Sirius, sorry, le quitaría la gracia al capitulo. A mi también me gustan los finales felices pero de vez en cuando hay que ser un poco mala porque sino los personajes no aprenden a madurar no crees. No he dejado ni voy a dejar la historia no os preocupéis que aunque tenga que traer a mi musa de una oreja termino el fic. Aunque todo depende de vuestros reviews, que vosotros me dais ánimos para seguir (k bonito!) Espero que te guste este capitulo y la espera haya merecido la pena. Muxos besos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 22: Tocando fondo**_

Un rayo verde salió de la varita del señor tenebroso ante los ojos de todos los presentes, atravesó la sala y se dirigió peligrosamente hacia Ron y Hermione que cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor. Al cabo de unos minutos los abrieron desconcertados al sentir que no había pasado nada. Lo primero que notaron fue un cuerpo a sus pies, Alan se había interpuesto entre ellos y la maldición creando un poderoso escudo que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la maldición asesina.

.-ALAN

Hermione se soltó rápidamente de Ron y se agacho corriendo a ver a Alan; lo que en otra situación hubiera provocado una escena de celos por parte de Ron, en esa ocasión Ron no pudo sino hacer lo mismo. Cass desde su escondite, en el armario, apretó los puños con fuerza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; iba a matar a Voldemort por mucho que le correspondiera hacerlo a Harry.

Alan yacía inerte en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la cara excesivamente pálida que fácilmente se podría confundir con la pared, la varita estaba a un lado.

.-Al parecer el niñato tenía ganas de morir-dijo Lucius con voz socarrona

.-Tú serás el siguiente-gritó una voz desde la puerta.

Harry Potter acababa de aparecer con varita en mano apuntando alternativamente a Voldemort y a Lucius. Sus ojos brillaban con furia y había determinación en su mirada. El corazón de Cass empezó a latir con fuerza, cuanto lo había echado de menos.

.-Vaya, mira quien tiene el honor de hacernos una visita-dijo Voldemort-Te estábamos esperando impacientemente.

.-Pues aquí estoy, deja en paz a mis amigos

.-Igualito a su padre, que pena que vayas a terminar como él.

.-_Difindo_

_.-Avada Kedavra _

Un rayo azul y otro verde se estrellaron uno contra otro y al igual que paso en cuarto en el cementerio, una fuerte conexión se creo entre ellos; pero Voldemort ya estaba preparado pues corto la conexión plateada en breves momentos. Harry se tiro detrás de la cama para esquivar otra maldición de Voldemort y los demás aprovecharon para seguir luchando. La lucha no estaba nada equilibrada y los chicos llevaban las de perder, Cass al verlo intento salir a ayudar pero no pudo ni moverse de su sitio.

.-Vamos Harry, creía que ya habíamos pasado por esta situación-dijo Voldemort mirando a la cama donde Harry se había escondido. Harry respiraba agitado desde el otro lado mirando a Alan con preocupación, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él. Cuando Voldemort estaba a punto de terminar de rodear la cama Harry se decidió, dio una voltereta por encima de la cama y fue corriendo hacia Alan. Cogió su espada y giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentarse a Voldemort apuntándole con la espada.

.-Así que has aprendido a utilizar una espada-dijo Voldemort-Me temo que no te servirá de nada contra mi. Soy el mejor en duelo.-Conjuró una espada que llegó volando por la puerta directamente a su mano.

Las dos espadas chocaron con un chirriante sonido, Voldemort se manejaba bastante bien y conocía varias técnicas; pero Harry era todo un experto y tenía mucha más agilidad. La espada de Alan se movía con destreza y facilidad, era una de las mejores espadas, de ligera empuñadura y hoja afilada; la de Voldemort parecía mucho más pesada y la hoja cortaba bastante.

.-Ya veo que Liz te ha entrenado bien-dijo Voldemort entre estocada y estocada- Que pena que no lo bastante.

.-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Harry esquivando todas y atacando.

X Harry, tienes que darte prisa X

X Exy, no ves que estoy ocupado X

X Lo estás haciendo muy bien pero Alan necesita tu ayuda X

X Alan esta…esta…ya sabes X

X No está muerto si te refieres a eso; sin embargo está grave X

X Pues tú me dirás como me libro de Voldemort porque esto no parece acabarse nunca X

X Paciencia y ¡duro con él! X

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Harry aún se encontraba mal por lo de Cass y cada vez estaba más y más cansado.

De nuevo, otra persona entró por la puerta pero está vez fue vista por Harry que estaba luchando justo enfrente de la puerta. El individuo era joven, apenas tendría dos o tres años más que Harry, la que más resaltaba de su pálido rostro era unos profundos ojos azules que brillaban hundidos en sus cuencas, lo demás no tenía nada de bonito, tenía la piel amarillenta y parecía que no le había dado el sol desde hacia varios años. No parecía mortifago pero una persona normal y corriente tampoco, a Harry su cara se le hizo familiar y por un extraño motivo le cayo bien a primera vista; quizás porque le recordaba mucho a Sirius. Voldemort parecía estar sorprendido de la aparición de este nuevo personaje pero enseguida se repuso.

.-¡Cuantos invitados que tenemos hoy! Te ves muy bien Philip, Azkaban te ha sentado de muerte-dijo Voldemort riéndose de su propio chiste.- ¿Como esta Gresia? Oh, lo siento está muerta

.-Maldito hijo de pu…-grito Philip abalanzándose hacia Voldemort llevándose a Harry por en medio

El Señor Oscuro que ya se esperaba algo de eso, le apunto con la varita sin inmutarse y le lanzo una maldición que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación cerca de dónde Ron y un mortifago tuerto luchaban mitad varita mitad espada.

.-Siempre te has dejado llevar por tus emociones, Phil. Eso es lo que te llevó a la ruina-Voldemort parecía centrar toda su atención en el muchacho por lo que Harry no dudo en ir a ayudar a Hermione que luchaba contra Lucius y otro mortifago.

.-Yo me encargo de Malfoy, Herm-susurró Harry cogiendo más fuertemente su espada

.-Ten cuidado-le espetó ella antes de seguir esquivando hechizos.

.-El Señor tenebroso me llenará de gloria cuando vea que he conseguido matar a su mayor enemigo-dijo Lucius atacando con la espada

.-Yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones-dijo Harry escéptico concentrándose en la lucha-Podrías llevarte una desilusion

X Harry a la izquierda X

Harry se volteó para esquivar el hechizo que le había lanzado uno de los mortifagos que peleaba con Ron.

.-Perdona tío-dijo Ron que tenía un corte profundo en una mejilla

X Gracias Exy X

Cass observaba todo desde su escondite, ella misma se había curado la herida del pecho como había podido y se había puesto una camiseta ancha encima por lo que su aspecto era un poco raro; pero lo bueno es que ya podía levantarse y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para actuar. En cuanto vio luchar a Malfoy y a Harry su mente le recordó la pesadilla que continuamente había tenido y el miedo a perderlo la invadió por completo. Abrió la puerta del armario de un empujón y con pies temblorosos salió. Nadie reparo en su presencia: Hermione y Ron estaban luchando juntos contra el único mortifago que quedaba en pie, Voldemort y el tal Philip se mandaban maldiciones a grito pelao, y de pronto Harry volvió la cabeza. No obstante Lucius aprovechando el descuido, de una estocada le quito la espada, que salió volando, rompiendo un cristal y atravesando la ventana.

.-Ríndete

.-Antes muerto-dijo Harry arrancándole una pata a la silla que había tirada por el suelo y usándola de defensa como si se tratara de un kaiuno (1).

.-Nunca me gusto esa silla-dijo Cass sonriendo pensando que Harry era un hombre de recursos

.- ¿Estas bien?-dijo Harry que empezaba a notar mariposas en su estómago

.-Sin comentarios-dijo Cass evitando el tema y corriendo como buenamente podía a coger su espada de una estantería que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al terremoto "Lucius versus Cassandra". Pronto solo quedaron en pie Harry, Hermione, Cass, Voldemort y Philip; a Ron le había alcanzado un hechizo aturdidor y estaba inconciente en el suelo.

.-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Alan necesita ayuda-dijo Harry mirando el inerte cuerpo de Alan tendido en un rincón semioculto entre las sombras.

.-Harry, sentimos haberte encerrado y…-se empezó a disculpar Hermione

.-Eso después, lo primero es lo primero-la cortó Harry

.-La mansión tiene hechizos anti-desaparición semejante a los de Hogwarts por lo que no podemos desaparecernos

.-Preferiría no hacerlo-dijo Harry- No estoy seguro de saber aparecer con todas las partes del cuerpo intactas.

Se notaba que Harry estaba bastante mejor que cuando habían entrado a la mansión, ahora que sabía que Cass estaba de una pieza un peso se le había quitado de encima pero aún así tenía varias heridas y moratones con muy mala pinta.

.-Bueno, la otra opción es ir en un trasladador-comentó Cass- Pero dudo que por aquí haya alguno que conduzca a Hogwarts.

.- ¿Qué tal si probamos a hacer uno?-sugirió Harry

.-Estás majareta, es complicadísimo-empezó Hermione-Primero tienes que asegurarte del sitio dónde vas a ir, luego tienes que decir las palabras en el orden correcto para no alterar el sitio de destino.

.-Se te ocurre algo mejor-le espeto Cass, que realmente necesitaba ver a un médico en condiciones ya que la herida del pecho se le estaba empezando a abrir.

.- ¿Y la red flu?

.-No, demasiado complicado. Primero tenemos que encontrar una habitación con chimenea (y os aseguro que hay pocas) y después encontrar polvos flu; sin contar que tenemos que cargar dos cuerpos.

.-Está bien, está bien-cedió Hermione-Pero si nos aparecemos en la Conchichina yo no quiero saber nada.

Mientras tenía lugar esta interesante discusión, en otra parte Voldemort o Tom, luchaba contra Philip o el individuo.

.-Los años no han pasado en balde-se burló Philip-Ahora eres mucho más torpe

.-Ten cuidado con lo que dices o un día te darás cuenta de que no puedes hablar-repuso Voldemort- Supongo que estarás muy orgulloso de la escoria de tu hermanito. Una pena que este tan interesado en seguir tus pasos

.-No le metas en esto-escupió Alan lanzándole una maldición que fue repelida por Voldemort

.-Si yo no lo meto, él se metió solito.

.-Serás cabrón

Un destelló ilumino la habitación y cuando Voldemort miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que los mocosos se habían ido; y se puso muy furioso.

------------------------------------

.-Le repito que no puedo elegir, pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso-volvió a repetir Sirius Black

.-En ese caso, los perderá a los dos-se rindió la enfermera pensando en lo cabezota que era Sirius

.- ¿No habría alguna forma de salvar a los dos Poppy?-preguntó con calma Dumbledore y a Sirius le dio ganas de sacudirlo violentamente para que se dejara de tanta tranquilidad.

.- Solo hay una y me temo que es imposible por eso no lo he mencionado antes

.- ¿EL QUE?-dijo Sirius esperanzado

.- La señorita Bennet ha perdido mucha sangre, quizás si le inyectáramos más sangre se pudiera salvar y al mismo tiempo pudiéramos salvar al bebe.

.-Sáqueme toda la sangre que necesite-dijo Sirius extendiendo un brazo. Remus lo miró sorprendido ya que desde pequeño Sirius le tenía fobia a las agujas, y ahora voluntariamente estaba dispuesto a que le metieran una.

.-El problema está en que no hay mucha sangre compatible con la de la señorita Bennet y me temo que es muy difícil encontrar a tiempo a alguien compatible.

.-Pruebe conmigo-exigió Sirius

.-En realidad ya he probado-aseguro la enfermera compungida- Tenía muestras suyas y de varios alumnos de Hogwarts.

.-Probemos con los alumnos que falten

.-Señor Black, ya he probado con la mitad de los alumnos de esta escuela-dijo madame Pomfrey enfadada

.-Probemos con la otra mitad-exigió Sirius

.-Sirius, quieres hacer el favor de calmarte. No ves que no es posible despertar a los alumnos de Hogwarts para eso y aparte no podemos obligarlos.

.-Que alguien se atreva a negarse-amenazo Sirius con un tono amenazante que hizo a Remus morderse los labios para no reírse en cambio Dumbledore se rió abiertamente.

.- ¿Qué hay de su hermana? La señorita Marina Bennet sería compatible ¿no?-expuso Remus que llevaba rato dándole vueltas a esa idea

.-Puede ser que sí, pero no tendría por qué serlo necesariamente. Hay hermanos que no tienes el mismo grupo sanguíneo, sin embargo es la que más posibilidades tiene-admitió la enfermera.

.- ¿Dónde esta Marina?-pregunto Sirius

.-No tenemos noticias suyas desde que se fue a esa misión a Cádiz-comento Remus apenado- Tememos que le haya pasado algo

.- ¿Y no podemos hacer un hechizo rastreador o algo así?

.-Ya lo hemos intentado pero no ha dado resultado

.-Señor Black le quedan quince minutos para decidir a quien salvar; sino decide pronto ambas morirán-sentencio la enfermera antes de dar media vuelta y volver a entrar en enfermería.

Sirius se volvió hacia Dumbledore con una mirada suplicante, siempre había pensado que el anciano tenía solución para todo y ahora más que nunca necesitaba que eso fuera cierto, no podía perder a Eli formaba parte de su vida y no podría vivir sin ella pero Eli nunca le perdonaría que por su culpa su bebe muriera. ¡Tenía que salvarlas a las dos! Pero ¿Cómo? Dumbledore miro apenado a Sirius sabiendo la que estaba pasando por su cabeza, Eli significaba mucho para él. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo se oyó un fuerte estruendo en la planta de arriba.

Remus miró al techo sorprendido como si esperara que el techo se les cayese encima, Dumbledore en cambio se levanto rápidamente y se marchó por el pasillo. Sirius seguía con la mirada perdida, al parecer ni se había percatado del ruido.

El aula de Adivinación estaba echa un caos, el trasladador les había dejado justo encima de los sillones de la profesora Trewlaney hasta ahí todo normal pero al parecer había creado una especie de trasladador-bomba y cuando este llego al lugar de origen se autodestruyo creando una onda sísmica que tiro todos los muebles para atrás e hizo pedazos la colección de té de la profesora de adivinación. Cass fue la primera en recomponerse lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que lo había conseguido.

.- ¿Seguís todos de una pieza?

.-Bueno-dijo Ron con un poco de dificultad, el viaje lo había despertado-Me parece que no siento las piernas

.-A lo mejor es porque tienes a Alan encima-observo Hermione apoyándose en el respaldo de uno de los sillones volcados para levantarse.-Oye de que te ríes?-le pregunto al Ron al ver como este hacía esfuerzos por no revolcarse de la risa

.-Jaja…Me estaba preguntando…jaja…lo que dirá la profesora Trewlaney cuando vea esto-dijo Ron estallando en carcajadas a las que pronto Harry y Cass se terminaron uniendo.

.- Tenemos que llevar a Alan a la enfermería-dijo Harry arrastrándose hasta Ron y examinando a Alan

.-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Hermione

.- ¿Y cómo quieres que este¡MUERTO!-estalló Cass con lágrimas en los ojos. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él ni siquiera había podido ponerle al corriente de sus cosas

.-Cass yo no creo que…

.-Cállate, es todo por mi culpa-Cass había pasado por muchas cosas desde su secuestro y ver morir a su mejor amigo había sido la gota que colma el vaso-Por mi maldita culpa. Él vino a buscarme ¿Por qué se lo permitisteis!-Les recrimino.

Harry la mirada apenado, sabía como se sentía pero no tenía motivos para ello si tan solo le dejara explicarse. De pronto reparó en un cuerpo del que no se había dado cuenta antes, al parecer estaba inconsciente pues había tenido la mala suerte de darse con la cabeza en un taburete al llegar su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por lo que estaba vivo.

.- ¿Sabéis quien es este?-preguntó Ron que al igual que Harry se había quedado mirando a el mago desconocido.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió, Dumbledore entró con paso firme seguido de Remus cuya cara parecía todo un poema.

.-Ya iba siendo hora-reclamó Dumbledore a los jóvenes que pusieron la misma cara que Remus-Habéis tardado demasiado.

.-Profesor Dumbledore-Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar-Necesitamos llevar a Alan urgentemente a la enfermería esta muy grave.

.-Comprendo-Dumbledore levitó el cuerpo de Alan y el del otro hombre, los puso en camillas flotantes y los sacó por la puerta.

Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Cass se apresuraron en seguirlo. Cass cerró la puerta del aula de un portazo lo cual hizo que se rompiera el cristal de la ventana. Ron contuvo la risa fingiendo un ataque de tos.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada, lo única que se veía era una sombra perteneciente a Sirius que seguía en la misma posición de antes: con los brazos cruzados y la mirada, abatida y furiosa, fija en sus pies. Levantó la vista cuando la comitiva apareció por el pasillo y sus ojos reflejaron confusión y preocupación. Y no era para menos pues el grupo empezaba con dos camillas flotantes dirigidas por Dumbledore, seguía con un confuso Remus que ayudaba a Ron a caminar, detrás venían Cass y Harry que se apoyaban mutuamente y los dos parecían estar a punto de desmayarse quizá por eso la última estaba Hermione con los pelos de punta y preparada por si tenía que ayudar a sus amigos.

.-Pero ¿Qué..?-Sirius quería preguntar donde habían estado pero se quedo sin palabras al ver los cuerpos dentro de las camillas.

El director pasó directamente a la enfermería y enseguida puso al corriente de todo a la enfermera, que rápidamente se puso a atender a Alan que era el más urgente con la ayuda del mismo Dumbledore. A los demás les proporcionaron una cama para cada uno pues Harry y Cass estaban a punto de desmayarse. Sirius fue expulsado con necesidad de cierto hechizo de la enfermería pues era incapaz de dejar sola a su hija aunque esta no le hiciera ni caso, Remus se quedo con él para tranquilizarlo.

.-Ni siquiera me ha mirado-dijo Sirius con pesar-Nada

.-Sirius, es normal. Dale tiempo. No querrás que de la noche a la mañana acepte que tiene un padre que no conoce

.-Pero y si la estancia con Voldemort la ha afectado, y si Voldemort la ha puesto en mi contra

.-A ti si que te ha afectado lo de Eli, no sabes que Voldemort no tiene ni idea de que Cass es hija tuya-explico Remus con paciencia-Solo sabe que es hija de Eli pero no conoce al padre ¿entiendes?

.-¿Y si lo ha descubierto¿Y si …?

.-Sirius tengo jaqueca-dijo Remus cortando la discusión.

Pero Sirius hubiera seguido insistiendo sino hubiera aparecido Dumbledore salvando así a Remus de tener que lanzar un _silencius_ a su amigo.

.-¿Y bien?-preguntó Remus impaciente

.-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por Alan, la maldición asesina no lo mató de milagro pero le ha afectado bastante sobre todo a la parte derecha de su cuerpo que es posible que no la pueda volver a utilizar-Sirius y Remus abrieron la boca con horror- Pero no es definitivo aunque sabremos mas en las próximas veinticuatro horas. En cuanto a los demás chicos, están todos más o menos bien-dijo Dumbledore orgulloso con una sonrisa-Bueno en realidad tienen bastantes heridas que seguramente dejen cicatriz pero sobrevivirán aunque Cass esta un poco peor y por consiguiente también Harry. Es un poco complicado

.-¿Qué le pasa a Cass?-pregunto al instante Sirius-¿Y qué tiene que ver con Harry?

.-Eso mejor se lo pregunta a ellos. Ahora hay otro asunto más urgente-dijo mirando a Sirius, la expresión divertida y afable se había ido y ahora en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación.-Los quince minutos han terminado

El poco color del rostro de Sirius desapareció por completo, sabía lo que Dumbledore había querido decir pero no podía tomar una decisión. Con la llegada de los chicos se había despistado y seguían sin tener información de Marina y ahora ya no quedaba tiempo si quería tener a Eli o a su hijo vivo. Debía decir entre la mujer de su vida o el hijo de ambos. La enfermera salió con las manos llena de sangre y el rostro cubierto de sudor.

.-Albus, las estamos perdiendo a las dos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y chan, chan otro capitulo que se nos va. ¿Qué les ha parecido? No se olviden de dejarme un pequeño o grande review diciéndome cualquier tontería coherente que yo me conformo con lo que sea. El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo empezado (en principio iba a formar parte de este, pero preferí dejarlo aquí, jeje(risa diabólica) lo que quiere decir que voy a tardar menos en actualizar (aleluya! aleluya!) aunque todo depende de los reviews como siempre digo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, ya dejo de ser pesa y me despido.

Liz Bennet


End file.
